All Pokemon Lemon Project
by XxPokeWriterxX
Summary: Just like the title says. This will be dedicated to one-shots eventually containing one of every Pokemon. Hope you enjoy it. Lemon and other naughty things!
1. HumanF-LopunnyFuta

**So here's the first chapter, one of my one ideas, featuring** **a** **bored Trainer and her herm Lopunny. Enjoy!**

The Cure for Boredom

Trisha was bored. It was a school day and she skipped it, as usual. Her parents were at work and she was home alone. Not that she had much to do at home, she just felt like sleeping in. she was spread out on her bed, covers thrown off in the ninety degree heat, too hot to wear anything but her black panties. Now she was regretting it, almost. Suddenly she slapped herself on the forehead, there was a perfectly good distraction just sitting on her dresser. She jumped up, c-cup breasts bouncing, and grabbed the Pokeball off her dresser. With a flick of her wrist she released her Pokémon.

"Lopp!" Trisha's Lopunny cried, appearing in Trisha's room. She looked around and, seeing she was in Trisha's room, flopped down on her bed. She threw Trisha a questioning look.

"I'm board, let's have some fun." Trisha said, smirking at Lopunny. She bounded off the bed and over to Trisha. She wrapped her furry arms around Trisha's neck and planted a deep kiss on her Trainer. Lopunny slide her tongue into Trisha's mouth, quickly dispelling her boredom. Trisha started rubbing Lopunny's back, feeling her silky fur between her fingers. After a minute of kissing, Trisha pulls back. Lopunny licked her lips, waiting for her Trainer to make a move. Trisha walked over to her bed, shedding her panties on the way, and laid on her back, crooking a finger at Lopunny.

"Come and get it girl." Trisha purred.

"Lopunny!" The Pokémon cried, jumping on her Trainer. After another deep kiss, Lopunny starts working her way down Trisha's body. Lopunny trails kisses along Trisha's jaw, across her collar bone, until finally reaching her firm breasts. Lopunny flicked Trisha's hard, pink nipple with the tip of her tongue, making Trisha let out a small gasp. Lopunny circled Trisha's nipple with her tongue again before sucking it into her mouth. Trisha moaned, her Lopunny knowing exactly how to turn her on. Trisha can feel Lopunny getting turned on herself, her hardness pressing on Trisha's inner thigh. After working Trisha's breasts more, Lopunny start going lower. She licks her way down Trisha's flat stomach, dipping into her belly button before reaching Trisha's dripping slit. Lopunny runs her tongue up and down Trisha's pussy, gathering her juices and drinking eagerly.

"Why don't you turn around, then I can give as good as I get." Trisha suggested.

Lopunny agreed eagerly, sitting up and turning around, hovering above Trisha's mouth. As Lopunny lowered herself, Trisha wrapped her hand around the base of Lopunny's eight inch cock and guided it into her mouth.

"Lo, Lopunny!" The Pokémon cried in pleasure as Trisha wrapped her hot mouth around the hard cock. Lopunny forgets she is eating out Trisha as her Trainer puts her hand on Lopunny's ass and presses, pushing her cock deeper into her throat. Lopunny starts to buck her hips a bit, trying to get deeper into Trisha's throat. Trisha bucks her own hips into Lopunny's face, reminding her to dig in. Lopunny got the hint, the vibration of her moans making Trisha moan herself, vibrating Lopunny's cock. Lopunny's hips twitched madly, shoving her entire eight inches down Trisha's throat. Trisha only moaned louder, used to taking Lopunny's whole cock. Trisha was getting close to the edge, Lopunny's tongue buried in her dripping cunt. As Trisha got closer, she could feel Lopunny start to throb in her throat. As an added bonus, Trisha spread Lopunny's furry ass cheeks and slid two fingers deep into her ass. Lopunny's back arched as she screamed in pleasure, driving her cock down Trisha's throat and unloading her cum into Trisha's belly. Lopunny moaning into her cunt pushed Trisha over the edge too and she sprayed Lopunny furry face with her cum. Lopunny slowly pulled her softening cock out of Trisha's mouth, letting her lick it clean. Trisha held a mouthful of Lopunny's cum and pulled her Pokémon over to her, kissing her deeply and giving her a taste of herself. Lopunny swallowed and Trisha pulled away, licking Lopunny's lips and mouth, also tasting herself.

"That was a great first round, ready for another go?" Trisha asks, getting on all fours and wiggling her ass at Lopunny. Her cock quickly jumped back to attention at the sight of her Trainer's tight ass and dripping cunt and Lopunny quickly mounted her. With both girls more than ready, Lopunny drives her cock deep into Trisha, causing her Trainer to arch her back and moan.

"Arceus yesss! Your cock is amazing! Keep fucking me; fuck me as hard as you can!" Trisha moaned.

"Lo, Punny, Lopp, Lopp!" Lopunny answered, thrusting her cock into Trisha as hard as she can, her furry hips slapping into Trisha's ass. Lopunny decided to add to Trisha's pleasure. She put two fingers into her mouth and lubed them up with her saliva. She spread Trisha's ass with her hands and started prodding the tight pink hole with one finger. Trisha screamed in pleasure as one of Lopunny's finger finally slipped into her tight ass. It was soon joined by a second finger, stretching Trisha's ass even more.

"More give me more! I want everything you have! Fuck me with your fist, Lopunny! Fuck me hard!"

Eager to please her Trainer, Lopunny steadily added more fingers until her whole hand was in Trisha's ass. Trisha moaned at the feeling of her ass and cunt being full, Lopunny's hard cock drilling into her and a furry fist driven into her ass. Lopunny started thrusting her fist into Trisha's ass, matching the rhythm of her cock. Trisha was in ecstasy with both of her holes filled beyond belief. She couldn't hold back her orgasm and came hard. Her cunt sprayed its juices around Lopunny's cock, soaking her fur as it squeezed the cock inside her. Her ass clenched around Lopunny's fist, halting the thrusting in its tracks. Lopunny unclenched her fist and straightened her fingers, reliving the pressure on her hand, before driving it deeper into her Trainer, still fucking her.

"Yesss, yes, yes! It's so fucking good! You hand is so deep in my ass, fuck yes! Don't stop, don't stop, I'm cumming again, I'm cumming!"

Her orgasm is continuous as Lopunny keeps fucking her ass and cunt. The constant pressure and pulsing on Lopunny's cock is starting to build her own orgasm. Lopunny really cuts loose, pumping into Trisha as hard and fast as her hip would let her. With a loud cry, Lopunny sinks her cock into Trisha's cunt and cums. Trisha's feels Lopunny's cock throb inside her and feel the hot cum start to fill her up. Lopunny had always cum a huge amount and didn't disappoint now as Trisha could feel her flat stomach start to bulge. Trisha cums harder, milking Lopunny's cock of every drop of her seed. With a final scream of pleasure both girls collapse onto the bed, gasping. Lopunny wraps her furry body and ears around Trisha and cuddles her. The last thought Trisha had before slipping into sleep was she was defiantly not board anymore.

Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to my new series. This is to keep me occupied in between chapter of my other fics, sometimes I get stuck or board writing the same story. This is to help me stay fresh. It's a bit ambitious but I hope it will eventually contain a one-shot of every Pokémon, that's seven hundred and twenty chapters…for now. Well I hope you all like the first chapter. Feel free to send your request for Pokémon pairing, it can be anyone paired with anything, almost nothing is off the table. Send me a scenario and I'll do it, unless I've already done that Pokémon. I hope to hear from you! That's all for now and as always,

Happy Fapping!


	2. HumanF-ToxicroakF

A/N: Here is the first request of the series. A simple story about a Trainer and her Toxicroak; plus a little of the rocker Roxie. Enjoy!

Before the Concert

"Omigawd, I can't believe I got tickets!" Eighteen year old Shey squeals, holding two small pieces of paper to her chest ample, D-cup chest. "I thought they were sold out!" She had been searching online for the past few hours hoping to find someone who was selling theirs and she got lucky. After a quick chat she met the seller in a cafè close to her house and bought the tickets. Now she was back in her room, Roxie's band, Koffing and the Toxics, playing in the background, rolling around on her bed in excitement. She could see it now, hands in the air, jumping up and down, chocolate brown twin tails whipping around her head, surrounded by fellow fans, Roxie rocking them on stage.

Oh, Arceus, Roxie! She was so badass, not to mention hot! Shey turned up the music and threw herself back on her bed as she thought about the rock star, letting the sound vibrate in her chest. How awesome would it be of she actually got to meet Roxie. She can see herself hanging out with Roxie in her dressing room after the concert, Roxie's skin glistening with sweat from the concert. Shey can't help herself as she leans in and brushes her lips against Roxie's cheek, tasting the saltiness on her skin. Roxie looks at her and smirks, a dangerous gleam in her eyes, before pushing Shey down on the couch and straddling her.

"Oh yesss, Roxie! Take me, do anything you want to me!"

Back on her bed, Shey's hand has slipped down the front of her tight jeans and two fingers are working her quickly moistening slit. She can almost feel Roxie's soft lips pressing against her own, sweet saliva mixing as their tongues wrestle in Shey's mouth. Shey can feel Roxie start to grind her own wet pussy against her leg, moaning into Shey mouth. Roxie takes charge, pulling on the hem of Shey's shirt. Shey lifts her back off the couch and lets Roxie pull her shirt off, showing off Shey's large breasts and small pink nipples. Roxie gives another wicked grin and attacks Shey's breasts, sucking one hard nipple into her mouth while she flicks and pinches the other. Shey moans loudly and tangles her hands in Roxie's awesome white hair, pressing her face against her breasts.

"Oh Roxie, your tongue is amazing! My nipples feel so good, pinch harder, twist them!"

On her bed, Shey has removed her shirt and bra and is doing the same thing to one nipple as she is imagining Roxie is doing to her. Her other hand is three fingers deep in her soaked pussy, rubbing every inch of her walls she could reach. She drifted back to Roxie, things heating up fast. Both girls are now completely naked, Roxie's pussy leaving a trail of juices as she rubs it on Shey's chest. Shey's eyes are filled with lust as she watches Roxie's face twisting in pleasure. Soon Roxie needs more. She slides her pussy up until she is sitting on Shey's face. Shey opens her mouth, letting Roxie's juices drip into her mouth, swallowing the sweet liquid. Shey wraps her arms around Roxie's legs, griping her firm ass in her hands, and brings Roxie's slit onto her mouth. Shey quickly drives her tongue deep into the rockers tight hole, scraping her walls and drinking every drop she can get. Roxie is bucking wildly on Shey's face, grinding her pussy into the girl's mouth and tongue. Shey can tell from Roxie's breathing that the young girl is very close to cumming. Shey pulls her tongue out of Roxie's pussy and wraps her lip around her clit, sucking hard. Roxie scream in orgasm, her pussy tightening and spraying Shey's face and chest with her cum.

"Roxie, Roxie, cum on me! Spray your delicious cum into my mouth, oh yesss! It's so sweet; I could eat you out forever!"

Shey's fingers were working in her pussy furiously and she could feel her orgasm starting to build. Just before she reached that bliss, her bedroom door opened. Shey pulled her fingers out of her pussy and grabbed her blanket, pulling it over her now naked body. When she finally looks up, she breathes a sigh of relief. She had thought one of her parents had gotten home early but it was only Lilac, Shey's Toxicroak. Shey had completely forgotten that Lilac was out of her Pokeball and in the back yard, relaxing. Shey let her out just after she had gotten home after getting the tickets.

"Croak?" Lilac says questionably, tilting her head to the side. Before embarrassment can kick in, an idea suddenly hits Shey. She grins at Lilac.

"Hey girl, mind helping me with something?" Shey asks, acting innocent. As Lilac walks over to her, Shey can't help but staring at the Toxicroak's C-cup breasts as she walks over as well as a thin, glistening line running down her inner thigh. Shey pats the bed beside her and Lilac sits next to her.

"So, I was thinking that I could use some practice and was wondering if you could help me?" Shey asks.

"Toxi, roak." Lilac answers, nodding.

"Okay, here we go." Shey says, putting her arms on Lilac's shoulders and pulling her close. Shey gently presses her lips against Lilac's, feeling the Toxicroak's soft lips against her own. Lilac was a bit taken aback at her Trainer's action but soon her own feeling started to bubble up. She had always loved Shey but was too afraid to confess. With Shey making a move, even if it was just "practice," Lilac was eager to continue. After a few more feather light kisses, Lilac takes Shey's head in her hands and pulls her into a deeper kiss. Shey starts moaning softly as Lilac kisses her back, tasting just as sweet as she imagined Roxie would. Soon things starts to heat up as both girls get deeper into their passion. Lilac opens her mouth and her thick tongue starts prodding at Shey's mouth. Shey eagerly opens her mouth and accepts the moist tongue, twirling her own around Lilac and adding some suction.

While they were making out, the blanket slides off Shey's large chest, exposing her soft breasts and hard nipples. Lilac notices and trails on hand down the back of Shey's neck, her large red claw tracing Shey's skin and making her shiver. She moves her hand to Shey's breast and starts kneading the soft mounds. Shey moans into Lilac's mouth at the sensation of having her breasts groped and hard nipple pinched. Still turned on from her thoughts of Roxie, Shey takes it up a notch, trailing the fingers of one hand down Lilac's back, across her thigh and eventually up to her dripping pussy. Shey rubs two fingers against the Toxicroak's tight slit, dipping just the tips into her. Lilac shiver against Shey's probing fingers, rocking her hips in hopes of getting them deeper. Happy to oblige, Shey sinks her two fingers into Lilac, marveling at how tight her pussy is. Shey eases a third finger into Lilac and starts to press on the Pokèmon's clit with her thumb. Lilac as almost forgotten about Shey's breast, her pleasure building with every thrust. She can feel her orgasm starting to heat up her core but, with a massive amount of self control, reaches down and pulls Shey's fingers out of her soaking pussy.

"Oh, Lilac, that felt so good! Why did you stop, I was about to cum!" Shey says, confused and getting worked up at have her orgasm interrupted twice.

Shey looks at her, confused, but quickly sees what Lilac has in mind when the Pokèmon starts rubbing her finger against Shey's own dripping pussy. Before the pleasure can overtake her, Shey presses her hand against Lilac's chest, returning the favor by flicking and twisting her red nipples. Shey quickly captures Lilac's mouth in another deep kiss at the Pokèmon really starts to dig into her pussy. Using her two thick fingers, Lilac is stretching Shey's pussy more than three of her own fingers could. Shey moans into Lilac's mouth as the finger are driven deeper into her pussy. When the fingers insider her hit a particularly sensitive spot, Shey's whole body jerks and she pinches Lilac's nipples very hard. Luckily the Pokèmon can take the abuse and welcomes it, now attacking the spot she found. As Lilac fingers her, Shey has pulled Lilac's tongue into her mouth and it's so thick that she can suck on it like it's a cock. As she is sucking the saliva off Lilac's thick tongue, an idea hits her. This time it's her turn to pull finger out of her pussy.

"I think there another way we can to this." Shay says, laying Lilac down on her cum stained bed. Shey turns around and lowers her pussy onto Lilac's face, rubbing the dripping hole on her Pokèmon's mouth. Before Lilac can do anything however, Shey buries her own face between Lilac's thighs, eagerly eating her out. After the initial shock of having her pussy eaten, Lilac gets it together and digs into Shey enticing offer. She quickly thrusts her thick tongue between Shey's lips, making her own pussy vibrate with moans.

"That's a good girl, Lilac! Tongue fuck me! Drill you long, thick tongue deep into me pussy! Yes, girl, yes!"

Shey screamed louder into Lilac's slit as six inches of tongue slammed into her tight hole, hitting her in just the right spot. Despite not having a tongue like a Toxicroak's, Shey was making up for it with enthusiasm. She eagerly dug into Lilac's sweet pussy, clamping onto the small slit and sucking every drop of juice. Very soon the mutual eating out was pushing both girls to the limit. After not being able to cum for so long, Shey was very ready. Having finally been able to taste her Trainer, Lilac was also ready. Simultaneously, Trainer and Pokèmon start to cum. Their pussies exploded in orgasm, covering each other in sweet cum. Shey had included Lilac's clit in her sucking, making the Pokèmon buck wildly against Shey's mouth, her strong thighs clamping down on Shey head, holding her in place. On Shey's end, she was grinding her pussy as hard as she can onto Lilac's tongue, milking it like it was a cock. Her cum forced it way out of her pussy, almost drowning Lilac in sweetness. Both girls eventually collapses from pleasure, heads still buried between each other's thighs.

It's not long before Shey is ready for another round, still eager to cum. With Lilac still lying on the bed, Shey spins around and grabs one purple leg. She slides the Toxicroak across the bed, easy with the layer of cum soaking everything, and presses their pussies together. Getting the idea, Lilac started to grind her pussy against Shey's, a pool of their mixed juices forming under them. To help them get a rhythm, Shey grabbed the remote to her radio, amazing still working despite being in a pool of cum, and cranks Roxie's music to the max. The beat quickly works its way through the girl's bodies and they start thrusting with the music, adding the sounds of their wet, slapping pussies to the mix. They silence each other's moans by wrapping their arms around each other and kissing deeply, Lilac thrusting her tongue down Shey's throat. They can taste themselves on the other's lips and mouth. Lilac runs her hand up Shey's back, sending prickles through her body as the Toxicroak's red claws trace her spine. Holding their bodies together, breasts pressed together and nipples rubbing, gives their slits a better position as their clits join the action. With each wet slap, their clits push against one another, sending electricity through their bodies.

With all the stimulation, it's not long before the girls start to cum. Shey's screams of pleasure are muffled by the tongue down her throat but it only makes her cum harder, pulling Lilac's body as close to hers as she can. Lilac returns the action, making their breasts billow against the others wonderfully. Both Trainer and Pokèmon are gasping for breath as they collapse on the bed. Still tangled in each other's limbs, covered in cum and completely spent, they fall asleep. Shey dreaming of the concert tomorrow and Lilac dreaming of another night with Shey.

Author's Note: Well, here's the first request in my All Pokèmon Lemon Project. Thanks to the requester, Mechblade007, for the idea. I haven't done a Roxie fic yet but it was fun, she's awesome. I hope you all liked my work and keep the requests coming. Oh yeah, I thought I should add some ground rules, nothing major and they apply to all my fics. First off, no necrophilia...just no. the same goes for scat and "watersports"...it's just wrong, in my opinion. No Yoai. Umm...other than that, anything goes, unless I'm forgetting something. Any question, ask in a review or PM me, guaranteed answer. That's all I have, thanks for reading, remember to send in those requests, I won't be able to write seven hundred and twenty, roughly, chapters alone, and as always,

Happy Fapping! 


	3. PikachuM-RaichuF x6

A/N: Alright everyone, I hope you're ready for some group action. This time it involves a group of six Raichu sisters, in heat, finding an unsuspecting Pikachu. Let's just say things get messy. Enjoy!

Electric Mating Season

"I told you I smelled him." A girl's voice says.

"You're right, I wonder why he's alone." Another girl answers.

"I don't care, I'm fucking horny." A third says.

"Me too, can we get on with it already." A fourth.

"He's still sleeping right, we can ambush him." Number five.

"Okay, here's how we're going to do this. I'm going to restrain his head." A sixth tells them, "Then you two," She points to the owners of the third and fourth voices, "Are going to get him ready to mate. After that we'll all have a turn. Don't forget we have the herb, it'll keep him going all day so we don't have to fight over him."

With the plan laid out, the leader steps out of the bushes quietly, not wanting to wake their target yet. She drops onto all fours and, in a burst of speed, is standing over the sleeping Pikachu. He is snoozing softly, lying on his back in a patch of early morning sunlight. The leader suddenly straddles his head, smothering his mouth with her dripping slit. Pikachu wakes up quickly, yelling in surprise, making the Raichu moan. Before Pikachu can even begin to understand what's going on, he feels a tongue on his furry balls. First one, then the other is sucked into a hot mouth, coating them in saliva. While his balls are being sucked and licked, he can feel something nuzzling against his furred sheath, trying to coax his cock out. Even though his mind is still foggy from sleep, his body responds, the head of his cock poking out of its sheath. A tongue quickly swirls around the hardening cock head, flicking the tip and tasting the pre-cum already leaking out.

Meanwhile, the leader is grinding her dripping pussy on Pikachu's face, matting his fur with her juices. After grinding a few more seconds, the leader Raichu stands and turns around, sitting on his chest.

"Hey there, sleepy head." She coos.

"What's going on?" Pikachu says, still groggy.

"Well, one of my sisters found you sleeping out in the open, all alone, and we thought you might want some company." She says, narrowing her eyes and smirking. Pikachu hears movement and see three other Raichu walk out of the bushes. "The six of us have been looking for a male for days. When we say you, we couldn't resist."

"Well, I don't mind helping, but I'm only one Pokémon." Pikachu tells her.

"Don't you worry about that, we have just the thing." The leader says, holding out an open paw. "These herbs will make you able to "help" us all day." Pikachu take the herbs, sniffing cautiously. He is surprised to find he recognizes most of the herbs, they grew everywhere in Viridian Forest. Deciding to trust this Raichu, Pikachu laps the herbs off her paw and swallows them.

"They'll kick in when you need them." She tells him, "Now, let's get this party started."

Suddenly Pikachu is surrounded by Raichu. The two sucking and licking his balls and cock never let up. His cock was now fully hard, an impressive five inches, for a Pikachu. It is enveloped in heat, quickly, before being set free. Right away a second tongue licks him from base to tip, swirling around his head. Whenever one mouth leaves his cock, another takes its place. Not only his cock, but his balls are getting a lot of attention, a hot, wet tongue always licking the furry twins. The leader retakes her place on Pikachu's face, grinding her slit on his mouth, now with the added bonus of his tongue. The leader moans loudly, her pussy aching with need. Not wanting to be left out, the other three Raichu descend on their prize. One straddles his chest, facing the leader. She rubs her soaked lips on his chest, his fur tickling her and matting it with her cum. The leader reaches out and grabs her sister face, pulling her into a deep kiss, swapping saliva. The other two sisters guide Pikachu's paws to their hot slits, urging him to play with them too. He does so eagerly, his small paw sliding into the wet holes as he starts to thrust his hand into them. This continues for a while, until the two Raichu sucking him stop.

"It looks like he ready to fuck us." One says, voice dripping with lust. The sisters all stop, looking to their leader for instructions. The leader thinks for a moment before deciding. Being the leader, and strongest of the sisters, she is going first.

"I'm going first, the rest of you do what you want until I'm done." She tells them. They all look a bit disappointed, they are all in heat and want to be fucked, but they obey their sister. The Raichu move away from Pikachu, giving their leader room. She lifts her pussy off Pikachu's face, leaving cum stains on his fur, and turns to face him, straddling his cock. She lowers herself down until Pikachu's tip is right at her entrance. Unable to take it anymore, she slams her body down on his cock, hilting him with one downward thrust.

"Oh yes! I've needed this for days! My pussy is aching for a hard cock and yours is perfect! I'm so full, oh Arceus yes!"

Raichu moans in pleasure as she start to fuck herself with Pikachu's cock, driving him to the hilt with each thrust. Her tail whips around behind her as she bounces up and down, her pussy making wet slapping sounds. When she settles into a rhythm, her sisters descend again. One gets behind her leader and starts to lick Pikachu's balls again, savoring the taste of her sister's cum on them. Another sister takes their leaders former place on Pikachu's face and he eagerly digs in, scooping every drop of her juices he can get. A third sister gets behind the one on Pikachu's face and starts licking her sister ass, coating it with saliva before pushing her tongue inside and bobbing her head to tongue fuck her ass. The remaining two Raichu decide to keep to themselves, waiting for their turn with Pikachu. They occupy each other by wrapping their legs around the other and grinding their pussies together. They moan as their clits press together, making them moan louder.

Pikachu is having the time of his life; surrounded by six Raichu in heat is more than he could wish for. Going by feeling, his sight blocked by a Raichu sitting on his face getting her ass eaten by her sister, he grabs the leader hips and starts thrusting up into her. He must have hit a sensitive spot, because suddenly the Raichu screams and a jolt of electricity shoots through Pikachu, strong enough to knock out a non-electric Pokémon. It just stimulates Pikachu, and to a lesser extent the sisters licking and grinding on him, making him thrust harder. He hits the spot again and this time Raichu can't hold out. She slams down on his cock and cums hard, squeezing and milking his cock. With the second jolt, Pikachu finds himself cumming as well, spraying a thick load of his seed into the Raichu's fertile womb. The leader shudders a few more time before collapsing onto Pikachu's chest. The Raichu that had been licking Pikachu's balls helps her off him and onto the soft grass before quickly taking her place.

The new sister on his cock is just as energetic as her leader, slamming her sloppy pussy down on Pikachu's still hard cock, the herbs taking effect. While the new Raichu rides him, Pikachu starts to focus on the Raichu on his face and her sister. He reaches up and grabs her hips, holding her pussy against his mouth as he latches on and sucks the juices out of her slit. The other sister still has her tongue buried in ass, thrusting in and out while licking her hot walls. The sight of on sister rimming the other turns Pikachu on even more and he moves his mouth from pussy to clit, catching the small nub between his teeth and applying a little pressure. The Raichu moans loudly, almost a scream, as she cums. Pikachu latches onto her opening again and drinks down her sweet juices, feeling an electric tingle as is gushes down his throat. As she collapse to the side, beside her leader, the one that was rimming her takes her place and gets the same treatment, Pikachu covering her hole with his mouth and sliding his tongue in and out. To add to the Raichu's pleasure, he lubes up a paw and starts pushing into her ass, guessing correctly that she would love it. The Raichu moans and presses against his paw, pushing it deeper into her ass.

Meanwhile, the two Raichu that were scissoring decide to join in the action. One moved around behind the Raichu bouncing on Pikachu's cock and put the tip of her tail against her sister's ass. With a thrust, the tip popped into the tight ass, sending the Raichu into an orgasmic fit. She felt her sister drive her tail deeper into her ass at the same time as Pikachu slammed into her pussy. The stimulation was too much for her and she came, also receiving a load of Pikachu's cum, filling her womb. Her sister pulled her tail out of her ass and helped her off Pikachu's cock before impaling herself on the still hard member. With three down, two with a load of cum in them, Pikachu was still going strong. He thrust powerfully into his fourth pussy, still fisting another ass while eating her pussy. The last Raichu that was still awake straddled Pikachu's chest, facing her sister on his face. She leaned over, pushing her ass in the air, giving the sister on his cock excess to her pussy. Without missing a thrust, the Raichu on his cock brought her tail around and pushed it into her sister's pussy, making her moan. While she was being tail-fucked, she joined Pikachu in eating her other sister's pussy; their tongue's meeting inside the dripping hole.

When the Raichu on his cock started to cum, she unleashed another pulse of electricity, zapping Pikachu and her sisters. Before she slides to the ground, Pikachu unloaded a thick glob of cum into her pussy. With only two conscious, Pikachu decide to do things his way now. He quickly rolled out from under the two sisters. He made one lay on her back while the other lay onto of her, their slits pressed together, mixing their juices. Pikachu stepped up behind them and slide his cock into the sister on the bottom, making her moan. As Pikachu fucked her, the sisters started making out, sucking on each other's tongues. After a minute, Pikachu switched holes, drilling into the sister on top. This time he decides to send out his own jolt of power, directly into Raichu's pussy. The shock traveled through the Raichu's body and into her sister's mouth, giving her a strong tingle. It continued this was for some time, Pikachu switching between the sisters, who kept each other's mouths busy. By now Pikachu had figured out the herbs effects, letting him control when he wanted to cum. With the sister thoroughly fucked, he decides to unload into them, first filling the one on top with his seed, overflowing her pussy, before moving to her sister. He filled her up too as his cum seeped out of the top one's pussy, mixing fluids. When they both were filled, he pulled out and left them to recover.

He glanced around at the sisters when a thought suddenly struck him, one of the Raichu was still left unfucked. After a quick look at their slits, he quickly found the one with an empty pussy. He looked at her, on her stomach, ass in the air, and an idea struck him. He grabs her hips and lined is cock up, not with her pussy but with her ass. With one powerful thrust, he buried his cock into her up to his balls. The Raichu's eyes snapped open when she felt him in her ass, moan in pleasure. He was fucking her hard and she could feel his furry balls slapping against her pussy. He fucked her roughly for a while before he felt her ass start to pulse. Knowing she was close, he pulled out of her ass and sank into her pussy. She immediately started to cum and Pikachu did as well. Her tight pussy milked a large amount of Pikachu's thick cum out of him as he continued to pump into her. When she finally stopped cumming, she passed out.

Pikachu looked around at his handy work, the herbs just now starting to wear off. With the effects gone, he felt his eyelids starting to close. He found his original patch of sunlight and curled up in it. The last thought he had before he slipped into sleep was, Holy shit, I'm going to have six kids!

Author's Note: Alright another two down, I'm making good progress. A quick thanks to zanderj2121 for the request. Don't forget to send me your ideas and requests. I repeat, I need all the help I can get. Give me your ideas for any Pokémon, including Legendaries. I'm open to suggestions. Well, that's all for now, thanks for reading, sent in you requests, and as always,

Happy Fapping! 


	4. HumanM-Shadow LugiaFuta

A/N: Okay, first up a warning, this contains futa on male, don't like don't read. Join Roland Daniels as he explores the abandoned Cipher Base, and finds surprise. Human(M)xFemale Futa Shadow Lugia. Enjoy! (P.S: If you see the name Noland, it's a mistake on my part, every time I went to write Roland it came out Noland for some reason. I think I got them all but...)

Subject 9 "Vera"

Breathing through his gasmask, Roland Daniels made his way through the long abandoned Cipher Facility. Once the headquarters of Cipher, it went into disrepair when a lone trainer challenged and defeated the entire organization. Years later, there have been signs of activity on the island, what kind, no one knew. As a Special Operations Solo Operator, Roland was the perfect choice for the mission. He made his way through the front entrance, into a series of hallways. Nothing stirred save for small puffs of dust made by Roland's boots. He checked each room for signs of life but found nothing. Eventually he found his way to an old cargo elevator. Knowing the top floors are similar to the one he is on, testimony from the trainer, he decides to venture lower into the structure. The elevator makes grinding sounds as it descends, obviously extremely rusty. It finally reaches the bottom floor safely and steps out of the elevator.

Moving slowly, he scans the immediate area but sees nothing. His mask reading no sign of toxins in the air, he removes it, freeing his face. After walking through some hallways and poking his head into some offices, he soon finds what looks like a lab, largely intact. The first thing he notices is a large glass cell, completely dark on the inside. He tries looking through it but sees only blackness. After several seconds, convinced if anything was going to jump him it would have already, he backs away. Roland looks around the base of the cell and finds a small screen. Pressing a button brings it to life, displaying a name, Subject 9 "Vera." He starts to scroll through the information on being projected, looking for anything useful.

Meanwhile

Vera's eyes slowly open at the sound of footsteps. She raises her head off her sleeping mat, staying very still. Slowly a human starts to materialize out of the darkness, walking carefully toward her cell. She watches him as he looks around the presses his face against the glass of her cell. When he doesn't see her, Vera approaches slowly, examining the strange human. She notices immediately he is not a Lab Coat, or any part of Cipher, lacking any Cipher insignia. She examines his face closely. He is a little pale and his black hair is short in the front and long in the back. His right eye is covered by an eye patch but his left is a brilliant purple. Soon he backs away from the glass and activates the display on her cell. Fully convinced the man is not with Cipher, Vera stands to her full nine feet, four inches and walks up to the glass.

Roland

It only takes a few minutes for Roland to read through the information. He closes the display and looks toward the glass, only to jump back in shock. The previously empty glass cell now has an occupant. The being looks much like the Legendary Pokèmon Lugia, but her colors are different, darker. He realizes she must be one of the rumored Shadow Pokèmon. The Shadow Lugia is just standing there, staring down at him. Moving slowly, not wanting to startle her, he brings his M1014 up to his waist. Seeing the weapon, the Lugia also moves slowly, pressing the palm of one hand against the glass, trying to signal she means no harm. After a few moments, Roland lowers his weapon slightly.

"I've heard some Legendaries can communicate with humans, are you one of them?" He asks, his rough voice breaking the silence. The Lugia, Vera, nods then shakes her head. Roland is confused for a second until she points to a slim collar around her neck.

"Is that thing keeping you from speaking?" He asks. She nods in reply.

"If I can get you out of there, I can that thing off you." He tells her. She smiles and walks to one end of her cell, gesturing him to follow. He does so and sees a thick metal door set into the glass, unable to be opened from the inside. After a quick examination, Roland makes quick work of the door and unlocks it. He leaves it closed, however, and backs away letting his weapon hang from its strap. He doesn't think she is going to hurt him, but you can never be too careful. Vera has to crouch down to leave the cell and Roland gets his first real look at her. She is almost four full feet taller than he is. Her colors are the reverse of a normal Lugia, deep purple where Lugia is white and white where it is blue. She has no wings, though her hands are larger than normal. He can see a thick tail swishing behind her and her neck is slightly longer than a humans. What really surprises Roland is her chest and below her waist. On her chest are a huge pair of breasts, the size of beach balls, and her nipples are large as well, more golf ball sized. What really surprises him is the dick between her legs. It looks almost a foot long, still soft, with a foreskin covering the tip; her balls are the size of softballs. As he takes her in, she crouches in front of him, bending her slender neck down so he can remove the collar. He reaches up, and quickly finds the release, freeing her.

"There, that should do it." Roland says, tossing the collar into the corner. She stands fully stretching her neck and rubbing it.

"Thank you." She says her voice soft and gentle. "Might I ask why you are here, you're certainly not from Cipher?"

"I'm on a mission, looking for anything valuable that Cipher might have left behind." He tells her. "You wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?"

"I am sorry, I do not know anything." She says sadly. "I know only that they were trying to reduce the side-effects of creating Shadow Pokemon."

"Do you know what methods they tired?" He asks.

"Again, I do not." She says, then starts to say something but hesitates. Roland notices.

"Go on, any idea will be helpful." He assures her.

"Well, I know all their methods were rather painful, I could hear other Pokèmon screaming." She says, her voice hitching at the memories. "I had an idea. I could see their computers from my cell. There is something called the Taint of Shadows in all Shadow Pokèmon. I think a Vector would be able to help remove the Taint of Shadows by taking on the Purity of another, then discharging the Taint.

Roland looks confused, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"To be blunt, we would have to have sex, both of us "pitching" and "receiving." She says.

"O-oh, well I'd be glad to help if I can." He tells her, a little taken aback. Vera smiles gently at him and grabs his hand, leading back into her cell. Inside, Roland sees a large section of the floor is covered with soft cushioning, obviously where she sleeps. Before getting there Vera turns around.

"Why don't you get more comfortable?" She tells him. He nods and starts to undress, pulling off his shirt and lowering his pants and boxers. When he is ready, she leads him to her sleeping area and settles him against a wall. She straddles him, lowering her head and sliding her tongue into his mouth. The long muscle starts to explore Roland's mouth until his tongue stops hers, rubbing against Vera in his mouth. She moans softly at the feeling of his mouth, letting him suck on her tongue. Her hips start twitching, rubbing their cocks together. As they kiss, Vera reaches down and starts stroking her cock, pumping up and down. Soon she switches to his, wrapping his eight inches in her hand and jerking him off. She breaks off the kiss and leans down, her long neck bending. She gather's her saliva in her mouth before opening up; letting ropes of her fluid cover both their cocks. She returns to kissing him as she lubes up their cocks with her saliva, rubbing them together. Very soon, both of them are fully hard, Roland at eight inches and Vera at a massive eighteen inches.

Vera pulls away from the kiss and pushes Roland onto his back, lining his cock up with her dripping pussy. She moans as she slides down his shaft, filling her wonderfully despite her size. She brings her hands up, rubbing and pinching her nipples as she finds her rhythm. Once he gets used to being inside her, Roland decides to kick thing up, reaching out and grasping the base of her cock. Slowly sliding his hands up her cock, he reaches her covered tip. Knowing she will be very sensitive, he gently works a finger under her foreskin, slowly peeling it back. She gasps loudly and stops her bouncing, the sensation sending pleasure ripping through her body. Roland starts stroking her shaft, still lubed with Vera's saliva, slowly working his way to her tip. Vera starts moving her hips again as she gets used to the intense pleasures Roland is giving her. He can feel her pussy pulsing around his cock as she fucks him and decides to add to her pleasure. Her cock is long enough that he can bend it toward him, whirling his tongue around its sensitive head before dipping into its slit. Vera moans loudly, squeezing Roland with incredible pressure and sending him over the edge. He slides the tip of her cock into his mouth, letting the moans of his orgasm vibrate through her shaft as he shoots his load deep into her. Vera grinds down heavily onto Roland's squirting cock, feeling his warmth fill her, already cleansing her body. While Vera enjoys his warmth, Roland resumes his work on her cock, bobbing his head on her shaft, managing to get several inches into his mouth. When both of them are ready, it's Vera's turn pleasure Roland. Knowing what is going to happen, Roland and Vera both cover Vera's eighteen inches with saliva, Roland sucking as much as he can while Vera spits in her hand and rubs her shaft. Soon they are ready.

Vera wraps her hands around Roland, pulling him with her as she lays back, reversing their positions. She wraps her fingers around the base of her cock; she holds it steady for Roland. Hesitantly, Roland starts to back up, feeling Vera"s huge cock pressing against his ass. Deciding to go for it, he slams back in one hard push, feeling her cock pop into his ass. He stops, both of them gasping. When they recover, Roland starts pushing backward, sinking more of her cock inside him. Vera doesn't force him, letting him take his time. She wraps on hand around his cock, jerking him off to bring him more pleasures. After a few long minutes, Noland sits up, her entire eighteen inches inside him. Vera take a moment to enjoy the feeling of her cock inside him before starting to move, holding Roland by the waist and lifting him a few inches before sinking him back down. She starts slowly, a few inches at a time but slowly pulling out, and thrusting in, more. She never picks up much speed, preferring long, deep thrusts to fast, short ones. As she fucks him, Roland leans forward and grabs her massive breasts in his hands. He kneads them, pulling and pinching on her nipples, making her moan loudly. When he starts sucking on her purple nipples, it almost pushes her over the edge, making her thrust in him a bit faster. She starts to get faster the closer to her orgasm she gets, pulling her huge cock out to the tip before thrusting the entire eighteen inches into him. Very soon she is ready to cum. She starts thrusting faster and faster, bouncing Roland on her cock. She moans loudly when she cums, filling Roland with copious amounts of her seed. Roland cums again as well, his cock jerking in orgasm, spraying her breasts and stomach with cum. The two lovers collapse, Roland staying on top. Soon he can feel Vera's cock start to soften insider him, letting his ass resume its previous shape. When she is fully soft, Roland stand up and turns around. He grasps her cock and starts to clean her, licking her cum off her shaft and sliding his tongue under her foreskin. Vera does the same, sliding her tongue into his ass and sucking her cum out of him. When they are both clean, Roland dresses and they get ready to leave.

Roland gives one last look around the empty lab, hoping to find anything useful, but shrugs and leads Vera outside. Vera blinks at the moonlight, eyes only used to darkness for years. As she looks around, Roland finds a pickup truck with a large bed. Vera climbs in and Roland drives them to his waiting team. Once at Roland's pickup point, the get out of the truck and head to the AC-130. Roland's team comes out and stops suddenly at the sight of Vera, completely nude.

"I'll explain later." Roland says, brushing off the looks of his team. He leads Vera into the AC-130. Thinking, Roland decides not to report Vera as a Cipher experiment, wanting to stay with her instead of her being taken away. As the plane lifts off, Vera huddles to Roland, eager to start life with him.

Author's Note: Okay, so this was a first for me, futa on male that is, and I hope I did it well. I want to thank The Constitutionalist for this request, I enjoyed writing it. Kind of on that note, I've decide to accept Yaoi requests. This fic convinced me to give it a shot. One last thing I want to get out of the way before I do too many chapters. If anyone has an idea of how I can keep track of what Pokèmon I have used, let me know. I have my own list, but as I write more I want reader to be able to know what Pokèmon I have yet to use. I thought of making a list on my profile...but that's a huge list. I could make one that has the Pokèmon I've already done instead of haven't done. If you have any ideas let me know, thanks. Also, I'm co-oping a story with Lady Arceus called A Little Do-over (SYO), check it out if your interested. Well...that's everything for now, don't forget to send me your requests, FYI I like details, and as always,

Happy Fapping! 


	5. HumanM-HumanF-MachokeF-MachampFuta

Training Little Brother

"Come on, bro! Hurry up!" Izzy calls over her shoulder at her brother, lagging behind her. Izzy stopped and put her hands on her hips. Izzy is sixteen and very fit. Her tan skin covers hard muscles on her arms and her six pack. Her hair is tomboyish, short, black, and spiky and she has a firm pair of D-cups on her chest. Right now she is wearing a black sports bra and tiny, tight black shorts, showing off her thong tan-lines. She turns around to look at her younger brother, who is lagging behind her.

"I'm coming sis." Luca says softly, trying to catch up with her. If you didn't already know they were siblings, you would never guess it. Luca is twelve years old and a bit frail and feminine looking. He has sandy brown hair that's very bushy and curly, and big green eyes behind rectangular glasses. Even his ass, to his dismay, looks like a girls. He's wearing a green tank top, grey sweatpants, and white sneakers. He tries to break into a jog to catch up with Izzy but has to stop after a few steps. That's the while reason he's with his sister, she's taking him to her gym to train him up, make him stronger and maybe teach him some real martial arts. Luca eventually catches up to Izzy, who is stopped in front of her gym.

"Ready to become a man, little bro." Izzy teases.

"Let's just get started." Luca says, blushing. They enter the gym, Izzy leading the way. Today is one of Izzy's private training days and the gym is empty except for her trainers. Luca looks around the gym, there are sandbags hanging in the corners, weights everywhere, and a large ring in the middle of the gym. There are two people currently in the ring, sparing. Well not people really, they are anthro Pokémon. Izzy easily jumps up to stand on the side of the ring and Luca climbs up after her, needing a hand from his sister. They the Pokémon see the siblings they stop their sparing and walk toward them.

"Hey Izzy, ready for a match?" a Machoke girl says, cracking her knuckles and grinning playfully. Miki is a year older than Izzy, and the assistant manager of the gym as well as one of the coaches and a frequent partner of Izzy's. Miki is wearing only tight black panties, like all Machoke's, and Luca can't pull his eyes of her huge G-cup breasts, a blush coming over his face. He manages to however and starts looking at the rest of her body. Her stomach is flat but hard and when she bends over to grab a towel, her big ass holds his attention.

"Actually, I thought you might be able to help my little brother, he needs some one-on-one training." Izzy says, Luca not noticing the wink. At that point the other girl walks over.

"It sure looks like he could use some toughing up." She says. Mako is an anthro Machamp. She is two years older than Izzy. Luca looks at her when she speaks and immediately blushes deeply, again, at the sight of her breasts, bare and a cup size larger than Miki. She also has more muscle than Miki, hard washboard abs, and every inch of her body is toned muscle. He notices her ass is also a bit larger than Miki's and very firm.

"Yeah and I thought we could do some sparing of our own." Izzy says. Mako grins at the young girl, whose every bit as tough as her and Miki. The Pokegirls agree and Miki climbs out of the ring. She gestures to Luca to follow him, giving him a slap on the ass and laughing when he blushes. She takes him through some stretches, which is barely able to do and that alone make his start to sweat. All the while she is watching him, especially his girly ass, getting hornyer with each passing second. Before long, Miki can't take it any longer. Without a word, she grabs Luca's hand and pulls him over to a bench, making him sit down.

"Now for some special training, this will defiantly make you more of a man." She purrs before pulling his sweatpants completely off. His cock has started to get hard a bit because of the stretches making his heart go into overtime. Mike grabs his base and lowers her head, licking the tip with her pale blue tongue. Luca gasps at the first time someone else has touched him down there, his cock twitching.

"Looks like you liked that, how about this?" This time she goes down on him, sliding his limp but quickly hardening cock into her mouth. Luca moans at the feeling of warmth and Miki starts bobbing her head on his cock. She can feel it growing in her mouth and when it stops she pulls off him. She looks at his impressive, hard, seven inches before going down again, sucking hard and sticking her tongue out to lick his small balls. Being his first time, Luca quickly starts to cum. After tasting the first shot, Miki pulls off and aims his cock at her huge breasts, still pumping it quickly. Luca surprises her by unloading a huge amount of cum, enough to coat her G-cups with a layer of sticky warmth. Miki puts one hand under her breast and pushes it up, sticking her tongue out and licking her blue nipple to taste him again, still pumping him slowly. The continuous jacking off and the sight of Miki licking his cum keeps Luca from going completely flaccid.

"How about you put big cock between these big tits, when you're hard we can have some real fun." Miki says, pushing her breasts together and winking. Luca is still a little shocked at the whole situation but does as Miki suggests, pushing his half-hard cock into her breasts from the bottom. Miki can feel him thrusting into her tits, growing with each movement. Soon the tip starts to appear and Miki leans her head down and lets him slide into her mouth. He gets harder with the feeling of her mouth, several inches sinking into her warm hole while the rest is buried between her soft, slick breasts. When his is fully hard, Miki stops him and pushes him onto a mat

"Time to make you a man." Miki says seductively, straddling the young boy. Eager to be filled, Miki slams her dripping pussy onto Luca's cock, hilting his cock in a girl for the first time. Miki is not gentle, lifting up and slamming down on Luca's cock hard, aching to be fucked. Luca moans at the rough treatment, stating to pick up her rhythm and match her thrust for thrust. Feeling Luca finally starts to move, Miki moans louder. She grabs Luca and pulls him forward, smothering his head between her massive tits, unintentionally giving him a taste of his own cum. She bounces and grinds on his cock and soon starts to cum. Luca feels her walls tightening around his cock and pushes deeper into her, unloading his own orgasm. Luca can hardly breathe between Miki's huge tits and gasps loudly when she finishes cumming and lets him go. In the ring, Izzy and Mako are sparing, the sounds of Luca and Miki fucking not going ignored. The sound of Luca and Miki cumming distracts Mako and Izzy takes her down, pinning her to the mat, Izzy straddling Mako with her back to her.

"Looks like I won." Izzy grins. "I think I'll take my prize now."

Izzy leans down rips Mako's tight shorts off her, revealing her own cock. Like Luca, the sparing had started to get her hard but not fully. Izzy quickly corrects that, grabbing the base roughly and inhaling the tip. Mako's cock is very sensitive and Izzy knows it, swirling her tongue around the head and sucking hard. Mako can already feel her orgasm about to explode and so can Izzy.

"Nope, not yet." Izzy teases, tightening her grip on Mako's base, keeping her from cumming. Mako groans as Izzy sucks on her head hard before lowering her mouth onto Mako seven inches. Izzy goes lower and lower until only her finger are keep her from going deeper. Izzy quickly removes her finger and presser her face against Mako's skin, hitting her coach's cock in her throat. Mako bucks upward hard and cums, shooting her load directly down Izzy's throat. Izzy swallows every drop and starts to pull off Mako's cock. As soon as her cock is out of Izzy's mouth, Mako springs into action. She grabs Izzy around her wrists and climbs to her feet. Using her lower arms, Mako rips Izzy shorts off then grabs her ankles.

"Looks like I'm the winner now and I want a prize of my own." Mako says, smirking. Her cock standing at attention, Mako lowers Izzy onto it, watching her untaned pussy lips stretch over her cock. While not as long as Luca, Mako's cock was three times as thick and Izzy's pussy was stretched wonderfully. Being as rough as she was with her, Mako slams Izzy's body onto her cock, hilting her with one thrust. Izzy screams in pleasure, trying to writhe in Mako grip but unable to move. Being restrained turns her on even more and Izzy starts cumming quickly, sucking Mako's cock into her. Mako is nowhere near done though, and fucks Izzy through her orgasm, enjoying her tightness and watching her ass bounce. When Izzy comes down from her orgasm, Mako decides to change positions.

Keeping Izzy impaled, Mako lets her arms fall. Mako slides her upper arms under Izzy's then puts her hands on the back of Izzy's head, putting her in a headlock. Izzy doesn't try to resist, loving being manhandled, and eager to start fucking again. Once Mako's is ready, she starts driving her cock into Izzy's tight pussy again. She lets go of Izzy's ankles and goes for her chest, ripping off her sports bra and roughly grabbing her large breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples roughly. Mako gets a good look as Izzy's jiggling ass, the black rose tattoo on her right cheek bouncing as well. Having fucked Izzy through one orgasm, Mako is soon ready to cum herself. Tightening her grip on Izzy's head and pinching her nipples roughly, Mako slams into Izzy's pussy and cums, unloading her second load deep into the girl's eager hole. The girls are gasping for breath and Mako cradles Izzy until she can stand on her own. By this time, Miki and Luca had climbed into the ring, Miki all but carrying Luca.

"Hey, Mako, why don't we switch?" Miki suggests.

"Great idea, it's been a long time since I've been with a guy. How's the kid anyway." Mako asks.

"He's got one hellva cock, that's for sure." Miki says, making Luca blush. Izzy walks up to him.

"Good going little bro, Miki doesn't usually like guys." Izzy says, slapping him on the back and nearly knocking him over. Izzy walks over to Miki and wraps her arms around her neck, planting a deep kiss on her. She whispers something to Miki and the girls sit down in the ring and wrap their legs around each other and start grinding their pussies together. Mako watches them for a second before looking Luca over, noticing his cock starting to get hard at the sight of the girls fucking.  
"Hey kid, ready for another round?" She asks him. He looks at her and his eyes drift to her cock, as hard as his.

"Don't worry; you're going to be fucking me." She assures him. She lowers Luca onto his back in the ring, right next to the scissoring girls, his head right beside Izzy. Mako straddles Luca, pressing his eight inches into her soaked pussy. Mako moans as she hilts herself on Luca's cock and starts grinding into him. Luca stares at Mako's huge breasts, bouncing as she rides them. His gaze drifts lower, to her cock. It's looks as hard as his feels and a bit of pre-cum is leaking out of the top. He can feel Mako's walls tightening against his cock with every thrust and the sounds of Miki and his sister scissoring is also hot. He makes up his mind and, knowing it will make her feel even better, reaches down to grip the base of Mako cock. Her head whips down and she looks him in the eye, he can see the pleasure in them. He slides his hand up her cock and back down. Mako screams in pleasure, slamming onto his cock and grinding in place. Luca sees her pleasure and starts pumping faster and she rides him. He jumps a little when a hand brushes his face, so focuses on Mako he forgot anyone else was there.

He looks over and sees his sister looking at him, lust in her eyes. It was her hand. They are close enough to together that Izzy can lean over and slide her tongue into her brother's mouth. Their tongues swirl around his mouth, Luca following Izzy's lead. Even with his sister's tongue in his mouth, he can't forget Mako grinding on his cock and doesn't miss a beat with his hand pumping on her cock. The stimulation is too much for Mako and she cums, slamming down on Luca's cock while her own cock cum, shooting its load straight up to land on her heaving breasts. Luca cums as well, when Mako clamps onto his cock with her wall he shoots his load deep into her pussy.

Izzy sees her brother and coach cumming and focuses on Miki. Leaning forward, Izzy pulls Miki up and presses their big breasts together, grinding their pussies and nipples together. Izzy kisses Miki, pulling her tongue into her mouth and sucking on it like a cock, tasting her saliva. Their clits start to rub together also and soon both girls are cumming, their pussies spraying cum and covering each other's mounds. When they come down, Izzy looks over to Luca and Mako.

"Damn little bro, you really wore her out." Izzy says seeing Mako collapsed on the mat, gasping for breath.

"Y-yeah, it was f-fun." He stutters, blushing.

"Well, I think we should get to some actual training now." Izzy says, jumping up and pulling Luca up with her.

"What! We're not done, I'm wiped out." Luca says. He's covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Yeah, you do kind of smell like sex. But then again we all do." Izzy says, thinking for a moment. "Hey Miki, Mako, want to join us for a shower?"

"Hell yes!" They say together and Mako grabs both Izzy and Luca in her arms and hauls them away to the girls' locker room.

Author's Note: Hey everyone, hoped you like this chapter. The request came from a friend of mine and I'll leave it at that. I want to say something, I don't watch the anime so I don't know the first thing about it, and I don't really like it. I got a request containing Ash. To the person who requested it, don't worry I will be doing it and will put as much effort in it as the other's. But it will be the only one with Ash, I don't like him. All further requests with him will be ignored, sorry. Anything else is welcome. I go by order I get requests, unless it really catches my attention(I'm on a futa kick right now). So the sooner I get your request it sooner it gets written. One last thing, I'm sure I don't need to tell my Fire Emblem fans out there, but TWO new games are being released on February 19. I bring this up because that weekend and probably the following week, I won't be doing anything but playing those. So get your request in soon. Nothing else to say, thanks for reading, don't forget your request, and as always,

Happy Fapping! 


	6. CharmanderM-PachirisuF-LaironM

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy gaming. Well here's another chapter. Bit of a warning, this contains futa on male and brother on brother, don't like it don't read. Hope you enjoy and Happy Fapping!

Sibling Playtime

"Come on, brother, please!" Lily begs her brother, you know you like it too!"

"Alright then, Mom and Dad are gone, might as well have some fun." Her brother, Eli says. Lily jumps up and down, her small A-cup chest bouncing under her loose top. Lilly is a thirteen year old Pachirisu girl, with blue and white hair, furry, pointy ears, and a bushy tail just like a Pachirisu. Eli is her fifteen year old Charmander brother. He has spiky red hair with yellow streaks in it, sharp nails and scaly but normal colored skin.

In a flash, Lily pulls off her shirt and shorts, standing there in only her cotton panties, tail whipping back and forth. His little sister's body always turns Eli on, and he strips just as quickly, removing all his cloths. Lily climbs onto his bed and lays on her back, letting her brother have his way with her. He climbs on top of her and starts kissing her, sliding his tongue into her soft young mouth. He enjoys the taste of her mouth, drinking in her sweet saliva. They break the kiss with a gasp, both more than ready to move on.

Eli quickly moves to her small breasts. He swirls his tongue around her tiny pink nipples before taking one into his mouth and sucking hard. Lily starts to moan, her nipples always being rather sensitive.

"That feels amazing, Eli! But don't stop, go lower!" She begs breathlessly. Eli smiles against her chest, knowing exactly what his little sister wants, needs. He lets her nipples slide out of her mouth before hovering over her panties. He sticks out his tongue and gives her a long lick through her panties, making her shiver. She lifts her tiny ass off the bed, letting Eli remove her panties at last, her small cock finally free. Even thought she is different from other girls, Eli loves Lily with all his heart and would do anything for her. To this, he wraps his hand around the base of her half-hard cock, bringing the tip to his mouth. She moans cutely as he swirls his tongue around her head, sliding under her foreskin. Afterward, he slides it into his mouth, pulling her foreskin back and licking the underside as he starts to suck. With his other hand, he reaches down and cups her tiny balls, not even filling his hand. He gives them a gentle squeeze, making her hips thrust into his mouth. Her cock is still hardening and soon reaches its full seven inches, impressive for a thirteen year old. After coating her cock with his saliva, he pulls away with a loud slurp. Staying on all fours, he turns around, waiting for Lily.

"Come on little sis, you know you want to." He teases. Lily grins and gets to her knees. She lines her cock up with her brother's ass.

"Here I go, brother." She says, pressing her tip against his hole until it pops inside. She slides her lubed up cock in deeper, just an inch or two, before stopping.

"Well, how does your little sister's cock feel?" Lily asks.

"Oh, sis, it's amazing! I can feel it stretching me! Hurry up and fuck me!" Eli moans. Lily grins, and pushes into her brother deeper. They both moan loudly as she starts to fuck him. Soon her entire seven inches is buried in his ass. Then Lily really gets going, pulling all the way out before slamming back into Eli. They both start moaning loudly as Lily starts to fuck her brother, stretching his ass wonderfully. After a few minutes, they decide to change things up.

Lily pulls out and Eli flips over onto his back. She lowers her head and takes his nine inches into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down quickly and making sloppy sucking sounds. Eli grabs her head and forces his cock down her throat, making her gurgle in pleasure. Not to be outdone, Lily lubes up a couple of her fingers in her soaked pussy before pushing them into Eli's ass, rubbing against his walls. Eli moans and pushes harder on her head, her saliva running down his shaft and balls to help slick her fingers. Using the saliva, Lily adds a third finger into her brother's ass. The stimulation is enough to push Eli over the edge, with a final thrust into his sister's throat, the fills her belly with his cum.

"Well, looks like my brother and sister are very naughty." A voice says from the door. Eli and Lily almost hit the ceiling at the voice, making it laugh. "Relax, I won't tell."

"Vince, we thought you were out." Eli says, looking at his older brother. Vince is eighteen and part Lairon. He has steel grey hair and eyes, with a hard ridge of metal running down his back. His skin has a slight grayish hue to it. At six and a half feet tall, he towers over his siblings.

"Well I'm not, and boy am I glad." He says, grinning.

"What do you mean?" Lily asks.

"What, your older brother can't join in the fun?" He asks pretending to pout.

"That'd be great, right Eli?" Lily says, excited.

"Yeah, the more the merrier." Eli agrees.

"Great, because I have someone that would love to meet you." Vince stay. It's only then that Eli and Lily notice that Vince has a huge hard-on, at least a foot long and three inches thick. They are both staring at it.

"Well, I think he would like some attention." Vince says. He walks over to the bed and stands beside it, his foot long bobbing with each step. When he stops his siblings eagerly starts playing with his cock, little Lily sucking the head in her mouth, her small tongue dipping into the slit at the tip, while Eli goes down to his balls, licking and sucking them. Vince moans at the feeling of his little brother and sister licking and sucking his cock and balls. Very soon he is ready for more than a double blow job. After seeing Lily fucking Eli, Vince decides he wants a turn at his little brother.

"Alright little bro, I want a piece of that ass." Vince tells him. Eli eagerly gets on all fours at the edge of the bed, lined up perfectly with Vince's cock. Lily watches eagerly as Vince grabs Eli's hips and starts to sink is cock into his ass. Eli moans as the massive cock invades his ass, much deeper than Lilly ever could. At nine inches, Vince stops.

"Well, little bro, how's it feel?" He asks.

"It's fucking amazing, it's so fucking deep!" Eli moans. Vince laughs.

"Well get ready for the rest!" Vince exclaims, ramming the final three inches into his little brother. Eli screams in pleasure, pressing against his brother, eager for more. Vince smile as his eagerness and starts pumping into him hard and fast, banging the bed against the wall. Lily wants to get in on the action too and slides off the bed, going around behind Vince. She grabs his ass and spreads his cheeks before swirling her little wet tongue around his own ass. Vince gasps, surprises, but pleasure quickly sets in when Lily's tongue disappears into his hole.

"Oh, that's good, little sis! Eat my ass; stick your tongue deep in there!" Lily does her best, pressing her face right up against his ass to dig her tongue deeper into him. She manages to his a sensitive spot because, after only a few minutes of fucking, Vince starts to buck wildly. With one last strong thrust, he drills his cock into Eli's ass and cums, filling his brother with hot cum. Soon he starts to soften and pull out. Lily was waiting for this and puts her mouth on Eli's asshole and starts sucking the cum out of him. When she can't get anymore she pulls away and looks at her brothers.

"You know, I still haven't cum yet." She tells them. Vince and Eli share a grin before Eli grabs Lily and pushes her on her back on the bed. The brothers quickly converge on their sister, Eli wrapping his lips around her cock while Vince suck and licks her small balls. Lily coos and moans at the treatment.

"Oh I have such amazing brothers! Please guys, hurry up and fuck me! I want you both inside me!" She moans. The brothers share another look and get into position. Eli lies on his back and Vince picks Lily up, settling her on Eli's cock. Eli easily slides into her pussy, soaked and very sensitive from not cumming. When Eli is hilted in her tight pussy, Vince lines his massive cock just above Eli's, slowly pressing into her pussy as well. Eli watches Lily's face light up with lust as she feels both of her brother's in her pussy at once. Vince's massive cock stretches her pussy unbelievably far, making her scream in pleasure. When Vince's entire twelve inches is inside her, the brothers start to thrust, one pulling out while the other pushes in. Lilly's screams are constant, as is her orgasm, hitting her with the first thrust into her.

Vince decides to add to her pleasure, pushing one finger into her very tight little ass before quickly adding a second and third. Not to be outdone, Eli reaches down and grabs her cock, quickly pumping it up and down. He slips his fingers under her uncut tip and starts rubbing her head, pressing his pinkie against the small slit. The stimulation is more the Lily's little body can take and she cums even harder, this time her cock jerks, spraying Eli's hand and chest with her cum. After milking every drop of her cum, Eli brings his hand up to her mouth and makes her swallow her own cum, which she does eagerly. The tightness of her pussy quickly pushes her brothers to the edge and beyond. They both thrust into her tight pussy at the same time, unloading their cum deep into their sister. So much comes out that her stomach starts to swell slightly, giving her a bloated look. Lily falls forward but Vince catches her, noticing Eli is fast asleep. Vince pulls Lily with him as he falls to the side, Lily landing between her brothers, also asleep.

"And I thought they wouldn't ever be good for anything." Vince chuckles to himself before joining them in sleep.  



	7. LucarioM-MeowsticF

A/N: Another one for the project. This was requested by Lord of Dong, thanks for the request and sorry for taking so long. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget you request! Happy Fapping!

Perfect Partners

Lucario was resting his back against a tree after a long day of training. Their Trainer had put all his Pokémon through their paces, spending most of the day challenging other Trainers and wild Pokémon. It was only just starting to get dark but their Trainer and most of his fellow Pokémon were already asleep. The only other Pokémon awake was Meowstic; she was sitting by the small fire, feeding it sticks by levitating them into the flames. As the warmth of the fire washes over him his muscles started to relax and his eyes drifted close.

He was a Riolu again and hi was playing with his best friend Espurr. The two friends had finished training for the day and had wandered off into to forest to play. They found a small meadow in a clearing and Riolu was chasing Espurr through the lush grass and bright yellow flowers. Espurr tripped on a hidden clump of dirt and stumbled. Riolu crashed into her before he could stop himself and send both young Pokémon rolling in the grass. They came up laughing. Lucario smiled in his sleep and his dreams slipped into more recent times.

Lucario and his fellow Pokémon were stand behind their Trainer, watching the battle in progress. Meowstic was fighting an opposing Trainer's Machamp. He watched as the charging Machamp was effortlessly lifted off the ground, his body surrounded in a purple aura, and flung across the battle field to land in a crumpled heap, knocked out. Lucario could not take his eyes off Meowstic, her soft fur was rippling with her psychic power and she was floating a few inches off the ground. Suddenly he saw her in a different light, she was beautiful. Then his dreams drifted into more heated thoughts.

Meowstic was sitting on the other side of the fire, feeding the flames. She too was tired but she was also very restless. She glanced at Lucario, who had drifted to sleep. Just looking at him sent a tingle through her body. As she watched him she saw him smile and her face flushed with heat, even thought he was asleep. Lately she had been having new feeling for her best friend. When he was battling or training she couldn't help but stop and watch him. How his muscles rippled under his short fur with every movement, the gleam of passion in his eyes as he fought, the cocky smirk he always had on his face after a win. Lately it seemed like everything Lucario did made her heat up. She glanced at him again and was shocked.

Lucario had shifted and Meowstic could see his cock had started to slide out of its sheath. As she watched, it swelled even bigger and she couldn't help wondering what kind of dreams he was having. It must have been really hot to get that kind of reaction from him. As she stared at Lucario's cock her heat got the best of her. She looked around to confirm that everyone else was asleep before standing and walking over to the sleeping Lucario. She stood by his feet for a second before kneeling down in front of him. His legs were parted slightly and his eight inches were standing straight up, rock hard.

Her instincts had taken over completely and she reached out and wrapped her small hand around the base of his cock. Its heat surprised her and she could feel it throbbing in her hand. At the feeling of her touching his cock, Lucario gasped in his sleep. Meowstic held his cock steady as she lowered her head to his cock. She stuck her small tongue out and flicked his head with the tip of the tongue, Lucario let out another gasp. She licked him again, this time starting on his shaft just above her hand and sliding her tongue up it. At the top she leaned forward a bit more and slides the head of his cock into her small mouth, twirling her tongue him. Then she dipped her head lower, slowly sliding his cock into her mouth. As her saliva coated his shaft she started to bob her head faster on his throbbing cock. Not needing her hand anymore, she removed it and sunk her head deeper. Soon she was swallowing his entire eight inches easily, stopping just above his knot, and sucking on his cock eagerly. The stimulation in his dream and real life was too much for Lucario and his eyes snapped open at the same instant he came, his seed coating the inside of Meowstic's mouth and throat. She held him in her mouth until he finished cumming, swallowing every drop. When he finished she licked every drop of cum and saliva off his cock before sitting up.

Lucario starts to try and say something but Meowstic stopped him. Instead she leans back and spreads her legs, her narrowed, lust filled eyes and dripping pussy saying everything without words. Lucario stares for a few seconds, unbelieving, before he reaches forward and grabs Meowstic's legs, pulling her closer. Instead of leaning down to her waiting pussy, Lucario brings the wet hole toward him, lifting her most of the way off the ground. He opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against her lips before give her a long lap. Her juices covered Lucario's tongue with their sweetness and he immediately went back for more, digging his tongue into her body. Meowstic clapped both paws on her mouth to keep from waking anyone up as she moaned. Lucario's tongue was strong and rough and his panting breath was hot between her legs as he ate her out. Meowstic didn't last long against Lucario's assault and soon it was her turn to cum. She exploded in orgasm, juices spraying out. Lucario was ready for it however and caught most of her cum in his mouth, drinking in her sweetness. Some splashed onto his muzzle, making his fur shiny in the firelight. He continued to lick her until she had finished cumming then gently laid her on the ground.

Meowstic, however, was not done. Instead of laying there she jumped up and grabbed Lucario's paw, leading him deep into the forest. When she was sure no one would hear them, she stopped and dropped onto all fours, her fluffy tails swishing back and forth as she presented her hot pussy to Lucario. Lucario's cock had long since regained its hardness and he dropped onto his knees, lining his cock up with her entrance. He pressed his head against her tight opening and pressed. Her pussy was wet enough that his cock easily slide into her. With a hard thrust he buried himself inside her. He stayed still for a moment, marveling how tight she was, before he pulled out and thrust again.

Now that they were alone, Meowstic didn't have to hold her moans in. As Lucario started pumping into her, her moans got louder and louder. He seemed to go deeper with every thrust, filling her pussy amazingly. Meowstic eagerly accepted the invading cock, pressing herself back with each of his thrust, helping him dig his cock into her. Every time he pulled out she clenched her walls around his cock, rubbing every inch of his hard shaft with her soft walls. He kept thrusting into hard and fast until she suddenly felt something big and hard pressing against her lips. She knew what was coming and almost lost control right at just the thought.

Every thrust Lucario now made his knot stretched Meowstic's pussy wider and wider. She moaned loudly as her tight hole was slowly stretched by the huge knot. After three minutes of his knot stretching her out, Lucario have his most powerful thrust yet and his knot slammed into her pussy. Meowstic screamed at the invasion, her pussy stretched more than it had ever been. Lucario didn't let up for a second, as close as he was to his orgasm. He pounded Meowstic's pussy mercilessly and it pushed her into her orgasm. His knot scraped against her walls and his cock pressed deeper into her than before. Lucario could feel her pussy squeezing around him in orgasm and he kept fucking her, pulling out as far as his knot would let him before slamming into her again. He was very close and it wasn't long before his own orgasm caught up with him and he slammed his cock deep into Meowstic's pussy, unloading his seed straight into her womb. He pumped into her a few more time, halting and jerking, before he started to slow down. Meowstic's orgasm was continuous as she felt her womb filled with hot cum. It was only Lucario's knot that kept the large amount of cum inside her tight pussy. She had never felt this full in her life. The intensity of her orgasm drained her strength and her arms gave out. She collapsed to the ground, pulling Lucario with her by his cock. Lucario fell with her then rolled onto his side and curled around his new mate. The two quickly fell asleep. 


	8. HumanF x Group of Tynamo & Joltik

A/N: Okay folks this one is pretty dark. I got the idea from Lady Arceus, a girl falling into a Joltik pit, and took it from there. So a warning, rape, impregnation and eggs. If you not into that, stay away, far, far away. For the rest of you, Happy Fapping!

Into the Pit

Cindy was in a great mood. She had just won her fifth badge from Clay and his damn Excadrill, almost as annoying as those Emolga in the last gym. Right now the ten year old trainer was walking through the wood north of Driftveil, on her way to Charge Stone Cave. The cave was infamous for being home large numbers of Galvantula and every now and then a trainer would be found paralyzed, or worse, in the cave. It was a warm day and Cindy had her chestnut hair up in a long ponytail. She was wearing a short sleeve green T-shirt and a pair of brown cargo short. Her five Pokémon were hooked to a chain around her neck, thumping against her flat chest with every step. Suddenly she heard a noise off to her left and just caught a glimpse of a Deerling, a Pokémon she really wanted. She took off after the Pokémon, ready to grab a Pokeball as soon as she caught up with it.

Unfortunately for Cindy she was not watching where she put her feet and suddenly the ground fell out from under her. Instead of falling straight down she started to slide, the rock under her smooth. Although the ride was smooth, she wasn't expecting to suddenly be flung into open air. She didn't fall far but it was enough to knock her out when she landed.

"Ugh…what happened?" Cindy mumble, her vision starting to swim into focus. She tried to put a hand on her head but was surprised when she couldn't move it. She tried her other hand, then her legs, and quickly discovered she couldn't move at all. Then she realized she was not lying down but standing, her arms tied above her head and her feet stuck to the ground somehow, her legs spread.

"What the hell is this!?" She cried, struggling against her bonds. It was no use, although thin, the strands were very strong. After tiring herself out she just hung there panting. Then she heard a scratching sound in the cave. More scratching and skittering sound reached her, coming from every direction. Soon she could see dozens of pinpricks of light all around her, coming closer. Gradually the lights got closer, brightening the cave and she gasped. The lights were Pokémon; dozens of Tynamo were floating toward her, their eight inch long bodies looked like they were wiggling through the air. As they got closer she soon discovered the source of the scratching noise. Crawling toward her, on the ceiling and walls as well as the floor, were dozens of Joltik.

"Hi guys, umm you wouldn't want for untie me, would you?" Cindy said, pretty sure they wouldn't. She was right, the Pokémon didn't show any sign that they heard her and kept coming. The Tynamo floated around her as they reached her, but the Joltik kept coming, crawling up her bare legs. She could feel pinpricks form hundreds of tiny feet climbing up her body, minuscule claws hooking into her skin. To her relief they climbed over her cloths instead of under them, swarming up her chest. They stopped when they reached her shoulders.

"So, what are you guys doing?" She asks, more than a little scared. In answer, she felt small tugs on her cloths. She looked on her shoulder and saw that the Joltik were nibbling away at her cloths. With the amount of Pokémon on her, it was only seconds before her shirt was in tatters and fell off her body, bearing her flat chest to the cool cave air. Her shorts soon followed, rags dropping to the ground. The young girl was left in only her pink panties and those too were soon chewed away. The Joltik on her body crawled off her, leaving her fully exposed. It was then that the Tynamo move in. The entire group of Pokémon started rubbing themselves against Cindy's small body. Every part of her body they touched started to heat up. When they brushed against her bald pussy and hard nipples she cried out at the sensation.

"What are you doin- No don't touch me there!" Cindy cried as they started rubbing against her closed pussy. The Tynamo were covered in slime and soon Cindy was too, her whole body covered in a thin layer of the stuff. When she was fully covered, most of the Tynamo backed off. Two stayed behind however. To Cindy's horror the two Pokémon latched onto her now hard nipples and started sucking. They were also wiggling their whole bodies, adding a tugging sensation to her nipples. Innocent Cindy didn't know what was going on. This was the first time someone other than herself had touched her there and she was very scared. Then she felt the Joltik starting to crawl up her legs, digging in harder to cope with the slime. Their tiny claws didn't hurt much, the slime turning everything into pleasure. She almost forgot about the Tynamo on her nipples when the first Joltik reached her slime covered slit. The tiny hairs on its legs tickled her lips as it pushed its two front legs into her tiny hole. Just then a third Tynamo separated itself from the group circling her and went between her legs. Cindy's gasp turned into a low moan as the wiggling Pokémon latched onto her clit. At the same time the Joltik prodding at her pussy slipped its head into her virgin pussy.

"No, no, no stop! Please stop! It hurts!" Cindy screamed as the Joltik squirmed into her body. While the slime covered her on the outside, her insides were untouched and, even though the Pokémon was only four inches long, her pussy was being stretched. It only crawled in a little way before it came up against Cindy's virgin barrier. It stopped for a second before turning around and crawling out, tickling Cindy's inner walls with each movement. It stuck just it head out of her slit and made a chitterling noise. After a second a Tynamo detached itself from the group and floated toward it. It pushed its head into her pussy, the slime making it easy, and slips inside her.

"Oh Arceus what now?!" Cindy moaned, almost ready to just accept what they are going to do to her body. The slime of the Tynamo coated Cindy's walls as it wiggled its way the few inches to her hymen. The inside of Cindy's pussy starts to heat up and her juices started to flow. It's too much for her tiny pussy to hold and her juices and slime start dripping out of her. Meanwhile the Tynamo is pressing its head against her inner barrier, his slime turning any pain she might feel into pleasure. Cindy can't hold her screams of pleasure back any longer and the cave echoes with her moans. Suddenly she feels a pinch inside her and the Tynamo slides several inches into it before it stops itself. With its job done, the Pokémon slide out of her newly opened pussy and returns to the group. The Joltik starts crawling into Cindy again, eager to go about its work.

As the Joltik works its way closer to Cindy's womb, the Tynamo that was just inside her floats to her mouth. Cindy looks at the Pokémon with hazy eyes, the pleasure she is feeling starting to overpower her and he mouth is hanging open slightly. Taking the unintended invitation, the Tynamo pushes past her soft lips and slides into her mouth. This jerks Cindy out of her stupor.

"Wbat r bou dobing!" She tried to say around the Pokémon in stuffing her mouth. They slime quickly filled her mouth and she was forced to swallow. A few seconds after swallowing she realized her mouth was empty and she could feel wiggling in her stomach. She was horrified and tears building in the corners of her eyes. As soon as they saw her mouth empty, another Tynamo floated toward her, intent on following the other one. Cindy pressed her lips together denying the Pokémon. That was until the Joltik in her pussy made its move. Having finally reaches Cindy's cervix the Joltik pushed against her tightest barrier with one leg. When it stretched her ring and pushed the first leg into her womb Cindy screamed. The Tynamo took the opportunity and slid into her mouth. This one didn't wait for her to swallow; it just pushed its way down her throat, making her gag. Then a third Tynamo joined them, the rest forming a line around her head and into the air, waiting for their turn.

While the Tynamo waited, the Joltik formed a line of their own, up both legs and ending at her pussy. While the first one was opening her cervix, other started crawling inside her and soon her pussy was bulging with them. The ones behind the first started pushing against it, forcing it through her tight muscle. Cindy tried to scream but her mouth was full of Tynamo. Two had gotten impatient and both were trying to force their way down her throat, choking her. After several seconds their slime did its job and both Pokémon slide down her throat. Her stomach was starting to bulge now, her skin writhing with the mass of Pokémon inside her. Then the second Joltik forced its way into her womb, stretching her even more.

By this point Cindy had given up. She just hung there; limp, as her body was filled with Pokémon. Her eyes were empty and slime and drool was dripping onto her long abandoned chest. There were dozens of Pokémon inside her small body. What she didn't know was that it was going to get even more crowded. Most of the Pokémon inside her were female and each one was ready to lay an egg. First the Tynamo started, eggs dropping into Cindy's already bulging stomach. As they laid their eggs, the Tynamo started leaving her body. They forced their way back up her throat, stretching it painfully when two passed each other. While the Tynamo laid their eggs, the Joltik started up as well. Each small Pokémon laid an egg in Cindy's womb. Her body started to expand even more as eggs filled her body. Then the males came.  
There were only a few males, with all the eggs in one place not many were needed. On the Tynamo's end the first male forced his way down Cindy's throat and into her stomach. Once he joined the writhing mass to Pokémon in her stomach the male released inside her, flooding her and the eggs with his cum. when he exited another took his place. It was a bit different for the Joltik. Once all the eggs were laid and were womb was empty of Joltik, a male crawled into her pussy. Stopping at her cervix he presses his body against the small opening and pushes his small cock into her womb, releasing his seed into her. When he was done another male took his place until her womb was full of cum and eggs. When the last male was done, it was over. A single Joltik crawled up her body and started to chew on the webbing tying her hand above her head. When she fell, a mass of floating Tynamo caught her and lowered her to the ground. Cindy was still conscious but barely. The overwhelming sensations were almost too much for the girl. Now that she was free she wrapped her arms around her swollen belly and cried.

An hour later she sat up. She was determined to get out of that cave. She looked around and saw Joltik and Tynamo going about their business. The cave was illuminated by the Tynamo. She saw only one way out of the cave, other than the slide in, so she went that way. The cave never turned and there were no branches for her to follow, it was just a straight line that was slowly slopping upward. It took a couple of hours but soon she could feel a breeze. Soon after she came to the only curve in the tunnel. When she went around it she could see the smallest dot of sunlight in the distance. Filled with hope, she started moving faster. Until movement in her stomach stopped her.

Her stomach started rumbling loudly and she put her hands on it. She could feel movement inside her. Then there was a heat building in her pussy and movement there as well. Suddenly her womb exploded in pleasure and her moans echoed around her. She almost fell but caught herself on the wall and lowered her body to the ground. Just as she sat down another spasm wracked her small frame, this time making her cum, coating the tunnel floor with her juices. Then she felt something pushing against her cervix, this time from the inside. After having grown up Joltik force their way inside her, the baby Pokémon were easily able to squeeze their way out. Almost at the same time, she felt something rising in her throat, squirming its way upward. A few seconds later she gagged as a baby Tynamo forced its way into her mouth. It slide between her lips and fell onto her chest, unable to float yet. Soon another wiggled into her mouth, then another, until a constant stream of Tynamo came from her. The Joltik were doing much the same, pushing through her cervix and into her pussy only to crawl their way out.

As the Pokémon hatched inside her, her bulging stomach became a wriggling mass once again. She looked down and could see the outline of writhing Tynamo against her skin as they fought to get out. In her pussy the Joltik were crawling over each other to get out, stretching her pussy wider than their parents did and sending waves of pleasure through her body. Luckily the Pokémon were small and her tight pussy didn't crush them during her huge orgasm. With Pokémon now sliding out of her, Cindy just laid on the cool cave floor, her eyes quickly glazing over again. Her only movements were when she gagged as another Tynamo forced its way up her throat or when the Joltik triggered a massive orgasm, sending her body into convolutions. She just lay there and waited. Almost an hour later the last Tynamo slithered up her throat and out her mouth. A few moments later Cindy sat up, her long ponytail matted from the pool of her own cum she had been lying in. She looked at her stomach and was glad to see it was just as tight and flat as it had been before the Pokémon got a hold of her. Again she stood up and made her way toward the light. This time she made it, stumbling out of the cave and into the sunlight.  



	9. PurrloinMXPurrloinFXLiapardF All Anthro

A/N: Hey everybody, here's another one. This one was requested by Kitty Got Claws, hope you enjoy it! As always, don't forget of sent me your requests through a review or PM. That's it for now, thanks for reading and, as always, Happy Fapping!

Mother Knows Best

"Oh Brian yes! Harder, fuck me harder! It's so good!" Kitty moaned as her husband pumped into her., her soft Liepard ears flicking with every thrust. Kitty and Brian were in their bedroom having a little afternoon fun. Their kids were outside and Brian had come home wanting some action so, after kicking the kids outside, they headed up stairs and got down to business. Kitty was currently on her back, legs spread, with Brian pounding her wet pussy, his tail whipping back and forth as he fucked her. Even after two kids she was still tight and he couldn't get enough of watching her breasts bounce up and down as he fucked her.

"My nipples, don't forget my nipples!" Kitty panted. Brain grinned and reached down, filling his hands with his wife's breasts before rolling her nipples between his fingers. Kitty moaned louder and wrapped her legs around Brian's hips, pulling him deeper into her. Lost in their lust, they didn't notice their bedroom door creak open and two pairs of eyes spying on them.

"I told you I heard funny noises." Said Kat, their eight year old daughter, flicking her Purrloin ears.

"You're right." Thirteen year old Connor asked. "I don't think they want us watching them."

"But it looks fun." Kat says, "It makes me feel funny. Do you know what they're doing?"

"Kind of, it's grown up stuff." Connor told her. Recently he had started noticing girls and seeing him Mom and Dad like this was getting a reaction out of him. At the kids watched Brian started fucking Kitty harder than ever, both of them were about to cum.

"Harder Brain, harder! I'm going to cum, baby, I'm going to cum! Fill me with your hot seed! Yes, yes, yes I'm cumming!"

As Kitty's walls tightened around his cock, Brian grunted and slammed into her a final time before having his own orgasm. Kitty got her wish as he filled her pussy until both their juices squirted around his cock. As she was coming down, Kitty thought she heard a giggle outside the door but ignored it in her pleasure. When his cock started to soften, Brian pulled out of his wife.

"That was amazing." He said, lying down next to Kitty. She just purred and snuggled up to his chest. They stayed that way for a few minutes but eventually Kitty stirred.

"Things are awfully quiet out there." Kitty says.

"Haha yeah, there's usually a fight by now." Brian says, reluctantly standing up. He holds out his hand to Kitty and, when she takes it, pulls her up and kisses her one last time before they head downstairs.

The Next Day

"Kids, lunch!" Kitty called. Footsteps thunder down the stairs as Connor and Kat run into the kitchen. They sit beside each other and start eating.

"Connor, ask her now." Kat whispers.

"No you ask her." He says.

"But you said you would." Kat said a little louder.

"Well I changed my mind, you do it." Connor says. They had started getting louder and Kitty heard them.

"Ask who what?" She says, standing behind them. Neither of them says anything until Kat elbows Connor.

"Ouch, okay! Well…we kind of snuck up stairs yesterday and saw you and Dad." He says quietly.

"Oh?" Kitty says.

"What where you doing and can me and Connor do it?" Kat says suddenly.

"Do you want to do it too Connor?" Kitty says. He nods. "Alright, let's go upstairs."

Connor and Kat follow their Mom up stairs and into Connor's room.

"First off, what me and your Dad were doing is called sex. It's what two people do when they love each other. Do you two love each other?"

"I love my brother!" Kat says. Kitty looks at Connor.

"I guess so." He says. Kitty nods, satisfied.

"Okay, first thing you have to do is take your clothes off." Kitty tells them. Kat, always looking for a reason to be naked, immediately strips. Her hair is long and purple and two fuzzy ears pop out of her head, just like her mother, and a furry Purrloin tail pokes out of the small of her back. After a moment of hesitation, Connor follows his sister and strips. His hair is short and shaggy, a little darker than Kat's, but the same tail swishes behind him. When they are done, Kitty joins them in their nudity, her long purple hair the same shade as her daughters with a Liepard's ears and tail and medium C cup breasts. The siblings sat side by side on Connor's bed.

"How about we start with a kiss." Kitty says. Kat looks at her brother and puckers her lips. Connor glances at his Mom, who nods, before giving Kat a quick peck on the lips. Kitty smiles at them.

"Now let me show you how grown-ups kiss." Starting with Connor, Kitty tilts his head up and presses her lips against his. He tries to pull away but she grabs his shoulders and holds him still. Suddenly Connor feels something brushing his teeth. It keeps pushing until he opens his mouth. It starts exploring his mouth until it finds his tongue and starts rubbing it. He realized it's his Mom's tongue and starts rubbing back, twisting his tongue around hers and tasting her. After a minute Kitty pulls back. Looking down she sees her son is starting to get excited. Not wasting any time, she moves on to Kat. Kat catches on a bit quicker than Connor and mother and daughter spend almost two minutes deep in their kiss. Watching his mom and sister making out excites Connor even more, until they break the kiss with a gasp.

"Alright you two, you're turn." Kitty says. Before Connor can move, Kat jumps on his lap and slides her tongue into his mouth. Connor can faintly taste his Mom on her tongue but Kat soon turns his thoughts on her. The little girl's tongue is flicking around his mouth quickly, much like the girl herself. Kat giggles in his mouth as Connor tries to trap her tongue. Eventually he succeeds and pushes both tongues into her mouth and it's his turn to explore. He's surprised at how soft she is. The siblings don't want to stop but are forced to come up for air, breaking the kiss with a gasp. They are just about to go in for more when Kitty stops them.  
"Hold on kids, there will be plenty of time for that." Kitty says with a grin. "I think Connor has something that needs our attention." Kat looks at her brother and sees his cock is rock hard.

"Show me what to do Mommy." Kat says, her eyes glued to Connor's cock. Kitty took her daughter's hand and, together, the knelt in front of Connor. Kitty took the lead, griping her son's six inches at the base before licking him from bottom to tip. Kat's eyes were wide as she watched.

"How does that feel Connor?" Kitty says with a sexy smirk.

"It feels really good Mom." Connor says, leaning back on his hands to enjoy it. After a few minutes of moist warmth, Connor gasps as a sudden coolness hit his cock. He opens his eyes to see Kat taking Kitty's position. Her tiny hand wraps her hand around his cock and sticks her tiny tongue out, taking small licks. She might not be as experienced as Kitty but as Connor watch his baby sister licks him, her large eyes looking straight into his as she started to bob her head, and shudders on the verge of cumming. While Kat suck on her brother, Kitty gives her some pointers. When she sees Connor shudder she smiles.

"Okay Kat, really soon Connor is going to have an orgasm and white stuff is going to come out of his cock. When it does, make sure none of it runs out of your mouth and that you swallow it all." She tells her daughter. Kat is too busy to nod but hears her and speeds up in her sucking.

"Go ahead Connor and let it all out. Your sister is ready to take your load." Kitty assures him. Looking into his sister's eyes he cums. His hot seed fills her tiny mouth, puffing her cheeks out cutely, and some dribbles out of the corner of her mouth. When Connor lets out his last shot, Kat slowly pulls her mouth off him. Kitty is there immediately, cleaning her son's cock with her mouth. When Connor's all clean, Kitty grabs Kat and kisses her deeply, swapping Connor's cum between them, before each swallowing half his load.

"Did I make you feel good?" Kat asks, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, really good." Connor tells her and gets a big hug in thanks.

"Alright Connor, time to make Kat feel good." Kitty asks. Connor nods, getting more confidant as more time goes by.

"Okay Kat doesn't have a cock she has a vagina or pussy. Instead of sucking her, you eat her." Kitty says.

"What, I don't want to be eaten!" Kat yells, shocked.

"That's just what it's called, it's more like licking." Kitty says laughing. "Kat, lay on the bed and spread your leg wide." Kat does as her mom says. "Now, watch what I to Connor." Kitty leans down and give Kat's pussy a long lick, spreading her slit the tiniest amount. Kat lets out a cute squeak at the feeling and lifts her hips up a bit. Kitty licks her one more time before pressing her tongue against the small opening. Kat's squeaks turn into little moans as Kitty swirls her tongue around inside her daughter. Connor's cock starts to harden a bit watching his Mom eat his sister. After a few minutes, Kitty backs away and motions for Connor to take her place.

Taking direction from his Mom, Connor starts licking his little sister. Kat squirms under her brother's hot breath and strong tongue. As he licks her Kat, on instinct, wraps her small legs around his head, trapping Connor's mouth against her pussy. For his part, Connor was happily eating out Kat. He eagerly licked up the small amount of juices leaking from her pussy and dipping his tongue into her every now and then. He loves the feeling of her soft lips against his and how tight her pussy was around his tongue. When he had been licking for a while, Kitty moved back in. She told Connor about Kat's tiny clit and how, if he pressed or sucked on it, it would make her feel really good. When she backed away, Connor did just that. Using his hand, Connor pushed back her hood and exposed the little nub of flesh. When Connor touched it Kat went wild. She started bucking her hips, pressing her pussy into Connor's mouth, and moaning loudly. With the added stimulation of her clit being played with, it wasn't long until Kat had her first ever orgasm. Her tiny pussy exploded with cum, catching Connor off guard and covering his face. After a second he shook off his surprise and pressed his open mouth to her slit, letting her sweet juices spray into his mouth. At Kitty's direction, Connor gently licked Kat until she started to calm down. When her legs unwrap from around his head, Connor pulls away, licking his lips.

"Wow, that tasted good!" He exclaimed. His eyes drifted back to his sister's pussy, as if wanting to dive in again. Kat couldn't speak yet, still recovering, and just lay there panting.

"I don't think you'll have a problem the next time you want something sweet." Kitty says and Kat manages to nod. "Now, are you ready to do what your Dad and I were doing last night?"

"Yeah let's do it!" Kat says with a burst of energy.

"I can't wait!" Conner says excitedly, his hard cock bobbing between his legs. Kitty knew they were ready, Connor hard and Kat wet from her orgasm. Knowing the kids didn't want to waste any time, Kitty got to work. Just to make sure Connor was lubed up, she and Kat got side by side and gave him a double blow job. Their tongues licked his cock and balls, coating them in saliva. When Kitty was satisfied, she had Connor lay on his back, his cock sticking straight up.

"Okay, now Kat, you're going to get on top of Connor and slowly sit on him." Then Kitty took the time to explain how it would hurt for a bit the first time but would quickly start to feel good. Once Kat know what was going to happen, Kitty helped her to straddle Connor and held his cock in place for her. When she was ready, Kat started to sink down. She gasped when Connor's cock touched her lips for the first time and moaned loudly as his tip disappeared into her moist pussy. Connor watched in amazement as his little sister slowly lowered her body onto his. The look of pleasure on her face and how her mouth was in a tiny O-shape was very cute. He gasped as he felt her lips part around his cock and he entered a girl for the first time. Suddenly Kat stopped as she felt Connor's cock press against something inside her.

"Mommy, I think it's going to hurt now." Kat says. Knowing her daughter might be scared Kitty decided to help. She put her hand on Kat's shoulders and told her to push down. When Kat started to go down, Kitty suddenly pressed on her shoulders, forcing Connor's cock to tear past her hymen and hilting him inside his sister's tight pussy. Connor's hips twitched up at the amazing feeling around his cock, making Kat cry out in pain.

"Try to stay still, sweetie." Kitty tells him, "The pain will only last a little while. Kat, start moving when you're ready." As the pain starts to fade, Kat moves her hips a little, grinding into Connor's cock. When she doesn't feel any pain she starts to grind faster, gasping every time her sensitive clit rubs against Connor's body. For Connor, he couldn't believe how tight his little sister was. Every time she moved, her soft, silky walls squeezed around his cock and his hips bucked. Now used to having a cock inside her, Kat starts lifting up and down, slowly picking up speed. Soon Conner is watching his little sister bouncing up and down on his cock, her long purple hair whipping around her head and loud moans escaping from her lips.

"Oh Mommy,unh, Connor's cock feels,hunh, so good! Does Daddy make you feel this, ohhh, this good?" Kat asks in between thrusts.

"Yes he does, sweetie." Kitty says, "Does your sister's pussy feel good, Connor?"

"She's really t-tight, and s-soft." Connor manages to gasp. Kitty sits back for a few minutes and watches her children fucking her own pussy starting to heat up. After a while, Kitty sees Kat starting to get tired. Her thrusts are lower and not as frequent.

"Kat, why don't you take a break and let Connor take over?" Kitty says.

"But Mommy, it feels soooo good." Kat complains, not wanting to stop.

"Don't worry, you're just going to switch so Connor is doing the work." Kitty assures her. Kat sighs and stops her bouncing. "Do you want to have sex like your Daddy and I were doing last time?" This brightens Kat up and Conner perks his ears up as well. The kids remember how their parents were last time and get into position, Kat laying on her back with her legs spread and Connor between them.

"Alright Connor, go ahead. You don't have to be slow; Kat is used to your cock now." Kitty tells him. He nods and presses his cock against Kat's tight slit. Taking his Mom's word, he immediately thrusts into her wet pussy and starts fucking her hard.

"Oh Connor, this feels really good! Go faster brother, as fast as you can! It feels so goooood!" Kat moans as her brother starts fucking her as fast as he can. Her little body is shaking, the baby fat on her chest jiggling with every thrust. Connor couldn't take his eyes off her face, screwed up in pleasure; her eyes alight with lust and her hand grasping the sheets under her. As they continue to fuck, Kitty's pussy starts to drip and she gives it the attention it needs, sliding two fingers into herself and pumping them. Connor has a good view of his Mom as she finger's herself and the sight turns him on more, making his thrust harder into Kat. She responds by moaning loudly and cumming suddenly. The orgasm catches Connor off guard as she clamps down around his cock. He almost loses it but manages to keep from cumming just yet. Hearing her daughter screaming in orgasm, Kitty adds a third finger and starts rubbing her clit with her other hand. Connor can't decide where to look, his sister writhing in ecstasy under him or him Mom fingering herself in front of him. When he hits a sensitive spot inside Kat and she cums again it's too much for Connor.

"Mom, I'm going to cum again!" Connor says shakily.

"It's okay baby, cum inside your little sister. Fill her tiny pussy with your hot seed." Kitty moans. With a couple of jerking thrusts, Connor floods Kat's pussy with his cum. Kitty hits her own orgasm as her son fills her daughter.

"Mommy, Connor, it's so hot! My pussy is so full and hot! It feel really good, yes, yes, yes!" Kat moans as her second orgasm continues into a third one. Connor pumps into her little body as he continues to shoot his load into her, thrusting his seed deeper into her pussy. When he finally stops cumming he pulls out and collapse beside Kat. Kitty watches his cum leaking out of Kat's slit and can only think about how much fun they are going to have when Brian gets home.


	10. HumanMxAmpharosF Mega

Author's Note: Here's another one. Thanks to H. A. W. K. Arbie2 for the request, I hope you like it and sorry for the wait. I've made a bit of a change to my terms, yes again. I'm willing to accept repeats of Pokémon I've already written about as long as it contains a Pokémon I've not used yet. With that in mind, keep sending in your requests. Twenty-six down (including unwritten request) and only three hundred and ninety-five to go (until Sun and Moon Yay!) So thanks for reading and, as always, Happy Fapping!

Making it Permanent

"Outstanding." Hawk mumbled, the glow of the computer making his pale skin glow. He brushed his long blond hair out of his eyes and adjusting his fedora, which contains his Key Stone, and turned to his partner. Me' Sarkovi was an Ampharos but she was far from normal. Compared to other Pokémon she was much more intelligent, even learning to speak the human language. Her only adornment, made by Hawk, is a pearl encrusted, silver necklace holding her Mega Stone. They were in one of the libraries of the Tower of Mastery, researching Mega Evolution.

"What have you found?" She asks. They were researching a way to make Mega Evolution permanent.

"Well, I have some reports from various sources the clam extreme emotions can lead to longer lasting a Mega state." He tells her. She turns back to her own computer and reads the articles he suggested. There was a small link at the bottom of one page. Hawk hadn't mentioned it so Sarkovi opened it. What she read almost made her gasp out loud.

According to the person who wrote this article, he had found a way of making Mega Evolution permanent. What made her gasp was the way the two had done it. Already knowing that a strong bond between Trainer and Pokémon was necessary for Mega Evolution, the two decided to further their bond. According to the paper, the two engaged in sexual intercourse while the Pokémon, an Absol, was in her Mega form. She glanced at Hawk, thinking. This might be their answer to a question that they had been researching for years. The problem was the sex part. Hawk didn't seem interested in sex very much, at least with human girls. He and Sarkovi have a very strong bond and the added bonus of permanent Mega Evolution might help persuade him. She had dreamed of him taking her in that way for years, her urges especially strong during her heat. After thinking she realized she should be starting her heat very soon. A plan was quickly forming in her mind. She drew Hawk's attention to the article she found and, it being late at night, left him to read it while she found her bed.

The first thing Sarkovi realize when she wakes up was she was right. The tingling between her legs was a sure sign her head was upon her. Ignoring it for now, she made her way into the Tower kitchen to find Hawk.

"So what did you think of the article?" Sarkovi asks Hawk while they eat.

"It was very interesting." Was all he said. She sighed inwardly; she knew she was going to have to be the one to suggest it.

"What would you think about trying it out?" She asks.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it." He tells her. She allows herself a smile.

"I will get everything ready if you would like to experiment tonight." She offers.

"Alright, I will do more research until then." Hawk tells her, leaving the kitchen for the library.

Sarkovi smiles to herself as she moves around their bedroom straightening up. Before she knows it, night has fallen. Instead of waiting for Hawk she goes after him, knowing she will have to pull him away from his research. She reaches the library and smiles as she sees Hawk glued to his computer screen. She walks over to him and taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you ready?" Sarkovi asks softly. Hawk looks up at her, blinking, and nods. Sarkovi grabs his hand and leads him to their bedroom. The room is clean, instead of books and papers everywhere. Knowing it's up to her start things off, and with the heat between her legs having built all day, she pushed Hawk onto the bed. She starts by unbuttoning his shirt slowly and sliding it off him, blushing as she does so. Hawk watches her intently, their strong bond causing feeling to rise in him. When Sarkovi brings her mouth to his, Hawk readily accepts her kiss. After a few moments Sarkovi opens her mouth and prods Hawk's lips with her tongue. Starting to get into it, Hawk opens his mouth in return and their tongue meet for the first time. They explore each other's mouths, getting their first taste of another and enjoying it. Their kiss deepens as Sarkovi's shyness and Hawk's indifference start to fade, replaced with passion. They break the kiss only then the urge to breath is overwhelming, gasping loudly as they pull away.

"Wow, I never knew…" Hawk gasps.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time, Hawk." Sarkovi says, eyes sparkling.

"If I would have known-" Hawk starts. Sarkovi silences him with another kiss.

"It's okay, all the waiting is going to be worth it." Sarkovi says breathlessly. She kisses him a third time and he notices how good her soft fur feels against his bare chest, he silently curses himself for not noticing her feeling sooner. He decides to make up for it from now on. Sarkovi pulls away softly and starts trailing her soft lips down Hawk's body, moving steadily lower with each kiss. When Hawk's pants stop her, Sarkovi pulls back. She slowly undoes his pants, her hands shaking, and Hawk raises his hips so she can pull them off, along with his boxers.

"Wow." She breaths at the sight of Hawks cock. It's just starting to harden as Hawk's feeling strengthens. At this point he is semi-hard and about five inches but Sarkovi knows she can coax a few more inches out of him. Hawk gasps when he feel Sarkovi's soft paws on the base of his cock, her small fingers holding him up as she brings her mouth closer to his body. He gasps again as he feels her hot breath on his cock for the first time and is left speechless when her mouth envelopes his tip. Hawk grips the blanket under him as Sarkovi twirls her tongue around his head, sucking gently at the same time. Soon she has his entire cock in her mouth and, as she sucks and licks his shaft, feeling him harden in her mouth. Hawk notices a glow in the room from under his eyelids and opens them to see Sarkovi's tail is wagging and glowing, sending a soft red light around the room and adding to the mood.

Sarkovi suddenly backs off Hawk's cock, leaving him feeling cold. Her paws quickly replace her mouth while she dips her head farther down and licks his balls, wanting to taste every part of him. She takes one into her mouth and sucks gently as her paws continue to stroke his rod. The sight of his sexy partner sucking on his balls with his cock resting on the glowing gem on her forehead while it's stroked by her soft paws is too much for Hawk. Sarkovi feels Hawk's balls tighten in her mouth and know he's about to cum. she starts to move back to his cock but isn't fast enough. Hawk cums hard, ropes of hot seed shooting from his cock. Sarkovi is in the perfect position to get a faceful of cum and is quickly coated in a layer of white. Eventually she gets her lips around Hawk's throbbing cock and is in time to get the last few shots of cum in her mouth. She is surprised at the salty taste of Hawk's cum but eagerly swallows his seed and sucks every drop out of him. Hawk watches as Sarkovi continues to sucking him, ignoring the layer of cum on her face, her jewel's glow slightly dimmed by the opaque liquid. Sarkovi doesn't stop sucking until Hawk has recovered from his orgasm and is full hard again, which doesn't take long thanks to her hot tongue and soft paws. The entire time Sarkovi is sucking, thought of being filled with Hawk's hard meat filled her head and her pussy had already formed a puddle of juices where she knelt. Once Hawk has hard again, Sarkovi couldn't take it any longer. She climbed onto the bed beside Hawk, on all fours and tail wagging, and waited for Hawk to mount her. She looks over her shoulder with an almost painful look on her face.

"Please Hawk, take me! I need you so bad; my pussy is aching for you! Make me yours!" Sarkovi moaned, her voice filled with lust. Hawk was a bit taken aback by her eagerness but soon takes action. He moves behind her and grabs her hips, taking a moment to line his cock up with her burning slit, before sliding his hard cock into her. The lovers moan loudly as Hawk hilts himself inside Sarkovi. His hips start twitching and he can't move without risking cumming on the spot. Sarkovi is amazed at how full she feels, her walls convulsing around Hawk's cock. The two of them hold still, adjusting to the new sensation. When he feels its safe, Hawk slowly pulls out of Sarkovi before pushing back in. Sarkovi moans loudly as Hawk starts sawing his cock in and out of her, slowly picking up speed. When he was able to regain his voice, he spoke up.

"S-sarkovi, you should Mega Evolve." Hawk manages to gasp out and he pumps into her. She doesn't answer him with her voice but her body starts to glow. Hawk has to close his eyes as against the glow as Sarkovi takes her Mega form. Hawk feels Sarkovi huge, fluffy tail appear. At first he wonders it will get in the way, at least until he feels it wrap around his waist and settle against his back. As the glow fades the light from Sarkovi's crystals fill the room with a steady red glow. Hawk was able to keep up his pace even through her evolution, even noticing her pussy heating up as she changed. Sarkovi's pleasure didn't diminish with the evolution and she kept pressing her body back into Hawk's thrusts, helping him dig deeper into her tight slit. Unknowingly Hawk hit her most sensitive spot and Sarkovi arched her head back, white, silky hair flying around her head, and came. Her walls clenched around his cock, almost halting his thrusts she was so tight. Hawk powered through her orgasm, driving his cock deep into her. Sarkovi's orgasm was continuous as Hawk continued to fuck her and the constant stimulation sent him over the edge. With a last pump, Hawk unloaded his cum deep into Sarkovi, filling her pussy and pushing deeper into her womb. Sarkovi felt a rush of heat following Hawk's orgasm, her body accepting his seed eagerly.

"Sarkovi, you're amazing! I love you!" Hawk cried in ecstasy.

"I-I love you too!" She replied in equal pleasure. The lovers stayed connected even as Hawk fell to the side, pulling Sarkovi with him. They cuddled together on the bed and quickly fell asleep, wrapped around each other.

Two years later

"I'm back Sarkovi!" Hawk called as he walked through the front door of their house, purchased soon after their discovery was made public.

"Welcome home, honey." Sarkovi said, appearing from the kitchen, shaking her long white hair out of its ponytail. He gives him a quick kiss.

"Daddy!" A voice calls from inside the house, accompanied by the sound of small feet slapping against the floor. Hawk dropped his bag and opened his arms just in time to catch the small, leaping Ampharos. Like her mother, she had long white hair and a silky, jewel studded tail. Hawk hugged his daughter, taking her into the kitchen for dinner. 


	11. FlareonFxUmbreonMxVaporeonM

Author's Note: I'd like to thank BlackGeneralNocturna for the request, hope you like it. Contains Yaoi! Don't forget your own requests. Oh and I put up a list of Pokémon I have already written about on by profile. I haven't done too many yet but the list will soon grow. Well that's all for now and, as always, Happy Fapping!

Confidence Booster

"Yami, use Faint Attack!" The Umbreon's Trainer calls. The Pokémon hesitates a split second before attacking. If the attack wasn't a guaranteed hit it would have missed because of it. Fortunately it did hit, knocking out the opposing Alakazam and winning the battle. Yami looks at her trainer, who goes to one knee and opens her arms. Yami runs to her and they share a big hug.

"That was a good job boy. We just need to work on your confidence some more," She says. Yami's Trainer's friend and traveling companion approaches, congratulating her on her victory. Yami friend's, Flare the Flareon, another one of her trainer's Pokémon, and Aqua the Vaporeon, the other trainer's Pokémon, run up to Yami.

"You were great out there!" Flare yips, nuzzling against Yami.

"T-thanks," He stammers as she pulls away. The place is soon occupied by Aqua, who also congratulated his friend. With the battle over and the daylight starting to fade, the group sets up camp, Flare getting a roaring fire going while the other set up tents, one for Trainers and one for Pokémon. The group settles around the fire to relax, the Trainers on one side, talking to themselves, and the Pokémon on the other. Yami is settled between his two friends.

"That was a good battle, Yami. You took out both their Pokémon by yourself; you're so cool," Aqua tells his friend.

"Y-you think so? I still feel like I'm really weak," Yami says, hanging his head. Even though he is the oldest to the trio, they had known each other since they were Eevee, he always felt like they were supporting him.

"Totally, you really showed them how badass you are," Flare assures him, flicking him with her tail. "It was pretty hot." Yami blushed as Flare and Aqua giggled.

"You just need to work on that confidence of yours," Aqua says, nudging Yami shoulder.

"Sigh…I know. I try but nothing seems to work," Now thoroughly depressed, Yami gets to his feet and crawls into their tent.

"Well that went well," Flare says with a sigh.

"We need to figure out a way to help him," Aqua says. "I think I have an idea."

"What is it?" Flare says, her ears perking up.

"Well, we both like him, like, really like him, right?" Aqua asks.

"Of course!" Flare answers.

"Well, what it we both became his mate? I'm sure it would boost his confidence if both of us started fawning all over him," Aqua suggests.

"I think it a good idea but do you think he will go for it? I mean, you're both boys," Flare says.

I don't think that will be a problem once his dominant side comes out," Aqua says with a grin. "Besides, he'll be the one doing all the fucking."

"Okay, I'm in!" Flare says excitedly. With the plan in place, the two friends stand and head for their tent. Flare goes in first, poking her head in. She sees Yami curled up in a ball in one corner of the tent and sighs. She loves him but he really needs help.

"Yami, are you still awake?" Flare calls softly. Yami raises he head slowly, blinking as her.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" He asks. Flare slips into the tent with Aqua close behind.

"Kind of. You see, me and Aqua were talking. We've been together for as long as we can remember, right?" Flare asks.

"Yeah, but what's wrong?" Yami repeats.

"You love us, right?" Aqua says, standing beside Flare.

"Of course. What's this about?"

"Well, we love you too, a lot, and we decided we want you to be our mate," Flare tells him.

"You want me to be your make!?" He asks, jumping to his feet in surprise. "Even you Aqua?"

"Yes, we both love you and, since we are almost like family, we decided this would be best," Aqua replies.

"But Aqua you're a-" Yami starts.

"I know but it doesn't change how I feel," Aqua tells him seriously.

"I love you too but I don't think I could let a guy…you know," Yami says softly.

"Oh that's not a problem," Aqua grins, "I don't mind being on bottom."

"Yami, we both really love you and really want this," Flare says, her and Aqua stepping closer to him. Before Yami can respond again, Flare presses her muzzle against his, her tongue darting out to lick him. Yami give into his friends and licks Flare back, their tongues meeting. Yami looks at Aqua and blinks, a silent invitation. Aqua smile at his friend and join Yami and Flare, their tongues exploring each other more than they ever had before. After a few minutes of licking, Aqua, eager to speed things up, pulls back and lies on his belly. He crawls forward, under Yami, and sees the Umbreon's cock starting to poke out of its sheath.  
"Hello big guy," Aqua mutters, flicking the tip of the dark member with his tongue. Yami gasps at the feeling but Flare keeps his attention, the two now locked in a kiss and exploring each other's mouth. Yami moans into Flare's mouth as Aqua continues his licking, slowly coaxing the dark cock out of hiding. As it grows longer, Aqua can start sliding his mouth around it. He starts flicking the tip with his tongue while it grows. Eventually he gets several inches in his mouth and he can really get to work. He starts sucking hard on Yumi's cock, feeling it get harder and longer in his mouth. Yami was lost in Flare's mouth, their tongues dancing together as they kissed. Finally Aqua had managed to coax Yami to full size, an impressive eight inches. After making sure Yami's cock is well coated with his saliva, he crawl out from under him.

"It looks like our man's ready to go," Aqua says breathlessly. "Who's first?"

"Well you did all the work getting him hard. You should have the honor," Flare says smiling.

"I'm not going to argue," Aqua says then turns to Yami. "Are you up for it?"

"Y-yeah," Yami stammers. Grinning Aqua moves to the middle of the tent and pushes his ass into the air, moving his tail to the side. Yami stares at the offered tail-hole a moment before moving in. He puts his paws on Aqua's hips and lines his cock up with Aqua's ass. Aqua lets out a little squeak as he feels Yami tip pressing against his tight hole. He presses harder and both Pokémon moan, Yami at the tightness and Aqua at the feeling of being filled. Yami press onward, sinking his cock into Aqua's ass slowly but surely. After a minute of pushing, Yami is balls deep inside Aqua.

"Oh Arceus, you're so big Yami! Please hurry up and fuck me! I want to feel you cock pound my tight ass!" Aqua moaned. Yami slowly pulled his cock out of the tight hole, resting his tip against at Aqua's entrance, before driving his shaft all the way into him. Aqua moans loudly and arches his back, wiggling his hips to feel the cock inside him. Yami starts thrusting into Aqua, his ass squeezing Yami every time he pulled out and eagerly accepting him when he pushed in. Not wanting to be left out, Flare sinks to her belly and crawls under Aqua and, much like he did to Yami earlier, started licking Aqua's blue cock. Unlike Yami, Aqua's cock was fully hard and Flare licked and sucked him, making loud slurping sounds that filled the tent.

"Yes, Yami, yes! I've wanted this for so long! Fuck me hard! I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Hearing his friend moan and seeing him writhing under his cock boosted Yami's confidence, making him pound Aqua's tight ass even harder and faster. Underneath the fucking pair, Flare had Aqua's cock in her throat, humming around his shaft and sticking her tongue out to lick his balls. Flare was defiantly ready for her turn, her pussy was flooded with her juices and she couldn't keep her tail still. With the attention his friends were giving him, Aqua was pushed over the edge and came. When Aqua's tight hole squeezed hard around his cock, Yami bucked his hips one last time before unloading his cum into him, making Aqua moan at the heat filling him. The last hard thrust made Aqua buck forward, deep into Flare throat, and he came. His seed gushed from his cock and into Flare's throat, coating it with thick cum. Flare gurgled around Aqua's cock as her belly is filled with seed. When Aqua finally stops cumming, Flare backs off, cleaning his cock with her tongue before standing. With a grunt, Yami pulls out of Aqua's still tight hole. Aqua sighs at the empty feeling and sinks to the ground.

"Wow, that looked like fun." Flare says, licking her lips.

"Then get over here," Yami tells her. Flare shudders at the authority in his voice and walks over to him and lies on her front paws, pushing her gushing pussy in the air. Flare's tail wags eagerly as she feels Yami mount her then his still hard, cum slicked cock pressing against her slit. With a powerful thrust, Yami hilt his dark rod in Flare's burning hole.

"Arceus yes! My pussy is soooo hot! I need your cock to cool me off Yami! Fuck me, don't stop until I cum!" Flare moans are almost a scream as she feels her pussy stretched by Yami's cock. Yami doesn't give her a chance to get used to him; he immediately pulls out and slams back into her, quickly picking up speed. Flare's tongue lolls out of her mouth as she is fucked hard. Aqua is watching his two friends fuck and his own cock quickly gets hard again. Taking a leaf out of Flare's book, he decides to get involved as will. He walks over to Flare's head and puts his paws on her shoulders. Flare sees Aqua's bobbing cock in her face and eagerly opens her mouth. After a couple of small thrusts, Aqua feels his head meet warmth and thrusts, driving his cock into Flare's mouth. The Flareon couldn't believe how lucky she was, both of her best friends filling her from both ends. She moans happily around Aqua's cock, vibrating his shaft in her throat, and presses back against Yami's pounding member.

Yami can't believe how hot Flare's pussy is, even though she's a Fire Type, and he feels like he's melting inside her. He looks down at sees her eyes roll back in pleasure as Aqua feeds her his cock. He looks at Aqua, locking eyes with him, and, at the same time, they both lean in and kiss deeply. Aqua's mouth is the exact opposite of Flare's pussy, both are wet but his mouth is very cool. Their tongues dance back in forth between each other's mouth while they thrust into Flare under them. The stimulation is too much for Flare and she cums, her moans muffles by the cock in her mouth. The two friends inside her feel Flare shudder between them and, with one last thrust, hilts themselves inside her and unload. Yami's cock is squeezed by Flare's hot pussy as she fills her with his cum and he keeps thrusting, fucking his seed deeper into her. Aqua moans into Yami's mouth as Flare's throat starts milking his cock and his seed joins Yami's in her quickly filling belly. Yami and Aqua hold their cocks inside Flare's body until they start to soften, then they pull out and lay on either side of Flare. All three are quickly fall asleep.

A week later, Yami is finishing a battle.

"Great job boy!" His Trainer says, hugging him and rubbing his head. Yami had managed to take out all four of the other Trainer's Pokémon by himself, with no hesitation. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm happy you're happy."

Yami nuzzles against his Trainer. When they part, Flare and Aqua run up to him.

"Great job, Yami!" they chorus.

"That battle really got me fired up." Yami says, a glint in his eye. "How about we go have some fun."

Aqua and Flare grin as his confidence and the three lovers bound off into the forest.


	12. PachirisuFxMinccinoFxHumanF

Author's Note: Hey everybody. This one is a request from ZYXA12-ReBornX7. Don't forget your own for the request, enjoy, and as always, Happy Fapping!

Fluffy Girly Fun

"Pachiii~" "Minnn~" Marie giggles at the sound. Her girls were getting impatient; they wanted to play in the shower.

"I'm almost done," Marie calls to them. She hears cheering and the calling stops as the wait semi-patiently. A few minutes later, Marie steps out of the shower and starts toweling off. Her long, light blue hair is first, then she moves down, paying extra attention to her large DD breasts before going lower, her thoughts turning dirty. She shakes herself before she goes too far, her girls want their turn after all. Wrapping the towel tightly around her body, the bottom not quite covering her ass, and opens the bathroom door.

Two small, fluffy shapes rush past her and jump into the shower. Marie's Pokémon, a Shiny Pachirisu and Shiny Minccino, turn on the shower. Pachirisu standing of Minccino's shoulders to reach the knobs. Marie giggles at her girl's enthusiasm and leaves them to their fun, flopping down on her bed and closing her eyes.  
In the shower the two Pokémon are admiring each other's bodies. The warm water had slicked their fur to their bodies, showing off their curvy forms and large breasts. Minccino grabbed a bottle of shampoo, vanilla scented, and squirts a large dollop on her paw. She rubs her paws together, soaping them both up, before massaging Pachirisu's head. The small Pokémon closes her eyes and enjoys the attention, shuddering when Minccino suds up her sensitive ears. After carefully washing Pachirisu's face, keeping the soap out of her eyes, Minccino gets to her favorite part. She grabs the bottle of shampoo and squirts it onto Pachirisu's chest. Pachirisu gasps at the slight colds, feeling her nipples harden, and Minccino giggles. It looks like her friend had taken a load of cum on her chest, what with the shampoo being white.

When she is one admiring Pachirisu's large breasts, Minccino gets to work, rubbing in the soap with both paws. She loves the feeling of Pachirisu's breasts under her paws, her small fingers sinking into the soft flesh. Pachirisu's eyes are closed, enjoying the attention on her breasts. Minccino has to resist the temptation to take one of her friend's gorgeous nipples into her mouth because, although the shampoo smells wonderful, it tastes horrible. She instead contents herself with pinching Pachirisu's nipples and making her friend moan. Even though she doesn't want too, her friends breasts are too much fun, Minccino moves lower, rubbing a flat stomach on the way down. Before she moves any lower, she spins Pachirisu around. After getting more shampoo, the entire bathroom smelled like vanilla now, Minccino goes to work on Pachirisu's huge tail. It was still a little fluffy; the water hadn't been able to make it through Pachirisu's thick fur yet. That didn't last long however, with Minccino working water and suds into the silky fur. When her tail is all soapy Minccino moves on. She is now kneeling down in front of Pachirisu. She slowly rubber her soft thighs, working the muscles expertly. Pachirisu sigh, the massage loosening her muscles. Then she gasps suddenly when Minccino's hand brushes against her slit. She acts like she didn't realize what she did, continues to rub Pachirisu, switching legs every few seconds and brushing against her slit when she did so. Eventually she went farther down, finishing washing her friend, moving slowly even though she was ready for her turn. When she finished, Minccino handed the shampoo to Pachirisu.

The little squirrel was eager to get started. As good as being washed felt, she love the silky feeling of Minccino's fur and her large firm breasts. And when she used her tail…wow. Pachirisu started in much the same way as Minccino, soaping her paws up and rubbing it into her head. Minccino's ears were not as sensitive as Pachirisu's but it still felt amazing when her friend gently rubbed her ears, making her whiskers twitch pleasantly. When Pachirisu was finished, she re-soaped and went to work on Minccino's amazing breasts. She started rubbing softly, pressing her soft pad against Minccino's nipples. Pachirisu grinned mischievously when an idea popped into her head. She generated a very small amount of electricity; too much would shock them badly because of the water. Then she started rubbing Minccino's breast, making them tingle wonderfully with the contact and Minccino moans softly. Pachirisu grins at her friend as she massage there soft breasts and starts moving down Minccino's body. The electricity pulses through Minccino gently, loosening muscles in her flat stomach. Pachirisu runs her paws over Minccino's curvy hips and onto her thighs. She gasps loudly as she feels Pachirisu's electricity work its way to her slit as Pachirisu brushes her paws against it. As Minccino did with her, Pachirisu paid very little attention to her lower lips, only brushing against them briefly. She took her time rubbing Minccino's legs before finishing. After both girls were soaped up they helped each other rinse off; they things really heated up.

With warm water running down their small, curvy bodies, the girls locked lips. The giggled into each other's mouths as they kissed, tongues flicking against the others. They press their wet bodies together, their nipples rubbing against the other nipples. Hands roam over bodies and play with ears and tails until they come to rest on tight, firm ass, four hands cupping and kneading four cheeks. After the long, passionate kiss and a lot of fondling, they break apart. Pachirisu takes the initiative, kissing her way down Minccino's body to her breasts before finally sucking a nipple into her mouth. Minccino moaned as her friend suck on her hard nub while Pachirisu's right hand went to her other mound and kneaded it against her chest. After sucking for a few minutes, Pachirisu switched sides, slipping Minccino's other hard nipple into her hot mouth. After enjoying herself for a while, Pachirisu detaches from Minccino's chest and offer her own to her friend. The eager chinchilla Pokémon brings her head down and latches onto her friend's hard nub, sucking hard. Pachirisu moans at the sudden suction and presses Minccino's head into her chest, smothering her with her large breasts. By now both girl's were very horny. When Minccino pulls away from Pachirisu's chest, they grin at each other, know what the other is thinking.

With practiced ease the girls sit down on the shower floor. They slide closer until their dripping slits are pressed together and their legs are wrapped around each other. They starts bucking their hip small amounts, making sure their lips are grinding together. Wet smacking sounds start to fill the bathroom along with high-pitched moans as the grind and thrust the pussies together. They add to their pleasure they start playing with their own breasts, pinching and rolling their hard nipples as they grind. Both girls let out an extra loud moan when their clits brush together. Having found their sweet spot, their friends grind on each other clits hard, legs pulling them together.

Meanwhile, Marie was wakened from her nap by sounds from the bathroom. First there were squeaks of her girls playing but they soon turned into much dirtier moans. Marie knew her Pokémon were close and often did things like this together but she had never seen, or more hopefully, joined in. Now's my chance, she thought, getting slowly off the bed and making her way to the bathroom. Pushing the door open, Marie slips into the bathroom. In their eagerness to get in the shower, they hadn't bothered to draw the curtain close. Marie was treated to the sight of her two small girls grinding their pussies against each other on the shower floor. Not wanting to disturb them, she lets her towel slide to the floor and, with a short hop, jumps on the counter. She slides back until she is pressed up against the wall and can put her feet on the counter. On the counter she had a good view of her girls grinding in the shower. Already turned on by their small squeaks and moans, two of her fingers easily slide into her moist hole. While her other hand starts kneading her large breasts, a third finger parts her lips and her thrusting picks up speed. Unfortunately for Marie, the two small Pokémon are already very close to cumming and, only a few minutes after she started, Minccino and Pachirisu finish. With their clits constantly grinding together and the self stimulation on their breasts, they cum. They gush cum, drenching each other in their juices. When they finish they rub a paw on the other slit, gathering juices, before licking them clean. When their orgasm subsides, the girls give each other one last rub down to wash out their fur before getting out of the shower.

"Well, well, well it looks like you two had fun," Marie says from the counter. Their heads snap up at the voice and are surprised to see their Trainer. Even more surprising is the glistening juices between her legs and on her fingers, which she is licking off. Marie giggles at their faces.

"You two were having so much fun, I didn't want to interrupt," She says. Then she pushes her bottom lip out in a cute pout, "You never asked me to join either." Pachirisu and Minccino look at each other in shock at their Trainer; they never thought she would want to play with them like that. Soon the shock turned into a smile and they started to giggle. Bounding over to Marie, they jump onto the counter and start pulling on her hands. Marie laughs and slides of the counter, the pool of juices making it slick under her amazing ass. She lets her girls pull her back into the bedroom and onto the bed. Marie is pushed onto the bed and her Pokémon immediately latch onto her hard, pink nipples.

"Oh wow girls, that feels amazing! Keep sucking, don't stop!" Marie moans as her Pokémon suckle. They had been sucking for a minute or so when Marie suddenly feels a pinch in her nipples. The pinch goes away quickly and is replaced by a rush of pleasure. On her nipples, Minccino and Pachirisu are surprised when their mouths are suddenly filled with milk. They look up in surprise at their Trainer. She's surprised as well.

"It must me all the Moo Moo Milk I've been drinking." Marie reasons. "Damn hormones." Minccino flicks her nipple to bring her attention back to them. "What oh yeah, don't stop, it feels amazing! Drink me dry, girls!"

Her Pokémon happily start to suckle again, swallowing mouthfuls of milk. Marie was moaning in pleasure as her Pokémon nursed, she could feel her pussy starting to drip, and she couldn't even reach it. As amazing and new as her lactation was, her pussy needed attention, especially after her bathroom fingering.  
"O-okay girls, we need to switch things up. As much fun as this is, and I will never stop drinking Moo Moo Milk, I need more." With some direction from their Trainer, all three girls are quickly in position. Marie hasn't moves, still on her back on the bed, legs now spread. Minccino is on all fours with her head between Marie's legs, her mouth inches from a dripping pussy. Farther up and laying between Marie's DD breasts, is Pachirisu. The squirrel Pokémon is laying on her back with Minccino's pussy pressed against her mouth. Marie is lucky her Pokémon are the size they are because, lined up as they are on her body, she also has access to Pachirisu's slit, though she has to lean her head up a bit. When everybody is in position, Minccino kicks things off.

Eager to taste her Trainer for the first time, she leans forward and licks Marie's now soaked pussy, her small tongue taking little, fluttering licks. Marie moans and buries her tongue in Pachirisu's tiny slit, finally getting to eat out one of her fluffy girls. Pachirisu squeaks at the tongue between her legs the digs in between Minccino's silky thighs, her juices already dripping onto Pachirisu face. For a while the girls settle into a wet and wild rhythm of licking and moaning into each other's pussies, juices covering everyone's face. Then Pachirisu had a spark, literally. When Marie's tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her, Pachirisu let out a little jolt of electricity. Far from hurting, Minccino moaned and squeaked at the jolt in her pussy. Likewise, Marie felt a tingle in her mouth and breasts, where Pachirisu was laying. While not as strong as the pussy to tongue contact of her Pokémon, Marie's whole body was tingling from the electricity. Then Marie had an idea of her own.

Taking her mouth of Pachirisu's pussy, making her whine at the loss, Marie flicked Pachirisu's tail-hole with her tongue. The small Pokémon gasped at the feeling, never having done it with Minccino before. When Pachirisu's ass was slick with saliva, Marie started pushing her tongue into the small hole. Pachirisu couldn't keep still as the tongue slipped into her ass; she was writhing against Marie's body and vibrating Minccino's pussy with her moans. Marie soon got her tongue into Pachirisu's ass, lick and stretching her walls as well as replacing her tongue with her fingers in Pachirisu's pussy. After a few minutes Pachirisu got used to the feeling of a warm muscle in her ass and decided to do the same to Minccino. Although her tongue is smaller than Marie's, Minccino's ass was tiny as well. Marie felt Minccino moan into her pussy when Pachirisu's tongue started pushing into her friend. Pachirisu was able to grab the back of Minccino's legs and pull her down, digging her tongue deeper into her ass. Using one hand on Minccino ass to hold her down, Pachirisu pushes her fluffy paw into Minccino's pussy, coating her fur with juices as she fisted Minccino. Again Minccino moans into Marie's pussy. Now that her ass is getting tongued, Minccino decided to let Marie in on the fun. With her juices leaking, Marie's ass is already lubed. Knowing that, Minccino just slides her small tongue into Marie's tight hole, licking her insides eagerly and thrusting her tongue in and out. The licking continues until the girls are ready to cum, Pachirisu sending electricity through them to speed up the process.

With direct contact of Pachirisu's tongue in her ass, Minccino gets a stimulating jolt of electricity, sending her into orgasm. Her ass squeezes around Pachirisu's tongue, thought the Pokémon keeps licking her, and her pussy convulses, spraying Pachirisu's face with her warm juices. Through her orgasm, Minccino keep up her licking of Marie's ass and pawing her pussy. When Marie feels the surge of electricity, she too cums. Her pussy drenches Minccino's face, matting her fur with cum and her ass contracts on Minccino's tongue. Knowing she helped her friend and Trainer cum, plus being between the two writhing girls, sent Pachirisu over the edge soon after them. After coating Marie's face and chest with her cum, Pachirisu has to stop the electricity and everyone starts to come down.

"Wow girls, that was amazing!" Marie gasps, chest heaving. Pachirisu and Minccino are breathing heavily as well but the energetic Pokémon soon recover. Minccino crawls up beside Pachirisu and the two of them start suckling again. The sensation is very pleasant for Marie and quickly heats her up again. Before she can do anything however, the girls make their own plan. Detaching themselves from her nipples, the girls each straddle one of Marie's large breasts. Pachirisu and Minccino hold on to each other as the start grinding, rubbing themselves on Marie's hard nipples. Knowing that Marie is going to want-need-more stimulation, Pachirisu uses her tail to rub between Marie's legs. Marie gasps at the contact of the fluffy tail on her lower lips and she moans loudly as her clit is jolted by the little electric squirrel. Minccino wraps her arms around Pachirisu and pulls her into a deep kiss, tasting each other's mouth. While they kiss, Minccino brings her tail around to tease their nipples; her silky, fluffy fur tickling wonderfully Soon Minccino breaks the kiss and sucks one of Pachirisu's nipples into her mouth, sucking hard. After worshiping her friend's breasts, Minccino leans back and lets Pachirisu do the same to her, enjoying the intense suction. As the grind on her chest, her nipples rubbing against their small clits, she decides to add to their fun.

She starts sucking on her two middle fingers, coating them with her saliva, before circling both girls' assholes. This elicits a squeak of surprise from both girls that quickly turns into moans as Marie's fingers sink into them. Marie's chest is quickly glazed with juice, making it glisten, and the stimulation of her nipples causes them to start leaking milk, adding to the mixture. Marie's grabs her girl's small asses as she thrusts her middle finger deep into their tight holes. After a particularly sensitive spot inside Pachirisu, Marie gets a larger than normal shock, bordering on pain but still mostly pleasure. Feeling her Pokémon's reaction, Marie bares down on that spot, hitting it with the tip of her finger the rubbing it relentlessly. After exploring Minccino's inside thoroughly, Marie finds her special spot as well and soon both Pokémon are enjoying the fingering. With their clits rubbing on Marie's nipples and her finger in their ass, the small Pokémon are quickly pushed over the edge. Marie feels her finger squeezed hard by her girls and she is unable to remove her finger from them. Cum sprays from their pussies, splashing against Marie's chest, some reaching her mouth which she eagerly drinks. The orgasm causes Pachirisu to shock Marie again, this time it's so intense that Marie's muscles convulse and she cums on the spot, soaking Pachirisu's tail with her cum. Slowly the three girls start to come down. The Pokémon slide off Marie's chest, each curling around on breast and suckling even as they fall asleep. Marie wraps her arms around her girls as she too sleeps, just feeling a tickly between her legs as they cover her slit with their tails.


	13. MeinfooFxHumanM

Author's Note: Okay, to the three people that I'm pretty sure are working together, if it's not the same person, I got the request and it's on the list. To Vincent, the requester, it's finally out! Sorry for the wait and I hope you, and everyone else, likes it. Also, I now have a list of Pokemon o have used or already have requests for, please take a look before you send your request. I will repeat Pokemon only if they are paired with a Pokemon I haven't used yet. Thank you. Thanks to everyone who read, leave your requests, and as always, Happy Fapping!

Exploring Feelings

"Meinfoo, Jump Kick!" Mark calls out. His Pokémon jumps into the air before streaking toward her opponent. Clay's Excadrill is fast but he can't get out of the way in time. Meinfoo's attack lands squarely on his head, denting the metal helmet and knocking him out.

"Mark and Meinfoo are the winners!" The referee calls. Mark runs up to his Pokémon and sweeps her up in a hug. Mark is eighteen and a big guy. He's just over six feet tall with sandy brown hair. Under his black T-shirt Meinfoo can feel his hard muscles against her fur, making her blush. Mark set her down and accepts his badge from Clay, the man congratulating them both on a good fight.

"What do you say girl, want to celebrate?" Mark asks her once they leave the gym.

"Mein!" She agrees readily, jumping up and down. Mark laughs and leads the way into the city. It's early evening and it's not long until they find a restaurant. They order their food and as they wait Mark goes back over the fight, complementing Meinfoo constantly. She is sure her blush never leaves her face. As a special treat, Mark order Meinfoo's favorite dessert. The pair is pleasantly full at the end of the meal. Mark pays and they leave. The sun had sunk below the horizon while they had eaten and the walk back to the Pokémon Center is lit by street lamps. Mark waves to the nurse on duty as he and Meinfoo head back to their room.

"Well, I could use a shower," Mark says, stripping out of his cloths. Meinfoo blushes furiously and turns her head. Mark grins at his Pokémon and doesn't miss her peeking out from between her fingers as he takes his time waking to the bathroom. He closes the door but leaves it open a crack. He turns on the shower, steam filling the room, and steps under the water. As he washes, he hears the door creak just barely. Not letting her know she's there, Mark continues washing. When he's done he grabs a towel, giving Meinfoo time to quickly rush away from the door, and dries off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, the leaves the bathroom. Meinfoo is sitting in a chair a desk.

"Whew, that felt good," Mark says, flopping onto the bed. Meinfoo quickly notices that towel doesn't do a very good job of covering him up. Mark sees her looking at him and grins. Her eyes are focused downward but when she raises them, and sees Mark watching her, she quickly looks away, face red.

"Why don't you join me?" Mark says playfully. Meinfoo stay still for a full minute before she slides off the chair as walks to the bed, eyes down. Mark reaches down suddenly and picks her up by the waist.

"Foo!" She squeaks. Mark laughs and cuddles her to his chest, her small body pressed against him.

"You're so cute!" He says. She tentatively reaches up and wraps her hands around his neck, burying her head in his chest to hide her face. Still holding her with one arm, Mark uses his other to tilt her head up, one finger under her chin. He leans down and softly brushes her lips with his own. He feels Meinfoo's body stiffen against his but he continues the kiss. As the kiss deepens, Meinfoo starts to relax, sinking onto his lap. The hand on her waist move to her back, his rough palm rubbing against her soft fur, his finger making little circles up her spine. Meinfoo shivers and presses closer to Mark, her own small fingers starting to explore. She reaches up, running her fingers through his damp hair and holds on. Mark's hand starts dropping lower on her back, wrapping back around her waist he starts rubbing one hard thigh.

Meinfoo gasps as his fingers brush higher and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Their breath and saliva mix as Mark explores her mouth for the first time. Frozen at touch, Meinfoo lets Mark's tongue rub every inch of her mouth. He starts rubbing her thigh again, making small circles like he did on her back. Again Meinfoo slowly gets used to the contact only shivering when Mark's hand starts to drift higher. Gently Mark rubs her small slit with his middle finger. Meinfoo moans into his mouth as her slit starts to bead with moisture. Mark continues rubbing until his finger is coated with her juices, and he is sure she is wet. Gently he presses his middle finger against her, parting her tight lips and sinking into his first knuckle.

"Meiiinnn~"She moans, breaking the kiss, unable to focus. Her arms tighten around Mark's neck and her breath is hot in his mouth as she pants hard. Through her pleasure, Meinfoo can feel something hard pressing against her ass as she squirms on Mark's lap. Mark's lets her writhe on him as he presses his finger deeper into her slit, rubbing every inch of her he can reach. It's not long until Mark's finger does its job and she cums. Meinfoo squeals in Mark's ear as her tight slit clamps down his finger and his lap is soaked with her cum. He keeps rubbing her, his finger slowing as her orgasm starts to fade. As she catches her breath he licks his finger, finding it sweet with juice.

"How was that girl?" Mark says smiling. Meinfoo doesn't move, just hugs him tighter and purrs.

"Haha, I'll take that as a good thing." He laughs. When Meinfoo had recovered a bit she slides off Mark's lap. At first he thinks she is going somewhere but she stands on the bed in front of him and, in a sudden surge of boldness, whipped his towel off him. Her gasp is audible; it didn't feel as big under the towel, as his ten inches is revealed. Mark watches her as Meinfoo gets down on her knees between Mark's legs, his cock pointing right at her. Tentatively she reaches out and touches his cock, poking the tip with her finger, making it bob. Mark tries not to laugh as she examines his cock with wide eyes. Soon she gathers the courage to grip his shaft and slowly start rubbing it with one hand. Her eyes are locked on the bobbing organ, her face getting closer every second.

When only an inch separates her from his head, she sticks her small, pink tongue out and gives it a quick lick. She pulls back, her tongue still poking out of her mouth cutely, before licking him again. As the minutes pass, Mark watches Meinfoo as she steadily gets more comfortable with his cock. Soon she takes a step forward and put his head in her mouth, enveloping it in moist heat. Without pulling back, she starts to sink her head onto his shaft, pushing him into her mouth and throat. At six inches she gags a little, for a second, then keeps going. Mark is amazed when he feels her small tongue on his balls. She holds his entire length in her throat for a few seconds before backing off, leaving him with a slick coat of saliva. Her hands start stroking him as she inches off his cock, until she sinks down again. Mark closes his eyes and enjoys Meinfoo's mouth as she sucks, making loud slurping noises as she does so. When he can feel his orgasm starting to build, she stops her.

"How about we try the real thing girl?" Mark asks. Meinfoo looks up at him, her eyes wide.

"Mei?" She asks questionably, point her herself then him.

"Of course me and you." He tells her. At this she makes some more gestures and questioning noises. Mark quickly deciphers her meaning.

"Yes I know you're a Pokémon and I'm a human and no I don't care. We've been together forever and I love you."

"Meinfoo, foo!" She says, pointing to her chest and nodding vigorously and blushing. I love you too.

Before she can say anything else, Mark sweeps her up and hugs her tightly before turning on the bed and laying her on her back. Even thought Mark towers over her, Meinfoo is not the least bit nervous, she's ready. She spreads her short legs as far apart as she can and looks at Mark expectantly. But Mark is a big guy, even if Meinfoo was the size of a human, and there's no way he is going of fit between her legs. Instead, Mark grabs her ankles and puts her legs together before lifting them in the air. Meinfoo rests her legs on Mark's stomach and grabs her hips to pull her closer. He rubs the head of his ten inches against her tight slit and starts to press into her. Her closed legs maker her all the tighter as she stretches her wider. Meinfoo squirms under Mark as her pussy is entered for the first time, by human or Pokémon. Mark wasn't surprised by her lack of hymen; she did a lot of kicks after all, and was glad he didn't have to hurt her. He kept working his way deeper into her hole, groaning at her tightness and warmth. It took a while but, finally he stopped pushing, their bodies touching.

"Wow girl, you're so tight!" Mark groans, resisting the urge to start fucking her hard. Meinfoo had never felt anything like Mark's cock; it was so big and warm. She put her paws just above her slit and isn't surprised that she can feel a hard bump there; his cock was a very tight fit. She leans up and is able to see the outline of his huge shaft against her skin. She was amazed that it didn't hurt. Mark held his place a full minute until he couldn't take it any longer. He pulled his huge cock out of Meinfoo, making her sigh at the emptiness, before sawing back into her. Meinfoo cried out at the sudden feeling of her insides being stretched and wanted more. Taking her moans as confirmation, Mark started fucking her tight pussy faster and harder. If she would have been a human girl, his speed and size would have hurt her, being a Pokémon, and Fighting-type at that, she was able to take his huge member inside her without pain.

After the first minute, Mark starts to speed up his thrusting. Meinfoo grabs at the sheet under her as her Trainer fucks her and little mews of pleasures are forced out with every thrust. She can feel his heavy balls slap against her ass every time he enters her. His thrusts are so strong the bed they're on starts to shake, thumping against the wall in time with Mark's thrusts. He can see the outline of his cock against her fur as he fucks her and she can feel herself stretching around him. Unbeknownst to them, the banging attracts attention. They are so into their fucking they don't notice the pink-haired head of the nurse poke into their room. She quietly backs out of the room and shuts the door, happy for the pair.

As he's fucking her, his cock suddenly find that special spot inside Meinfoo and, when he hits it, she cums instantly. For a few seconds, Mark has to stop fucking Meinfoo, her pussy is squeezing him so tight. He doesn't give up however and eventually starts pounding her through her orgasm, forcing her clenching pussy to accept him. When she starts to come down, Mark switches positions. They move back to much the same position as when he fingered her, Meinfoo sitting on Mark's lap facing him. He holds her by the waist and starts pumping up into her. Her cute face is scrunched up in ecstasy as her pussy is ploughed and Mark can't resist capturing her in another kiss. Meinfoo starts adding to their pleasure now, grinding down on him with each thrust. Mark slides on hand over her hard stomach and between her legs. He takes her clit between two large fingers and pinches it lightly. Meinfoo's reaction is explosive. She cums for the third time on the spot, soaking the bed and Mark's cock and lap with her juices. This time the intense tightness and the convulsing of her wall around his cock push Mark over the edge. He wraps his arms around her body and presses her against his chest and he slams past her final barrier. With a groan he unloads his seed into her womb, quickly overflowing it until it forces its way between them to join their juices. Even with the overflow, Meinfoo's stomach bulges out a bit, filled with cum. When he stops cumming, Mark holds Meinfoo close, his cock still inside her. As he holds her, he feels her breathing slow. He looks down and sees that she had fallen asleep in his arms with his cock still inside her. He lies down and holds her against his chest, watching her until he too fall asleep. 


	14. ReshiramFxXerneasMxHumanF

Author's Note: Whew, I think this is my longest one yet. Hell, I could almost turn this into a short story. I defiantly got caught up in it. Anyway, thanks to Tomytheawesome, I had fun with this one and I hope you all do to. Another reminder to check the list on my profile before you submit you requests. If you read my other fic, Trials of a Pokemorph, I'm still accepting OCs. If anyone makes a mother/daughter combo I can use it in the next chapter or two. Well that's everything for now, thanks for reading, leave your requests, and as always, Happy Fapping!

Legendary Three-way

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Rose muttered to herself. She was in Geosenge Town in the Kalos Region, looking at the rubble in the middle of town. A few year ago a group of people, Team-something-or-other, had almost whipped all live from Kalos using the Legendary Pokémon Yveltal. They had some kind of flower cannon. Luckily a group of Trainers, including the soon to be Champion had stopped them, blowing up their hideout in Geosenge in the process. Now Rose was here, she was curious about the ruins of the laboratory. Legend had it that there are two Legendary Pokémon. Years ago the one that was awakened was Yveltal. Rose was in search of its counterpart, Xerneas.

She made her way to the back of the town; according to the townspeople there was a large rock that used to be the entrance to the hideout. She easily found the rock and also a problem. In front of the rock was a smaller, but still pretty big, rock. She was ready for something like this however.

She pulled a Pokeball off her belt, "I need you Machamp!" In a burst of light the four-armed, Fighting-type appeared.

"Alright Machamp, use Focus Punch on that rock." Rose tells him. He nods and faces the rock. He stands perfectly still, focusing his energy. His four fists start to glow with power. With a shout, Machamp rushes the rock and slams into it with his one fist. A large crack appears. A second blow cracks the rock in half. Pulling back his last two fists, he slams them into the two halves of rock. Rose has to hold her skirt down at the blow back. Machamp nods in satisfaction at the rock, now split vertically in quarters with cracks all through it. He looks back at Rose, a shit-eating grin on his face, and flicks the rock with one finger. With a rumble, the entire thing comes crashing down.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're strong," Rose says with a grin. The two work together to clear a hole big enough for Rose to climb through. With the blockage cleared, Rose grabs Machamp's Pokeball.

"Thanks for the help, big guy," Rose says. She brushes her long red hair out of her face and grabs his Pokeball, recalling him. As he goes, he leaves a dusty hand print on Rose's ass. "Horny bastard, I'll have to thank him properly later."

Now that the way was cleared, Rose ducked through the opening. Inside she was in a small room with a square panel in the middle. She kicks it and is surprised when it light's up. Guessing it's an elevator, she presses a button with a down arrow on it. As she thought, she feels herself start to descend. To decent only takes five minutes but when the doors open, Rose flings herself out of the box.

"Damn thing," She swore. Halfway down the light's had went out and the elevator had stopped. Annoyed, she had kicked the center panel. The elevator had grinded in protest and she could have sworn it dropped a few inches. Paranoid, she quickly apologized to the elevator. After that, it had to be a coincidence, the elevator lights came back on and the rest of the trip was smooth. Now that she was out, Rose looked around. She was in a large room with a bunch of desks and computers. Most of them were dead but one or two still flickered with life. The first one she went to erupted in smoke and sparks when she touched a key then died. The second one had a crack in the screen but it was still readable. She opened some files and flipped through document. She didn't find anything for a while but she was persistent. Eventually she found the briefest mention of the other Legendary, just its name, but it was enough for her.

Satisfied that she was in the right place, she started exploring. There wasn't much in the room besides computers and what looked like a huge window, but it was blocked by rocks and dirt. There was only one other door beside the elevator so she went through it. Her next fifteen minutes were spent following a long corridor. Every ten feet or so there was a small set of stairs, telling her she was going farther down. Eventually she reached the end, a huge set of doors wedged open by debris. Most of the room was filled with large rocks but she could piece together what it used to look like. It was a big room and in the middle was what almost looked like an alter with electrical cords handing from the ceiling.

"This must be where Yveltal was," She thought out loud. As her voice echoed around the room, she thought she heard something when the echo faded.

"Hello! Is somebody there?" She called. Again she heard just the barest whisper of a noise. She called out every few seconds, slowly pinpointing the noise. She decided it was coming from behind a medium sized rock. Putting her back against one of its neighbors, she put her feet against the rock and pushed. It took some time, she had to rock it back and forth being careful it didn't fall on her, but she succeeded in pushing it over. When the dust settled she looked at the wall. There was a small opening in the wall. She stepped through and saw what looked like a section of the wall. When the door was closed it would be impossible to tell it was there. She called out again and a buzzing entered her head. It wasn't a bad feeling, far from it. It seemed to fill her with energy and life.

"I knew it!" She whispered excitedly. She hurried through the tunnel. It was short and she soon entered a small room about half the size of the last one. This one was untouched by the explosion that had destroyed the hideout. What really caught her attention was the white tree standing in the center of the room, there was a large black X on the front. The buzzing the filled her body was coming from the tree. She slowly approached the tree and laid her hand on its smooth white trunk. Immediately she heard creaking and groaning, not just of one tree but a forest full, coming from the tree. She backed away as it started to glow. The bare branches stretching above the tree cracked and flecks of bark started falling. Bright, rainbow light came from the fissures. The continued down the trunk and, with a final, earsplitting groan, the tree exploded. Rose dropped to the ground and covered her head.

"Do not worry, Rose. Nothing will hurt you," A voice, distinctly male, said. Rose slowly stood and gaped in wonder. Standing before her, antlers glowing multi-colored, was Xerneas. "I must thank you for finding me; I've been waiting for you." His voice is rich and deep, the rustling of leaves following his words. "I see you have brought one of my fellow Legendaries with you, although you don't know it. Let me see the stone you have."

Speechless, Rose brings out the stone in question. It was a gift from her cousin in Unova. It was white stone with a few lines on it. It was interesting to look at but she never thought it was anything but a stone. As Xerneas's direction, Rose placed the stone on the ground and backed away. Suddenly the room was buzzing with life. Grass and small trees suddenly sprouted out of the ground. Xerneas focused his energy on the white stone. It rose up in the air as started glowing and expanding. Soon there was another Legendary Pokémon standing in the room, Reshiram. The white dragon looked around, its eyes finally settling on Xerneas.  
"I thought I sense you, it's been a long time," Reshiram's bell-like voice rang in the cavern.

"Greeting, Lady Reshiram, it has indeed been quite some time. I remember our last meeting very pleasurably," Xerneas says. To Rose's surprise, a blush bloom across Reshiram's face, coloring ever her fur pink. "But we will have time to catch up later. There is a young lady that requires our attention."  
For the first time, Reshiram turns to Rose. The young girl stares nervously at the large dragon.

"Hold on a second, this might help." Reshiram's body started glowing again, this time she started to shrink. When the glow faded, a woman was standing in her place. She had long flowing white hair and icy blue eyes. Her arms were also part wing, long feather extending off the outside edge of her arms. Her body was covered in short, white fur and what a body it was. The fur looked as soft as air and she was nude with a large, firm pair of breasts on her chest. On her thighs large tufts of fur grew, much like on her dragon form. When she turned, Rose sees a tail much the same as before only much smaller.

"That's better," the woman said, "It was kind of small in here anyway." She turned to Rose. "Now, I believe Xerneas mentioned something about thanking you." Before Rose could move, Reshiram pulled her against her body and kissed her. Rose gasped and Reshiram took the chance to slide her tongue into the girl's mouth. Rose noticed it was different, longer, thinner, and hotter than a human's tongue before she hesitantly gave in and kissed the Legendary back. As they were kissing, Rose saw movement out of the corner of her eye, walking around behind her. Suddenly she felt a tugging on her shirt and a warm breeze. Reshiram broke the kiss and pulled away. As she did, Roses shirt fell off her. Xerneas had slit it down the back. As it fell, Roses small perky breasts appeared, she had no need for a bra. Beside her, Xerneas leaned his head down and Reshiram took placed her hand on his cheeks and kissed him too. Rose could see their long tongues flicking against the others. Now that things had started, Rose didn't want to be left out.

She approached the Legendaries and added her own tongue, starting a three-way kiss with lots of slurping and smacking. Xerneas's tongue was as long as Reshiram's but instead of being hot, every time she touched it she buzzed with energy. The three continued the make out session until Reshiram decided to push thing forward. She broke away from the other two and disappeared from Rose's view. Now she had Xerneas all to herself and loved it. His tongue slipped into her mouth and filled her with life. She sucked on the long muscle like she would a cock, drinking him in and flicking him with her own tongue. She forgot about Reshiram until suddenly Xerneas gasped into her mouth and his tongue slide down her throat. Rose pulls away with a gasp, looking around for Reshiram.

Rose found her kneeling under Xerneas, his huge foot long cock in her hands. Rose grin mischievously at the women before joining her under Xerneas. Together they lick Xerneas's black cock, trailing their tongues along his length until they meet at the head and share a quick kiss, before going back to the cock. Reshiram went to the tip, took it in her mouth and started sucking vigorously. Rose licked her way to his heavy balls and lavishes them with her tongue. She sucked first one then the other into her mouth until. Xerneas's long cock rested on her forehead as he sucked and fondled his balls. On Reshiram's end she was bobbing and twisting her mouth on his cock. She kept pushing father down his shaft until eight inches of his shaft are down her throat. She left the rest to Rose, who was rubbing his saliva coated shaft with her hand and still sucking his balls. Suddenly Rose felt him tighten in her mouth. She let his balls pop out of her mouth and quickly joined Reshiram at his head. She pulled off his cock and they joined forces in licking and sucking his head. When they hear him groan and his hips start to buck, they turn toward each other and press their breasts together. They keep stroking him with their hands until he finally cums. They aim his shaft at their breasts and let him coat their firm mounds with his seed. They squeal like children as they are covered with seed. Reshiram point's Xerneas's cock up and his seed splashes across their faces and hair.

As he stops cumming, the last few shots landing low on the girl's bodies, Rose wraps Reshiram in a hug. Their cum covered breasts press together, nipples rubbing, as Rose starts cleaning Reshiram's face with her tongue. His cum is thick and musky and Rose takes her time cleaning Reshiram's face, her tongue flicking over her cheeks and nibbling on her bottom lip. Soon Reshiram returns the favor, cleaning Rose with her long, hot tongue. When Reshiram reaches Rose's mouth her tongue snakes between her lips and they taste Xerneas's musk in each other's mouths. The girls continue kissing until Xerneas's cock interrupts them; it was still hard and wanting more.

"Remember what you promised last time we met, Lady?" Xerneas asks, cock bobbing as he talked. Reshiram smiled lustily.

"Why yes, I think I do. I've been waiting a thousand years for this," Reshiram says. Rose move slightly as Reshiram gets on all fours under Xerneas. "Rose, dear, could you help the big guy."

Rose move around behind Reshiram. She can't resist rubbing Reshiram furry white ass, the cheeks firm in her hands. Rose gives Reshiram's tail a stroke as well and is surprised when she lets out a little moan and arches her back. I'm going to have to remember that, Rose thinks. Eventually Rose gets around to doing what Reshiram asked. She grips his black member and lines it up with Reshiram's slit, separating the dripping lips with her fingers.

"Not there, Rose, higher," Reshiram tells her. "And a little lubrication if you would." Rose got her meaning. She lets Xerneas's cock go and puts on hand on each of Reshiram's ass cheeks. Rose spreads her ass and reveilles her Legendary asshole. Licking her lips, Rose circles Reshiram's hole with her tongue. When it's shiny with saliva, Rose presses against the tight hole, working her tongue back and forth to stretch her. Soon Rose gets her tongue past her tight ring. Pressing forward, Rose starts licking inside Reshiram ass, lubing her up for Xerneas's foot of cock. Reshiram moans as her ass is eaten, pressing against Rose's mouth, wanting her tongue to go deeper. When Rose is sure she has coated every bit of Reshiram she can reach she back off. Grabbing Xerneas's cock she lines it up with the tight hole. With a sloppy kiss for luck, she presses his tip against Reshiram. As soon as he feel Reshiram's ass he bucks his hips forwards, sinking half his cock into her with one thrust.

"Oh Arceus, that feels fucking amazing! Don't hold back, I've been waiting too long for this! Fuck my ass hard and fast, Xerneas!" Reshiram calls in pleasure. Xerneas take her words to heart. Rose gasps as he drives his twelve inches deep into Reshiram's ass. Without giving her a second to adjust, he pulls out and slams back in. Reshiram is almost pushed forward by the force of her thrust, Xerneas's thin body much stronger than it looks. Rose eyes are captured by Reshiram's swaying breasts, still firm against her chest, jiggling with each thrust into her ass. The white dragon's moans echo around the cavern as her ass is fuck as hard as she wanted. Soon Rose was tired of just watching, she wants in on the action.

She moves around to Reshiram's head, the Legendary's tongue lolling out of her mouth in pleasure. "Why don't you put that tongue to good use?" Rose asks the dragon. She gets on her hands and knees and wiggles her ass. Reshiram wits are about her enough that she agreed. Deciding to repay Rose for her tongue work, Reshiram's long tongue snaked out and flicked against Rose's ass. Rose gasped as her ass was touched for the first time. She had fucked her Pokémon many times in the past but her ass was always off limits, her Pokémon were all so large she was afraid they would tear her apart. Her mind was quickly changing as Reshiram's hot tongue went to work. After licking around Rose's tight bud, Reshiram pressed the pointed tip of her tongue into Rose. The girl could feel every bit of Reshiram's tongue inside her as it licked and rubbed insider her ass. The muscle continued to snake into Rose's bowels until she felt Reshiram's soft lips against her ass. Rose's ass was on fire, in a good way, as the dragon tongue fucked her with long slurping thrusts. With her mouth against her ass, Rose could feel Xerneas fucking Reshiram through her ass. The moans vibrated through Rose, making her pussy tingle pleasantly and her ass clench around the tongue inside her.

Rose was very surprised when she suddenly her view was filled by Xerneas's face and sparkling horns. She couldn't see his neck but she was sure it shouldn't be able to bend like that. Those thoughts quickly left her when Xerneas pressed his mouth against her. Opening her mouth she slipped her tongue into his. As always, the buzzing of life filled her body. If just kissing him felt this good, she couldn't imagine being fucked by him. As it was, Xerneas quickly claimed her mouth for his own, filling it with his strong organ and saliva. The kiss must have turned him on as much as her, because she could feel him speeding up his thrusts into Reshiram. The Legendary dragon was pushed over the edge by the speed and power and her orgasm hit her. Her breath heated Rose's ass as she came. Xerneas felt her ass squeeze around his cock, trapping it inside her. This was fine by him as his orgasm hit him as well. He bucked hard, succeeding in pushing another inch into her, and unloaded his cum. The first time was only a drop in the bucket as he came. Reshiram's entire body tingled as her ass was filled with his cum. Xerneas's orgasm lasted for three long minutes and by the end Reshiram's tight, flat stomach was bulged out with cum. Both Legendaries pulled their tongues out of Rose.

"That was worth the wait." Reshiram managed between gasps of air. She looks at Rose, "So how about you give him a try?"

"I would love too, but don't you think he's a little big?" Rose asks.

Xerneas answers, "Do not worry, I will not give you more than you can handle." His gentle voice was reassuring and Rose agreed.

"Alright but not in my ass." She says. Xerneas agree and Rose takes Reshiram's place under him. The dragon guides Xerneas's cock to Rose's lower lips, pressing the tips gently against her. When he feels his cock pressing against something warm his hips buck. True to his words, Xerneas goes slowly and only the first couple inches spread her slit. He pulls out and pushes the same amount into her.

"Come on, Xerneas, you can do better than that!" Rose call from under him. Reshiram grins at the girl's eagerness and nods to Xerneas. He immediately digs his cock deeper into her tightness, pushing until he feels his tip bump against her final barrier. Suddenly full, Rose moans loudly. Xerneas doesn't let up, pulling his entire length out then slamming in again, stretching her around him. His speed increases slowly. To help Rose. Reshiram gets under her and lets the girl lay top of her, Rose's head resting on her large, soft breasts. Like a baby, Rose sucks one of Reshiram's white nipples into her mouth and suckles. The white dragon moans softly at the suction and presses Rose's head into her chest. Reshiram's breasts jiggle under the fucking Rose is getting. Rose contracts her muscles around Xerneas's cock, squeezing as he pulls out and giving him an accepting hole when he thrust in. Her pussy makes Xerneas forget himself for a second and he fucks into Rose with all his strength. The first hard thrust slams into her Rose's cervix hard, making her wince a bit. The second thrust opens the tight ring of muscles wider clearing the way for the third drive to enter her womb.

"Oh holy fuck, he's in my womb! He's in my fucking womb! Don't stop, please Xerneas don't stop! Fuck my womb, stretch my wide and fill me with cum!" Xerneas had been about to slow down and pull out of her but her words stop him. He looks at Reshiram, who nods, and he keeps fucking her. He pulls out until his tip is at the entrance deep inside her the thrusts in powerfully, hilting his foot long cock in the young human. Rose screams in pleasures until Reshiram's mouth closes over her's, tongue muffling Rose's cries. The dragon slides her long tongue into Rose's mouth and down her throat. To Rose, it feels like a long, thin cock is thrusting into her mouth. The combined forces of the two Legendaries are too much for the girl. Reshiram's tongue vibrates with Rose's scream as she cums. Her already tight pussy clamps down around Xerneas but the strong Pokémon keeps fucking her. Soon he cums as well, driving his cock against the back of her womb and filling it with thick cum. Rose's lips are tight around his cock and not even a drop leaves the girl's body. Reshiram feels something on her stomach and looks down to see the large bulge of Rose's womb. It takes another three minutes of cumming before Xerneas stops and slowly pulls out. Rose's cervix closes after him, keeping her womb full of seed, but it leaks out between her legs as he leaves her. Rose can only lay on Reshiram as she recovers from her mind blowing orgasm. After ten minutes, she recovers enough to talk.

"I-I'm not going to get pregnant, am I?" Rose asks.

"I do not know, you are the first human I have done this with." Xerneas admits.

"Well, he is the Legendary Pokémon of Life and Rebirth. I guess there is a chance." Reshiram says grinning.

"Oh man, what am I going to tell my parents? Hi Mom and Day, I got fucked by the Legendary Pokémon Xerneas and am pregnant with his baby." Rose grins wickedly, "I can almost see their faces."

"If you are indeed with child, I of course will fulfill my role as Father." Xerneas says.

"Oh, oh, I call godmother!" Reshiram says excitedly.

"Hmmm, I'm getting used to the idea. Maybe we should do it again to make sure it takes." Rose says, eyes sparkling. The two Legendaries let her capture them and she heads back to town, already wet at the thought of tonight.


	15. MachopFxHumanM

Author's Note: First up a warning, this contains role-play rape although the victim doesn't know until the end, don't like don't read. This is kind of a part two to my earlier chapter. Hope you all like it. I have quite a list of requests at the moment but don't let that stop you from sending yours in, just keep in mind it might be a little while before you see them. Thanks for reading, and as always, Happy Fapping!

Little Sister's Fantasy

Luca's fist thumped into the punching bag in front of him, the chain holding it clinking in protest. It had been two years since his sister Izzy had brought him to the gym. After that first day he had spend every spare minute he could training. He was no longer the soft, innocent boy he had been. All the extra fat he had had, and there had been a good amount, had been burned away in the gym. Now his body was hard packed muscle and he had even gotten a tan, curiosity of Izzy dragging him to the beach. He brushed his sweaty, curly brown hair out of his eyes and looked around. There was only a hint of sunlight coming through the high windows of the gym, he had lost track of time again. Any minute he knew-

"Luca, you there?" He grinned, Izzy was right on time.

"Back here sis!" Luca called. Pounding feet got closer as Izzy sprinted around the ring in the middle of the gym. She looked the same as she had we he started training. Hard muscles flex under tan skin, her black hair is short and spiky and her large D-cup breasts bounce as she runs toward him. Today she had taken a day off from training and headed to the beach with her friends. Thanks to that, Luca was able to admire her tight body in a small black bikini. In the two years since he had been training, Luca had gained a few inches in height on his sister.

"Damn sis, you could kill a guy running around in something like that," Luca says whistling. His shy persona was completely gone, now he was confidant and knew how to get what he wanted. And right now, he wanted his sister.

"If I wanted to kill someone, I'd use my fists." Izzy laughs, cracking her knuckles. As tough as Luca was, and he could count on one hand the number of people stronger than him, his sister had always been able to kick his ass. And he liked it that way. "You're not looking to bad yourself these days," She said, waggling her eyebrows. Her younger brother was shirtless and rocking a six-pack, sweat making his skin shiny in the dimming light.

"You know, I'm pretty tight from my workout. I could do with some loosening up," He says with a wink. "And the fact that you're here means you didn't score at the beach. What's say we relieve some stress."

"You know me to well bro. Let's hit the showers," Izzy said, turning and heading for the showers. Luca grins and rushes his sister, throwing her over his shoulder and hauling her into the showers. She beats on his back the whole way there until he sets her down under a shower head. Moving out of the way, Luca quickly turn the water on. Izzy lets out an uncharacteristic squeal as the freezing water hits her.

"Damn that's cold!" She cries, feeling her nipples start to harden under her bikini. Even as she does so the water starts heating up. Luca steps into the shower and presses his lips against Izzy's. He pulls her roughly against his body, her large breasts almost popping out of her bikini with the pressure. They make out under the hot water, steam filling the shower room. The sibling's tongues rubbed against each others as they kiss. Things quickly heat up for the pair and Luca pulls away. He tugs at the knot of his sister's bikini and the thin material falls away revealing her large, soft, tan breasts. He knew she got a lot of looks when she tanned topless at the beach and he was glad she did, her tan flesh looked amazing. His fingers sank into her soft flesh as he fondled her one breast. The other he sucked into his mouth, her hard nipple between his teeth. Izzy pressed Luca's face into her chest, almost smothering him with her tits, not that he was complaining.

"Damn bro you can suck, how about you let me try," Izzy says, pushing Luca off her chest. The tan girl drops to her knees and yanks her brother's shorts off, letting him step out of them. She grabs her brother's semi-hard member and licks his shaft, tasting the salty sweat on him. She ducks her head and takes his ball in her mouth, the salty taste stronger, and cleans them with her tongue. Luca looks down and his cock hardens at the sight of his sister on her knees, his cock resting on her forehead as she licks his ball. Once she gets all the salty goodness of his sack, she goes back to his cock. She twirls her tongue around his tip before sucking him into her hot mouth. Luca push his hands on the back of Izzy's head, fingers gripping her short hair, and pushes his hardness down her throat. Izzy opens her throat and lets her brother fuck her face, her mouth making lout, lewd sucking and smacking sounds. She can feel his balls slap her chin with every thrust.

"Oh Arceus Sis I'm close. I'm going to cum!" Luca slams his cock down Izzy's throat; cutting off her air with his throbbing member and filling her belly with seed. Izzy doesn't disappoint, milking his cock as he cums. When he shoots his final rope of cum he takes his hands off Izzy's head. She slowly backs off his cock, licking and sucking every drop of cum out of him as she can until it pops out of her mouth.

"I would say that loosened you up a bit, but now it's your turn to eat me," She says with saliva hanging off her chin. Luca grin as they get into position, Izzy was still the dominate one. He sits with his back against the cold wall of the shower and Izzy stand over him, hands on the wall and pussy in his face. Even her lower lips were tan, although she did that in the relative privacy of their backyard. He uses his fingers to part her lips, revealing her pink center, and pressed his mouth against her shaved slit. She was as sweet as always, but she had a slightly salty note as well, courtesy of the ocean. Luca wrapped his hands around trim waist and grabs her tight ass, using her firm cheeks to pull her pussy closer to his face. His tongue digs deep into her pink hole, licking and rubbing every inch of her wall he can reach.

"Oh, right there Luca! Eat me out; fuck me with your tongue!" Izzy's moans echo off the shower room wall and he grinds hard onto Luca's mouth. As a surprise for Izzy, Luca starts rubbing her ass with both hands, distracting her as one of his middle fingers lines up with her ass. With a hard thrust, his longest finger penetrates her tight rosebud, making her jerk her hips forward. If he hadn't caught himself, Luca's head would have been slammed into the wall. As it was she only pushed his tongue deeper into her pussy. She was on the edge of her orgasm when she was suddenly pushed into it as Luca adds a second finger into her ass. Izzy's hips buck hard as she cums, her pink insides gushing juice and filling Luca's mouth. He drinks every bit of her cum and slowly licks her clean as she comes down, pulling his finger out of her ass. Still breathing hard, Izzy pushes off the wall and stands under the hot water.

"You were right, that's exactly what I needed," Izzy tells Luca.

"What you don't want to fuck?" He asks.

"You bet your ass I do but I actually came here to tell you something. Mako and Miki wanted you in their office."

"Oh okay. I guess I'll see you at home," Luca says, kissing his sister one last time before leaving. Mako and Miki's office was right beside the door to the gym, he headed there.

"Hey, Izzy said you wanted to see me," Luca says as he walks in. Mako the anthro Machamp is sitting behind a desk, papers scattered in front of her. Miki the anthro Machoke is standing behind her. Both girls are topless, as always, and their huge breasts are firm but still soft, he knew from experience. Although he had spent the last two years around the pair the sight of them always turned him on, even after being sucked off by Izzy.

"Hey there kid, yeah we did, have a seat," Mako says gesturing to the chair on the other side of the desk. Luca flopped down in it. He had spent a lot of time in this office, bending one of the girls over the desk or laying onto of it while they rode him, and was comfortable here.

"We've got a favor to ask you," Miki tells him. "Did you know we have a younger sister?"

"Yeah but I've never met her before. Izzy told me," Luca says. "Is this about her?"

"Yes is it," Mako answers, "You see, a week or so the three of us were talking about our fantasies. Now, Mishi reminds me of a younger Izzy, tough, dominate and head-strong, so we weren't surprised when she spoke up. What surprised us was her fantasy."

"Yeah, especially for a dominate girl like he," Miki picks up the story, "Her biggest fantasy is someone overpowering her and raping her."

"Wow, that's some fantasy; wait, you don't want me to-" Luca starts.

"That's exactly what we want. Mishi was very graphic; I think it turned her on just talking about it. She said she wanted to be degraded and used, fucked in all her holes and filled with cum, her words exactly," Mako grins, "In the last two years you've gotten a hell of a lot stronger than you were. Mishi is still young but she is strong but not as strong as you."

"It can't be Mako, Mishi would know it was her," Miki says, referring to the seven inches under the Machamp's tight shorts. "You're the only guy we trust enough ask this of."

"We know you won't hurt her any more than she wants and we know she want a little pain in her fantasy," Mako says, "What do you say, will you help us?"

Luca thinks it over for a minute. If it really was the girl's fantasy, fulfilling it would be just what she wanted. And he had to admit the thought of having that kind of power over a girl was a turn on, usually he was the submissive one.

"Okay, I'll do it." Luca tells the sister.

"Awesome, thanks kid!" Mako says, "We have everything set up. Mishi will be training here tomorrow night, all alone. She has no idea what we are planning."

"Ha-ha yeah, keep that in mind because as much of a fantasy as it is for her, she will fight back." Miki says with a laugh. "Just make sure you're ready for a fight. Oh and she says she likes dirty talk."

"Oh don't worry, I'll be ready and I'll remember that," Luca says, wiggling his eyebrows. With the preparations made, Luca heads home for the night.

The Next Night

Mishi is alone in her sister's gym. They had gone out for the night, probably over night, and she hadn't wanted to sit around the house alone. When Mako offered to drop her off at the gym on her way out, Millie had jumped at the chance. Now she was on the weight bench lifting one hundred and seventy five pounds, pretty impressive for an eleven year old, but she wanted more. As she let the weights drop she thought she hear the door to the gym close.

"Hello! Mako, Miki, is that you?" She calls. Only silence answers her. Shrugging, she sits up, getting ready to add more weight. Suddenly she feels a rush of air behind her. She starts to turn around but before she can, someone grabs her from behind. The person had grabbed just below her shoulders, hopping to pin her arms to her side. They obviously didn't know who they were fucking with.

"Nice try, asshole!" Mishi yells, wrenching her arms free and spinning around. With her arms free, Mishi throws a punch at her attacker. Whoever it was had a good foot in height on her, maybe a bit more, so she aimed for his right shoulder. Mishi knew she was a good fighter and she was cocky, so she was shocked when her attacker grabbed her fist in his hand. She kept her cool and attempted a low kick. Mishi grinned when she made contact, expecting to hear a howl of pain. She felt a stab of fear when her attacker didn't move. She looked up at him and, in the dim light of the gym, saw him smile wickedly down at her. His hand snapped out and grabbed her other hand by the wrist. He pushed her back until she was pressed against the brick wall of the gym. Her attacker raised her hands above her head and, with one hand, held them there in an iron grip.

Luca, for it was Luca, looked down at Mako and Miki's sister pinned to the wall. They were right, she was strong, and it took all he had not to groan in pain when she kicked him. Now that she couldn't fight, Luca was able to get a good look at her. Mishi is at least a foot shorter than him. Her skin is grey and she is wearing a white wifebeater and tight black shorts. With his free hand, Luca grabs the neck of her shirt and easily tears it off her. She doesn't have much in the way of breasts, barely a bump topped by lighter grey nipples. He looks her in the eye, tears are threatening to spill out of her grey eyes, and grins at her.

"By now I think you've realized that I'm stronger than you, much stronger," Luca says, deepening his voice and making it rougher. "You're going to let me do whatever I want to you, or I promise you won't live to regret it," That does it and her tears start to flow, however she nods jerkily. "Good girl, now I'm going to let you go and you're going to get on your knees."

Cheeks wet with tears, Mishi does as he commands, sinking to her knees when he lets her go.

"Now, take my pants off," With fumbling fingers, the young Machop girl does so. "I think you know what to do with that." Luca says, "And if I feel your teeth, you will be sorry."

"Y-yes sir," Mishi sobs. She wraps her fingers around the base of Luca's cock. He's slightly surprised that her hands are still soft; with her workout routine he expected them to be rougher. Mishi started licking Luca's hardening cock, flicking his tip with her pink tongue and rubbing his shaft with her small hands. Soon she envelops his head in her moist mouth and she starts bobbing on his cock.

"Oh that good. You really are a little slut, aren't you," Luca says, getting into character. Mishi is silent as she sucks him. "Well, slut, answer me!"

"Y-yes, I'm a little s-slut," She says sobbing. Luca pats her head at her words. His hand moves down the back of her head, as does his other one. Gripping her head, he starts pumping his hips, thrusting into her small mouth. Mishi gags at the sudden invader in her throat. Luca doesn't hold back however and fucks her tight throat like he is going to fuck her pussy. Saliva starts dripping out of her mouth and on her flat chest, making it glisten. The girl's throat is very tight and hot and it's not long before Luca is ready to cum.

"I'm about to cum slut and you're going to take every drop of it," Luca says huskily and cums with one final thrust. He lets the first couple of shots go straight down the girl's throat before pulling out. He aims his orgasiming cock at her face and lets the rest of his load cover her. Mishi is coughing at the liquid forced down her throat and her face is covered in white. When he stops cumming, Luca slaps his softening cock on the young girl's face, smearing his cum all over her.

"Well slut, did you like me using you face like a pussy?" Luca asks.

"Yes sir, your little slut loves the taste of you cum," Mishi says, hopping to please him.

"Now, why don't you get me nice and hard again, then we'll see about fucking you for real."

"P-please don't, I've never done that before," Mishi begs. Luca pats her cheek.

"Oh don't worry about that, after tonight you'll have plenty of experience," Luca grins, "Now, clean my cock and suck it until I'm hard, I won't ask again."

With fresh tears mixing with the cum on her face, Mishi does as commanded, licking Luca's cock clean before sucking in into hardness. When he's hard, Luca grabs Mishi's arm and pulls her up. Without a word, Luca pulls her over to the weight bench she had been using. He spins her around and pushes her down, her forearms resting on the seat of the bench and her feet still on the ground.

"Are you ready, little slut?"

"P-please don't, I'll do anything." Mishi begs.

"Yes, you will." Luca says. He slaps Mishi's tight little ass and a sharp crack echoes through the empty gym. Mishi cries out as Luca slaps her other cheek and gropes her ass then slides her tight shorts off, throwing them aside. Mishi presses her face into her arms as she feels Luca's cock head rubbing against her lower lips. He grabs her slim hips and presses his tip into her. Mishi gasps as she presses into her for the first time, stretching her virgin walls. She starts to moan but it quickly turns into a shout of pain when Luca drives his cock deep into her, ripping her hymen aside.

"You're a tight little slut. Why don't I loosen you up a little?" Luca growls and starts fucking Mishi hard and fast, not letting her get used to him. Mishi cries out as she is raped, her pussy filled by a cock for the first time. Her arms give out and she falls onto the bench, Luca holding her up by her hips. Mishi's face hits the padding and she can feel her nipples rubbing against the seat. The bench starts scraping across the floor with the force of Luca's fucking, his cock splitting Mishi apart with each thrust He can't believe how tight she is, her young body squeezing him almost painfully. He doesn't let up his thrusting for a second, surprised by how much Mishi's cries are turning him on. Holding her with one hand, he gives her left cheek another hard spank, making her yelp in pain. He spanks her a second time before switching cheeks.

"You like that, don't you slut? Beg for more"

"P-please, give me more." She says softly.

"I can't hear you," Luca says, emphasizing with another hard smack.

"More! Spank me harder!" Mishi cries loudly, sobbing.

"That's better." Luca says, spanking her tight ass more, leaving red hand prints on each cheek. Hearing the young girl beg pushed Luca over the edge. He grabbed her with both hands and slammed his cock deep into her and came. Mishi felt his cock throbbing inside her, his seed filling her, and started to struggle, flinging her arms behind her trying to hit him. Luca just laughs and grabs her arms, pinning them behind her as he finishes cumming.

"Whew, that was a big one. You've got a tight little pussy." Luca says. "I wonder how tight your ass is."

"No, not there! Please not there!" Mishi begs. Luca ignores her, thinking to himself. It was time for a change. He pulls out of her pulls, large drops of his cum leaking out of her, and hauls her roughly to her feet. He all but drags the young girl to the ring in the middle of the gym. He pushes her into the ring and pulls her into the middle. Mishi has resigned herself to her rapist whims and doesn't put up a fight. Luca positions Mishi on her back and gets on his knees.

"Time to see how tight your ass is." Luca says. Fresh tears well up in Mishi's eyes as Luca's cum slicked cock starts pressing against her tight ass. Luca has to press hard before her puckered hole starts to open for him but he's persistent. When he feels her ass starts to open, he looks Mishi in the eye.

"Ready for this slut, oh well, it doesn't matter if you're ready or not, here it come!" With a hard thrust, Luca buries his cock into her ass up to his balls. Mishi screams in pain as her ass is invaded. Her cries urging her on, Luca starts to fuck her ass hard, pulling all the way out before slamming back into her. As tight as her pussy had been, her ass was much tighter and hotter. Luca can hardly hold his orgasm in as he fucks her thigh hole. It gets slightly easier as her pussy leaks his cum and it drips onto his cock, giving him a bit of lube. Mishi's body is rocking under the force of his thrusts, her ass so tight he has to thrust extra hard just to fuck her. His hands are on her hips and he has to dig into her with his finger to hold her in place. He looks as her chest, her tiny mounds just big enough to bounce back and forth. He had wanted to fondle with her tiny breasts since he began and, as he ass loosened up enough that her could fuck her more easily, he reached up with one hand grabs her small mound. Her skin was soft under his hand and he could feel his rough palm rubbing against her hard nipple. He pinched her nub hard, making her cry out. He looked back down and saw her pussy was starting to glisten with juices; she was getting turned on by her rape.

"You're getting wet slut, I knew you wanted to be raped." Luca says, his hand dropping down and a finger sliding into her pussy.

"N-no, I never wanted this!" Mishi cried even as she moans softly. Luca grinned and pushed another finger into her pussy then a third, she was still tight. Pleasure was quickly replacing pain as he fingered and fucked her. Without missing a thrust, Luca leans forward and puts his mouth close to her ear.

"I know all about you slut. You've fantasized about someone stronger than you pinning you down and raping you in every hole." He stopped his fingering and thrusting. "If I'm wrong I guess I can stop now." He pulls his fingers out of her and starts to withdraw his cock.

"...don't..." Mishi whispers.

"What's that, I can't hear you?"

"Don't stop."

"Don't stop what? What do you want me to do?"

"Don't stop! Rape my ass, use me and cover me in your cum! Don"t stop!" Mishi cries. Luca grins.

"That's what I thought, slut!" He slams his cock back into her ass and drives his fingers into her. Mishi screams in pain and pleasure as her ass is raped, slapping sounds echoing around the gym.

"Rape me, rape me! I'm going to cum, I'm cumming!" Mishi moaned. Her ass almost cut Luca's cock off as it clenched around him. Her pussy sprayed juices, covering the connecting bodies with her cum. The tightness and heat was too much for Luca and he came as well. Mishi felt her bowels filled with cum before Luca pulled out. He covered her flat stomach and small chest with his cum until he was spent. Before he got off her, Luca pushed his cock into Mishi's mouth. He made her taste her cum, his cum, and her ass as she cleaned his cock one last time. Finished, Luca leaned down and whispered to Mishi.

"Be sure to think your sisters." Realization dawns in Mishi's eyes. Luca jumps out of the ring and grabs his shorts, pulling them on as he heads for the exit. He stops in front of the office and flashes a thumbs up into the window. Mako and Miko return the gesture.


	16. HumanFxArbokM

A/N: Hey there, sorry for the long absents, gaming took control of my life there for a while and will again. Just a quick warning, this contains loli rape and is pretty dark. On that note, hype for Sun and Moon! I'm going Litten for sure. Anyway, thanks for reading, don't forget your requests, and as always, Happy Fapping!

Arbok's Revenge

Little Suzy didn't know that today was the day she was going to lose her virginity. Being only five, she didn't even know what virginity was. The day started normally, it was summer and she had just finished her first year of school. It was still early in the morning, about nine, but she was already board. Her Daddy was at work and Mommy was hanging up cloths on the line. Suddenly a thought hit her. Her Daddy caught a new Pokémon just the other day and Suzy had not met it yet. She might as well introduce herself.

She tiptoed into her parent's room, dressed only in her blue Horsea panties, it was very hot out. The little girl looked around and quickly found the new Poke Ball, a black and yellow Ultra Ball. Little did Suzy know, this wasn't an ordinary Pokémon. If there was ever an evil Pokémon, this Arbok was it. He was the leader of a gang of Pok'mon that went around kidnapping and raping human girls. They preferred children. Being the leader, he was the strongest and Suzy's Daddy had only captured him to get him out of the wild. Not knowing this, the young girl climbed onto her parents' desk and grabbed the Ultra Ball, releasing Arbok.

The six foot long serpent appeared in a flash, looking around the room, eager for payback on the person who caught him. He heard something behind him and saw Suzy watching him from on the desk. He was wondering who this child was, and how his luck was so good, when he say a picture behind her. Standing beside this little girl was the bastard who captured him. A smile started to creep onto Arbok's face, Arceus must like him.

Little Suzy had no idea that the smile on Arbok was bad news for her. She jumped down off the desk and walked up to Arbok, ready to introduce herself. He had other plans, however, and rushed the girl as soon as her feet touched the ground. She was surprised and opened her mouth to scream but found the tip of Arbok's tail in her mouth, silencing her. He bent his head down and flicked his forked tongue on her tiny nipples. Very eager to get to the real action, Arbok started to slide his tail further into the little girl's mouth, making her gag. Arbok's cock had now slid out if his body and was very hard. He eagerly lined it up with Suzy's tiny slit and started pushing into her. She tried to scream around his tail but it was too deep in her throat, almost choking her. Arbok gasped at the tip of his large cock popped into the girl's pussy and he quickly started thrusting. He only barely noticed a lack of a hymen, lost while learning to ride her bike, but wouldn't have cared either way. He just wanted to fuck this little girl.

He quickly came upon Suzy's cervix and drilled right through it into her womb. Suzy's eyes were filled with tear and Arbok's tail was covered in her drool. The pain of being raped was starting to get to the little girl and her mind was starting to go. As he fucked her, Arbok watched Suzy's face and, when her eyes glossed over, her mind broken, he came. With a hard thrust he slammed his cock into Suzy's womb, his seed quickly filling her tiny body. He watched her flat stomach starts to inflate, and shuddered, shooting another jet of cum into her. Suzy on the other hand was barely conscious, her body violated in ways she never even knew existed. However, the little girl was not off the hook yet, Arbok had other plans. With the Suzy's mind broken, Arbok leaves her there and explores the house. He quickly finds it empty and looks outside, seeing the women in the picture. He slithers up behind her quietly and, not interested in fucking her, knocks her out with a blow from his tail. He wraps his coils around her and brings her back into the house.

Back inside, he manages to tie Suzy's mom to a chair in the bedroom and waits for her to wake up. It's not long before she does, moaning in pain. Arbok was ready and when she realized what was going on she screamed. Arbok grinned at the sound, knowing there was no one around to hear her. He was waiting for her to wake up, his cock positioned at the entrance to Suzy's tiny ass. Now that she was awake he could finally fuck Suzy's tight little ass. He looked directly into Suzy's Mommy's eyes as he slammed his cock into her daughter. Suzy's eyes flew open and she screamed in a high pitched voice, her ass violently invaded. Her Mommy could only watch as her daughter's ass was raped in front of her, Suzy's flat stomach bulging with each thrust. She tried to close her eyes but Arbok hissed and she opened them to see an eight inch long fang on the back of Suzy's neck. After that, Suzy's mom watched the rape, tears running down her cheek. Arbok continued fucking into Suzy's ass, having the time of his life. It wasn't long before he felt his orgasm start to build. Slowing down, he dragged Suzy closer to her Mommy so she could get a good look when he came. He wrapped his body around Suzy and slides his tongue down her throat as he came. His cock throbbed in Suzy's ass as he filled her bowls with his seed. Suzy's Mommy could only watch as Arbok came in her baby girl, Suzy's stomach expanding from the amount of cum pumped into her. Suzy was completely broken, her body and mind. She was filled with Arbok's cum and fucked into unconsciousness. Even as he pulled out of her ass, she just laid there, barely feeling the cum oozing out of her body, while her Mommy sobbed.

His worked finished for the moment; he slithered out of the room. He went into the kitchen, opening the fridge and helping himself to some food to replenish his energy. While he ate he could hear Suzy's Mommy begging Suzy to open her eyes and chuckled. Just as he was finishing his meal he heard a loud crash. He quickly slithered into the room but stopped when he saw the source of the noise. Suzy's Mommy had tipped her chair over trying to get to Suzy. She got closer alright, landing in a puddle of Arbok's cum, right next to Suzy's creamed ass and pussy. Arbok just smiled at the situation and grabbed Suzy's Mommy's head, pushing right against her daughter pussy and smearing cum on her face. He was having fun.

After resting for a bit he happened to look outside and see that it was just after noon. Arbok decided he better get going, especially with the load he was going to carry. He found the Ultra Ball he was captured in and easily shattered it. Tapping Suzy's Mommy on the head to wake her up, she had cried herself to sleep, he sat her back up. She could only watch as Arbok looped a coil around Suzy and lifted her off the ground. He slithered out of the door, stopping only to smile back at Suzy's Mommy, and left the house. He could hear Suzy's Mommy's screams as he headed toward the forest. He only smiled as he thought about how much his gang was going to love Suzy.

Author's Note: Part two? The first person to suggest an idea for a second part will get it. 


	17. x-over HermBunearyxNidoqueenFxVulpixF

Author's Note: Okay people, this one is a first. It's a crossover and it's a onetime deal because I owe the requester. If you know Naruto, you'll be fine. If not, where have you been! Anyway, this takes place in an AU where Naruto is stronger and MUCH smarter than normal. It's just before the Chunin Exams and he's trying make a Summoning Contract. Also has Hinata and FemKurama. It's pretty hardcore hentai stuff so beware.

Summoning Gone Right

Naruto was sitting on the ground, bent over a scroll with an ink brush in one hand. All around the Training Field, his Shadow Clones are working on different things, mastering a dozen jutsu. Hinata is watching him, his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration and he makes the last mark on the scroll.

"Done!" He says, getting to his feet. With a quick sign he dispels the clones, pooling all his chakra. Hinata moves to stand beside him, looking down at the scroll.

"That looks really complicated." She says. The scroll is two feet by three, and every inch is covered in calligraphic writing. Only the center is blank, waiting for Nauto's hand print.

"You wouldn't believe it, took me a week just to figure out the right symbols. Then I needed special ink, mixed with my own blood, then just writing the damn thing." Naruto sighed but broke into his usual grin, "It'll be worth it though."

"What's it going to summon?" She asks.

"I have no idea; I found the instructions in Old Man Third's things." Naruto says laughing, "It should be good though."

"Are you going to try it now?"

"Yup, no reason to wait, you going to stick around, right?"

"Of course." Hinata says.

"Alright then, stand back." Hinata moves a few feet away and Naruto pricks his thumb. Knowing he's going to need an extra boost, he delves into the orange Chakra inside him. At once a strange heat washes over Naruto and a picture of a young girl with orange fox ears and nine tails fills his mind. He recognizes Kurama but is shocked that she is naked with three fingers buried between her legs. As quickly as it came, the image vanished and Naruto felt the Chakra fill him.

"Summoning Jutsu!" He cries, slamming his hand into the center of the scroll. Kanji erupt from his hand, connecting with the previously written ones and the whole thing starts to glow. Suddenly the orange Chakra rushes into the seal and Naruto is thrown back in an explosion of orange smoke. The smoke washes over the training grounds, forcing Naruto and Hinata to inhale it. It was musky and strong, making their bodies heat up quickly. Hinata caught Naruto before he slammed into the ground, instead falling heavily on her. The smoke was having a very evident effect on the pair. Naruto's pants had tented around his hard cock and Hinata's panties were soaked by her dripping cunt. Almost without knowing what they are doing, Naruto, still on top of Hinata, pressed his lips onto her. Hinata gasped at his action but quickly got into it, opening her mouth and accepting his tongue. All thoughts of the summoning are forgotten as they kiss, helping each other strip as fast as they can. Gasping for breath they break apart when all clothes are gone.

"Naruto, Naruto I'm so hot! I need you inside me! Please hurry, I need it, I need you!" Hinata moans, lying on her back with her legs spread and three fingers in her pussy. Without a word, Naruto lines his throbbing, rock hard cock up with Hinata's cunt. He hilts himself quickly when she moves her fingers. Not pausing for a second, Naruto starts to fuck Hinata hard and fast, her moans turning him on even more.

"Yes, yes, yes! Fuck me Naruto, fuck me my cunt hard! Oh god it's so hot! More, more, more!" Hinata cries. Naruto has to hold tightly onto the thrashing girl's body, her intense pleasure almost overwhelming her. Her fingers dig into the soft grass under her as Naruto fucks her and her head thrashes against the ground. Naruto is as turned on as she, his passion causing orange Chakra to leek into his body. The whisker marks on his cheeks lengthen and get thicker. His eyes change into slits and turn orange, his nails grow longer and sharp and even his hair gets thicker. He starts growling deeply as he thrusts into Hinata's tight body. With one hand he kneads her soft chest, pinching her nipple between his fingers making her moan in pleasure. Their heat is so intense it's not long before they are at their limit.

"I'm cumming Naruto, I'm cumming! Cum inside me! I need to feel it inside me!" Hinata screams as her orgasm hits her, her body writhing on the grass as she cums. Naruto feels her tighten around him and keeps fucking her until he cums as well. His seed is hot and quickly fill her tight cunt until it's leaking out of her. He doesn't let up. Even after he cums, he keep fucking her, staying hard and slamming into her cum-filled slit.

Meanwhile, the summoning had been a success. Three very confused creatures sat around the scroll, watching the human fucking. The first was a small brown bunny with large ears. The second was a small reddish-brown fox with six tails. The third as a light purple rhino-like creature with spikes on two feet. A Buneary, Vulpix, and Nidoqueen. The summoning had dragged them out of their world and into this strange one. Even as they appeared in a cloud of orange smoke, they were also affected, Vulpix and Nidoqueen starting to drip juices. Buneary was special; she had a cunt and a cock, both of which are turned on by the smoke. Seeing Vulpix's ass in the air as she pawed at her lower lips decided Buneary's next course of action.

She bounced over to Vulpix and slammed her cock into the dripping hole. Buneary fucked Vulpix's tightness as fast he her little hip would let her, which was very fast indeed. The small fox's front legs quickly gave out under the pounding and Buneary started fucking her into the ground. Vulpix's yips of pleasure sounded around the training field as Buneary fucked her hot little hole.

Nidoqueen watched the two small Pokémon fucking, her own hand between her legs. She had two blunt claws inside her pink hole, thrusting in and out. Her other hand was on her chest, pawing and pinching her breasts and nipples. All three were watching Naruto and Hinata as they fucked.

After their second orgasm, the humans heard Vulpix's yips of pleasure and looked at them for the first time. They saw the two small Pokémon fucking and the larger one fingering herself as she watched. Without a word, Hinata stood and approached the Pokémon, Naruto's cum leaking down her pale thigh. She crouched behind Buneary and brings her face to the bunny's dripping pussy. With a long lap, she runs her tongue across Buneary's lips from top to bottom, swallowing the juice she collects. Buneary gasps at the feeling and thrusts into Vulpix's pussy harder. Hinata takes things a step further, lubing one of her fingers in Buneary's cunt before sliding it into her ass. Hinata continues to stretches Buneary's tight ass until she can add a second, then third finger. All the stimulation proves too much for Buneary and her cock erupts into Vulpix's firey cunt, coating her womb with cum and swelling her belly. Hinata continues to finger and lick Buneary, her other hand's fingers deep in her own cunt, and soon she is hard again and the fucking continues.

Meanwhile, Naruto has his sights on Nidoqueen. The purple Pokémon is still fingering herself but, as turn on as she is, she hasn't been able to cum yet. As Naruto walked over to her, Kurama flashed him a picture that made him grin. Taking her advice, Naruto makes a few hand signs and glowing orange chains burst from his back. They streak toward Nidoqueen and quickly wrap around her wrists and ankles, holding her spread eagle a foot of the ground. She struggles at first but when she sees Naruto coming at her with his cock in his and she stops and wait in anticipation. He steps up to her and, without any hesitation, slams his cock into her aching cunt. Nidoqueen bellows in pleasure and strains against the chains as Naruto fucks her. He leans forward as she pumps into her and grabs her breasts, sucking one into his mouth. Despite her rough hide, her breasts are soft and pillowly and Naruto pinches her nipple hard, making her moan. As soon as he enters her, Nidoqueen cums hard, her cunt sucking Naruto into her and making it hard to pull out. Her juices spray out, soaking their lower bodies.

An idea pops into Naruto's head and he pulls out. Nidoqueen groans in disappointment until she feels his cock pushing against her other hole. With a hard thrust, his wet cock pops into her tight ass. Chains clink as Nidoqueen struggles against her bonds, brief pain flaring before pleasure takes over. Naruto growls as he fucks her and Nidoqueen is panting and drooling. Her ass is tighter than her cunt and he has to fuck harder to keep his pace. Another orgasm crashes over her in a rush, cum spraying into the air. Her ass tightening around his cock sent Naruto over the edge and unloaded into her bowls. Nidoqueen bellows as she feels her insides filled with hot seed and has her third orgasm. Naruto fucks her through his orgasm, pushing his cum deeper into her. When he finally stops cumming, he pulls out of her ass and walks around to her head. Nidoqueen leans her head back and eagerly opens her mouth so Naruto can feed her his cock. She licks and sucks their combined juices off his shaft until he starts to get hard again. Once she has swallowed every drop, Naruto starts pumping into her mouth, sliding into her throat and starting to fuck her. Already sensitive from cumming, Naruto doesn't last long in Nidoqueen's mouth and throat, and soon cums. His seed rushes into her belly. Despite this being his forth orgasm, he cums just as much as the first time and soon Nidoqueen's stomach starts to swell. When he finishes he pulls out and heads to where Hinata and the other two Pokémon.

They had switched things up. Hinata has Vulpix upside down and her tongue is buried in the small Pokémon's cunt, cleaning out Buneary's cum. On the ground in front of her, Buneary's cock is wrapped in Hinata's feet, her small hips pumping between her soft soles. She sees Naruto and gestures for him to sit down and he does so. She flips Vulpix right side up again and over Naruto's cock. Suddenly she slams Vulpix's now clean cunt onto the hard shaft. Vulpix cries out as her cunt gets stretched and Naruto groans at the tightness. Hinata gasps as she sees the outline of Naruto's cock in Vulpix's tight cunt. Holding onto the small Pokémon, Hinata starts moving up and down on his cock line a sex toy, watching the bulge of Naruto's cock move inside her. The small Pokémon is yipping in pleasure as her cunt and womb are penetrated and she can feel it throbbing inside her. Her tongue lolls out of her mouth as she is used by Hinata and it's not long until she cums. Her eyes roll back and she yips loudly as her cunt clamps down around Naruto. She is even tight her than Nidoqueen's ass and Hinata can't move her anymore. She keeps trying until she sees Vulpix's womb start swelling from Naruto's seed. Hinata stops and watches as the small Pokémon is filled with cum, her hand drifting between her legs and two fingers going to work. Before long Vulpix's stomach stops swelling and Naruto lifts her off.

Hinata quickly plugs Vulpix's cunt with her hand and caries her over to Nidoqueen. With one hand, Hinata holds Buneary over Nidoqueen's mouth. Nidoqueen opens her mouth and Hinata holds Vulpix in place while Nidoqueen sucks Naruto's cum out of her cunt. Hinata's fingers retune to her own wet hole and she fingers herself while watching, before going lips to muzzle with Vulpix, sucking on the Pokémon's hot tongue.

Watching Hinata and the two Pokémon quickly gets Naruto hard again and he notices Buneary lying on the ground, one hand in her cunt and the other pumping her cock. With a grin Naruto grabs the small bunny and holds her with her back to him. Holding her with both hands, Naruto lowers her onto his throbbing cock. Buneary shrieks as she is penetrated, her cunt stretched more than it's ever been, and is quickly moaning. As she is fucked, Buneary doesn't let up on her cock, pumping her small hand up and down her shaft. Naruto surprises her by reaching around with one hand and pushing her hand away, replacing it with his own. Her cock is small, about four inches, and covered with very fine brown fur. It disappears in his hand as he starts pumping her and Buneary's hips starts twitching upward, fucking his hand. The little Buneary is overcome with pleasure and her tongue is lolling like Vulpix's was. Naruto twists her head around and captures her mouth with his own, rubbing her mouth with his tongue. The fucking and jerking off is too much for Buneary and she cums. Her cunt squeezes and juices are forced around Naruto's cock, further soaking his lap. Her cock erupts as well, shooting cum a foot into the air. It drips onto Naruto's hand as she starts to come down and he makes her lick it clean, tasting her own cum. Still inside Buneary, he walks over to the other three.

Vulpix and Nidoqueen are passes out from pleasure but Hinata is still hot and horny. As Naruto walks over, she lies on the grass and spreads her legs, offering Naruto her already cum-filled cunt. Naruto pulls Buneary off his cock and sets her on Hinata's chest. Then he fills the girl's cunt with one hard thrust and starts fucking her again. Hinata moans loudly and grabs her pale chest, pinching her nipples as she's fucked. Buneary watches Hinata's breast bounce as Naruto fucks her and Buneary's cock starts to get hard again. Hinata gestures to Buneary and the Pokémon straddles Hinata's chest, sliding her small cock between Hinata's small chest. The girl pushes her mounds together and Buneary starts fucking her tits. Leaning her head forward, Hinata is able to lick Buneary's head every time she thrusts. Hinata's cunt is reacting to Naruto's thrusts, loosening as he thrusts and tightening as he pulls out, threatening to suck him back in. To give Buneary some added stimulation, he sucks on his middle finger to get it slick before pushing it into her ass. Buneary squeaks and her hips pick up speed. Naruto puts his finger in the perfect position so every time Buneary pulls back his finger slides deeper into her. For the third time Buneary cums, pulling out from between Hinata's soft tits and coating them with seed. Hinata grin through her moaning and starts rubbing the cum into her chest.

Buneary helps by licking her breasts and sucking on one nipple. Naruto withdraws his finger, grabs Hinata's hips and really starts fucking her. Buneary has to watch her balance or she would fall off with the force of his thrusts. Hinata forgets about her tits, only able to dig into the grass as she is fucked and she cums very soon. She screams in pleasure as she feels Naruto's cock swell inside her and unload again, filling her womb with heat. Naruto grunts in satisfaction as he cums.  
The effects of the smoke finally start to wear off. Buneary wander over to the other Pokémon and curls up next to Vulpix, quickly falling asleep. Naruto lies beside Hinata and they also fall asleep together.

Author's Note: Another chapter down. There will be a part two and it's already figured out but it will be a bit before I write it. One other thing, about the last chapter. It was a dark chapter and you were warned. If you don't like it don't read it. I write requests and not much is off limits, including thing in the last chapter. I will say if I do a part two it won't be as bad. So enough about that, thanks for reading, send in your requests, and, as always, Happy Fapping! 


	18. JolteonMxSylveonTrap

Surprise!

Jolteon looks around the house as his trainer releases him. They are in the entrance to a large, fancy house. As usual, Jolteon's trainer had been invited to a party and brought him along. Jolteon sighed. These parties were for humans and almost no one brought their Pokémon to these things and he was usually bored out of his skull. As his trainer started chatting with his friends, Jolteon padded away to find a good place to lie down. It doesn't take him long to find a cushion tucked away into a dark corner. It's soft and silky and he flops down on it with another sigh. He closes his eyes and starts snoring softly.

"Hi." A soft voice stirs Jolteon from his sleep. He blinks his eyes open, ready to tell the offender off, but can only stare. The owner is a Sylveon and beautiful, with fur that's bright pink and ribbons that are curling around in a slightly sensual way. He coughs to hide his awe before answering.

"Hi." He says.

"Do you mind scooting over?" Sylveon asks.

"Oh yeah, sure." He says quickly. He scoots to the edge of the cushion and Sylveon settles down beside him. The cushion is just big enough for the two of them and, to his delight, they are pressed close together.

"So your trainer brings you to these things too?" Sylveon asks.

"Yeah and I hate it most of the time." He says. "But having a beautiful Pokémon to talk to sure helps."

Blushing, Sylveon says, "Yeah, maybe we can make this night more exciting." Sylveon presses harder against him and he can feel the ribbons trailing along his back.

"Sounds good to me." He replies. He turns his head and they press their mouths together, tongues twisting around each other. The ribbons trail under Jolteon's body and he lifts himself so they can reach his slowly hardening cock. He moans into his partner's mouth as the silky ribbons wrap around his cock and start stroking up and down. After a few minutes, Sylveon breaks their kiss.

"Let's see what you have under there." Sylveon says huskily. With prompting from the ribbons, Jolteon rolls over on his side and Sylveon move her head to his cock. He shudders as he feels hot breath on his cock. "Wow, its looks even bigger than it felt." Sylveon says before licking his throbbing head. Jolteon feels his cock enveloped in moist warmth and feels Sylveon start bobbing on his shaft. Through silted eyes he sees ribbons wrap around Sylveon's body and start pumping. Sylveon is getting hot just sucking his cock.

"You're cock is so hard." Sylveon mumbles around his shaft. Sylveon continues bobbing on his cock, pressing until Jolteon feels his head in a tight throat. Sylveon moans at the feeling of the hard cock and starts bobbing and humming faster, feeling his knot swelling.

"Oh Sylveon, I'm going to cum. I'm cumming!" Jolteon howls as he releases inside Sylveon's tight throat. His hips buck wildly as he cums and he can hear Sylveon gurgling around his cock. Sylveon swallows around his cock; drinking every drop of his cum. Jolteon's thrusting starts to slow down as his cock starts to soften. Sylveon backs off him and starts licking his cock clean.

"That was good." Sylveon says with a wink, "Next time you have to do that inside me." Jolteon's cock jumps at the words and Sylveon giggles, continuing to lick his cock until it's hard again.

"Now it's my turn." Sylveon says. "I want you in my ass." Jolteon watches as Sylveon turns around, ass in the air hips wiggling in anticipation, with the ribbons still pumping. Like lightning, Jolteon mounts Sylveon, pressing his cock against the tight hole offered to him.

"Yes that feels so good!" Sylveon moans as the cock sinks deeper. "It's been so long since I've had a big hard cock inside me, you feel amazing!"

Jolteon growls in pleasure as he hilts himself in Sylveon's tight ass. Sylveon's moans urge Jolteon on as he starts thrusting hard and fast, his cock wrapped in tight heat. After a particularly hard thrust, Sylveon's legs give out. Sylveon falls to the side as Jolteon keep thrusting. When he looks down at Sylveon, he lets out a cry of surprise and quickly pulls out. Instead of Sylveon's ribbons thrusting into her dripping pussy, they are wrapped around a hard, throbbing cock.

"What the fuck! You're a guy!" Jolteon cries.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Sylveon says, looking a little hurt.

"Hell no, I'm straight." Jolteon says.

"I'm sorry, you're just looked so big and strong, I couldn't help myself." Sylveon says, looking guilty for a second before grinning hugely, "You can't say you weren't enjoying yourself though."

"W-well, that's beside the point." Jolteon stutters, blushing. Sylveon sees his chance.

"Don't tell me you don't want to cum again." Sylveon purrs, sliding closer to Jolteon. "And you have to admit, my ass did feel good, didn't it?"

"Y-yeah I guess it did, but we're guys and I like girls." Jolteon says softly.

"So what, it felt good didn't it." Sylveon says, getting a bit closer. "I would love to feel your hard cock fucking my tight ass again." He breathes throatily into Jolteon's ear.

"It did feel good." Jolteon says softly and Sylveon sees his cock twitch a bit.

"Ha I knew it! Then why stop," Sylveon says, turning around and sticking his ass in the air, "Mount me and fuck me hard big boy."

"Fuck it." Jolteon mutters. He stands behind Sylveon and mounts him. With a hard thrust, Jolteon fills Sylveon's ass and starts fucking him.

"Oh yes, it's so fucking big! Don't hold back, fuck me, fuck me!" Sylveon moans loudly, pressing his ass back into Jolteon's thrusts. It doesn't take Jolteon long to get back into his rhythm, fucking into Sylveon's ass hard and fast. Sylveon's moans start to echo around them; thankfully they are far removed from any humans and aren't disturbed. Jolteon feels Sylveon's ribbons start to rub his body, one going to his balls and squeezing them. When he feels one brush against his ass he yelps.

"Hey, not there." Jolteon says.

"Oh come on." Sylveon pouts. "It feels good, I should know."

Jolteon doesn't answer, staying silent even as Sylveon continues to prod his ass. He decides to be gentle for Jolteon's first time, easily and slowly pushing the silky ribbon into his ass. Jolteon's hips buck in response to Sylveon's invasion but he doesn't protest, just keeps fucking him. It's not much longer until Jolteon's orgasm starts to build. Sylveon can feel Jolteon's knot starting to press against his ass.

"Oh yes, fuck your knot into me! Don't let up, I want every inch inside me! Fill me with your hot cum, Jolteon!" Sylveon cries.

Jolteon replies with a hard thrust and a loud pop signals his knot is inside Sylveon's ass. Sylveon responds with a cry and his ribbon penetrates deeper into Jolteon's ass. As he is fucked, Sylveon adds another ribbon to Jolteon's ass and starts thrusting into him. Jolteon grunts in suppressed pleasure as his ass is invaded. The ribbons fucking his ass and the tightness around his cock are all Jolteon need and he unloads his cum deep into Sylveon's ass. The Pokémon under him cries out in pleasure as he feels his bowels filled with hit cum and his ass stretched by Jolteon's knot. Sylveon's cock starts to throb and he cums as well, staining the cushion under them white. He collapse under Jolteon, pulling his mate with him, and the two curl up on the cushion, asleep.

Author's Note: Surprise, trap yaoi! Anyway, thanks to HeavyMetalLoser1 for the request, hope you like it! I don't have much to say about this. So, I'm not sure if I mentioned it but I'm doing a Co-Op story with Lady Arceus. It's on her profile, find her in my favorites and check it out! With that said, thanks for reading, send in those requests, and as always, Happy Fapping! 


	19. FutaCharizardxFutaFlygon

When the Trainer Leaves…

"You two be good!" Their trainer calls as the leaves. His Pokémon grins at each other, they are going to be very bad while they have the house to themselves. Currently they are loafing around on the couch, watching T.V.

"Let's give it a few minutes, just in case he comes back." Charizard tells Flygon, even thought her own cock as already starting to poke out. Flygon was a little more excited, they don't get much time alone, and a few inches was already sliding out of her pouch. For ten more minutes Charizard idly flips through channels until Flygon reaches her limit. She turns to Charizard, who looks back, and her slim tongue licks her lips with a sexy smile.

"That's long enough." Flygon says, scooting over to Charizard and pressing their mouths together. Flygon's long, slender tongue meets Charizard's shorter, thick one as they taste each other. Flygon can't get enough of Charizard's slightly spicy taste and decides to go straight for the good stuff. Breaking the kiss, Flygon slides to the floor on her knees and slides her long neck between Charizard's legs. Always a slow start, Charizard is still just starting to show, only an inch or two sliding out from behind the scales that usually hide her cock. Flygon is going to change that.

Licking her lips again, Flygon flicks the tip of Charizard's cock, earning a low growl from her. Using her flexible tongue, Flygon wraps it around the two inches poking out, before sliding the tip of her tongue under her scales. Charizard groans at the dry heat of Flygon's tongue and it turns into a deep moan as it slips under her scales. As more cock starts to show itself, Flygon's tongue wraps around more of it. At six inches she runs out of tongue, not that that's a problem. She slides her tongue further down Charizard's shaft by dropping her head onto Charizard's cock. As she goes deeper, Flygon starts to unwrap her tongue so she can focus on sucking. Charizard's cock is starting to reach its full length, a thick thirteen inches, and Flygon shutters in anticipation of taking it.

In the back of her mouth, Flygon can just taste the amazing, spiciness of Charizard's pre-cum and starts bobbing faster, wanting the real thing. She drops deeper, pushing Charizard's cock past her mouth, into her throat. Flygon's long neck bends as she bobs on the large cock, making loud slurping sounds as she does so. It's not long before Flygon feels Charizard start to throb in her throat. Eager, she starts swallowing, squeezing her cock tighter, until she hears a rumbling growl. Quickly Flygon pulls the cock out of her throat, leaving just the tip in her mouth; she wants to taste every delicious drop. Then Charizard cums, her cock erupting into Flygon's mouth. Just the first shot fills the sand dragon's mouth, her cheeks bulging. She doesn't have time to savor the taste before the second shot pushes the first down her throat. She swallows quickly as the third shot fills her mouth, though it slightly less. It takes shots four and five to give her another mouthful to swallow. She is able to savor the rest of Charizard's orgasm, rolling the rest of the spicy cum around her mouth and tongue for a full minute before standing.

She presses against Charizard's body and lock lips in another kiss. Flygon uses her tongue to deliver Charizard's own cum into her mouth. Charizard accepts it eagerly, tasting herself in Flygon's mouth. With their bodies pressed together, their cocks start rubbing together. Flygon into Charizard's mouth at the feeling and starts grinding her hips into Charizard. Flygon's cock is smaller than Charizard's but still a large ten inches, and not as thick. Flygon slides her long tongue deep into Charizard's mouth, thrusting into it like it's a cock. By now Flygon's pussy is soaked, her grinding leaving a wet sheen on Charizard's thick shaft. Not able to stand it another second, Flygon breaks the kiss.

"Charizard~" Flygon coos cute, licking her lips. "I think it's time for you to stick that big thing inside me."

"I think your right." She rumbles back. Flygon was defiantly the submissive on and Charizard liked it that way. Every once in a while she wanted Flygon inside her, or more precisely for Charizard to dominate her cock, but most of the time Charizard did the fucking. Today was no different, Flygon eagerly getting on her hands in knees on the floor and moving her tail to the side to give Charizard a good view of her large ass. She knew Charizard loved her ass and teased her by shaking her hips. Charizard can't hold it in any longer and jumps her. Grabbing her big hips, Charizard lines her large cock with Flygon's dripping pussy and drives is home.

"Oh yeah~! Your cock is so amazing! Fuck me Charizard, fuck my pussy and make me cum!" Flygon moans. Charizard only grunts in reply, hilting her thirteen inches inside Flygon and starting to fuck her. Her mate is tight around her thick cock and soon loud smacking sound fills the room as their bodies collide. Flygon is moaning loudly as the pussy is filled with Charizard's long, thick cock. She can feel heat radiating from that amazing organ, heating her up from the inside out. She gasps and wiggles under Charizard's powerful fucking, pressing her big ass back against her with every thrust. It's not long until Flygon is close to cumming and even Charizard is getting close. With a loud growl Charizard unloads into Flygon, quickly filling her pussy until is overflows.

"Yes, yes yes~! I can feel it inside me! It's so hot, I'm cumming too!" Flygon's body shakes under Charizard as she cums, forcing more of her cum out of her. Charizard doesn't move inside Flygon and holds her spurting shaft inside her. When Flygon stops cumming, Charizard is able to pull out. In a flash, Flygon spins around and slurps down Charizard's still hard, cum covered cock.

"Oh Charizard, *slurp*, that was so, *smack*, amazing!" Flygon says as she sucks and licks Charizard's cock. She pulls back after cleaning every inch and licks her lips. "Please, please, please, can we do it again? I really want you to fill my ass with your hot cum! Please Charizard, fuck my ass!"  
Charizard looks down at the begging Flygon, her cock still hard, cum leaking down her thigh, and a bit more cum in the corner of her mouth. She never could resist that face.

"Of course I will." Charizard says, receiving a cheer from Flygon. "Lay on your back."

"Yay!" Flygon cries, lying on her back in the puddle of cum. Charizard towered over her and just watched her. She was already breathing hard just from the anticipation of being fucked and her own juice were mixing with Charizard's cum still leaking out of her. This time Charizard decides to go slowly, pressing the tip of her cock against Flygon's tight ass. Flygon moans at the touch and gets louder when Charizard presses harder. With a loud Pop! Charizard's cock enters Flygon's tight ass, stretching her hole around her thick member. Flygon screams in pleasure as Charizard starts driving her cock into her, the heat even more intense than when she was inside Flygon's pussy. Charizard was always surprised at how tight Flygon's ass is, she gets fuck there so often it shouldn't be this tight, but it never disappoints. Flygon is starting to lose control of her body, her wings beating against the floor in random burst of pleasures. Flygon's claws dig into the carpet under the fucking pair and her moans echo through the house.

With the hard fucking, Flygon can feel her second orgasm start to build. Charizard decides to surprise Flygon and reaches down to grasp her cock, quickly pumping it up and down in time with her thrusts. The sudden increase in pleasure is too much for Flygon and her orgasm crashes over her. Her ass clamps down on Charizard's cock, almost stopping the thrusts, and her pussy sprays cum over Charizard's lower body. Her cock makes the most mess, shooting cum into the air. Charizard aims her cock and Flygon quickly covers herself in her own cum. the sight of her mate covered in her cum and writhing under her send Charizard into her own orgasm. Flygon moans as she feels her bowels heated up by Charizard's cum and feels herself getting full. Even after they stop cumming and Charizard pulls out, Flygon still feels full, rubbing the slight bulge in her belly.

Now that they were both spent, Flygon licks clean Charizard's cock and scoops her own cum off her chest, swallowing that as well. After looking at the cum stain on the carpet they get to work cleaning that as well, using soap and water only because Flygon can lick it up. By the time their Trainer comes home, everything is spotless.

"It looks like you two had a quite day." He laughs. Flygon and Charizard only smile at each other.

Author's Note: Here's another one! Not much to say except thank for the request, Sdarkyecro. One other thing, I put some guidelines on my profile for requests. Anyone wanting to make a request, take a look at them. It's nothing too strict but I will stick by them. Well, that all for now, thanks for reading, send in your requests, and, as always, Happy Fapping!


	20. Futa Lake Trio

Emotions Run Wild

My sisters should be here any second, Mesprit thinks to herself. She is darting around her cave making sure everything is in order for the visit. There might not be much you can do with a cave but what there is she does. A few minutes later she feels a presence and turns to the entrance to her cave and sees her sisters floating there. With a squeal she rushes them, flying through the air and tackle hugging the both of them. They return her embrace and they spin around in the air, tails whipping through the air and breasts pressing together.

"It's been so long!" Mesprit cries. The last time they had been together was been, what, a couple of decades at least.

"It's so good to see you two." Uxie agrees.

"Same here, you both look great." Azelf says, taking in her sister's bodies. They are Legendaries but each identified with a gender, as if happens the Lake Trio decided they wanted the best of both worlds, with both large breasts and a large cock each. The sisters start to catch up each eyeing the other two as they talk.

"Well do you want keep chatting or do you want to get to the fun part." Mesprit says. As they float, Mesprit gently grabs Azelf's face and brings their lips together. Azelf responds by slipping her tongue into Mesprit's mouth, tasting her sister. Uxie moves forward and the other two back up a bit, letting Uxie's tongue join in the fun, all three swapping saliva. Soon the sisters start to feel each other's arousal and Mesprit backs away from the kiss.

"You two keep going, I'm going to take care of some things that just came up." Mesprit says, floating a little lower until she's level with her sister's hardening cocks. They might be small Pokémon but their cocks are bigger than even a normal humans, six inches and only half hard, they have room to grow. And that's Mesprit's job.

She wraps her small hands around her sisters' growing cocks and points them at her mouth. Starting with Uxie, Mesprit flicks her tip before taking her head in her mouth. She swirls her tongue around Uxie's head, making her moan into Azelf's mouth. After Uxie's cock is slick with her saliva and its full nine inches, Mesprit switches to Azelf's cock, pumping her hand on Uxie's. Its Azelf's turn to moan as her cock is covered in Mesprit's warm hole. Licking and drooling on her sisters' cocks is turning Mesprit on as much as they are, her own cock, slightly smaller than her sisters', is quickly hardening.

When Azelf is as hard and slick as her sister, Mesprit pushes their cocks together and sucks them both into her mouth. It's a tight fit in her small mouth but she does it and her sisters stop making out and watch her. Mesprit's cheeks are puffed out as she takes her sisters' cocks. She reaches out and grabs one of each of their hands and puts them on the back of her head.

"You want us to push?" Azelf asks. Mesprit just nods. With a look at each other, Azelf and Uxie start pressing Mesprit's head farther onto their cocks. As she is feed the two cocks, Mesprit's hand goes to her own and starts jerking herself off, turned on at being used like this. When their cocks are more than halfway into Mesprit's mouth, the sisters start to pump into the tight hole.

They alternate their thrusting, one pulling out while the other pushes in, and they fuck their sister's mouth. Mesprit starts moaning as they fuck her, her throat now being violated wonderfully. Seeing their sister so turned on as they fuck her makes Azelf's and Uxie's orgasm build then explode. Both sisters slam into Mesprit's mouth at the same time, stretching her more than ever as they cum. She doesn't have a chance to swallow, the cum is pumped directly into her stomach, filling her up. Azelf and Uxie keep thrusting as they cum, continuing to violate their sister's throat. The feeling of being used and filled with cum is enough for Mesprit. She continues jack herself off. After a full minute they slow down and start to pull out. Mesprit's jaw is sore but that doesn't stop her from licking every drop of her sisters' cum off their cocks and swallowing.

"It looks like you're even more of a cum-hungry cock slut." Uxie comments, watching her sister swallow her cum. Mesprit just grins and licks her lips.

"And are you still as much of and anal freak." Mesprit asks, one of her tails poking at Uxie's rear entrance, earning a moan.

"And I assume you're still a fan of a little pain." Uxie says, squeezing Azelf's nipples and pulling, making her moan herself.

"Well then, let's really get this reunion started." Uxie says, noticing each sister is getting hard again. She and Mesprit descend on Azelf, each taking a nipple into their mouth and biting lightly. Azelf moans as they suck and bite, her hand quickly dropping to her cock and rubbing it. Uxie's tails come up behind Azelf and wrap around a lock of her hair, giving it a sharp tug each time Uxie bears down her nipple. Mesprit decides to indulge Uxie in her kink, twisting her tail around each other before driving them deep into Uxie's ass. Uxie moans in pleasure as she feels Mesprit's tail go deep into her bowel and her cock instantly becomes rock hard. With each girl now hard again, they get into position. Mesprit is between her sisters, with Uxie behind and Azelf in front. Both are positioned to take their sister in a different hole. Before they start fucking, Azelf all three girls twist their tails together, having a plan for them. When they are ready, Azelf and Uxie grab Mesprit's waist and start pressing.

"Oh yes girl! I need you both inside me! I love your big hard cocks, fill me up and fuck me!" Mesprit moans as they both slam into their sister's tight holes. Compared to her small body, their nine inches feel huge as they stretch her holes and she loves it. Now that they are fucking, the girls' tails come into play. Twisted together, they are thicker than any of their cocks and Uxie moans loudly as they are pressed into her tight ass. They don't let up until at least nine inches are deep in Uxie's bowels and they start fucking her as fast and hard as they are fucking Mesprit. She is just able to focus through the fog of her sisters' fucking her to lean forward and take one of Azelf's nipples into her mouth and bare down on it, pulling her head back to stretch Azelf's nipple. The sharp spike of pain makes Azelf moan loudly and slam hard into Mesprit's pussy.

Inside Uxie's ass, Mesprit and Azelf separate their tails, stretching her ass even more, and each tail starts exploring inside her individually, rubbing every surface they can reach. As Uxie pumps into Mesprit's ass, she reaches around and grabs Mesprit's throbbing cock, jacking her off as both of her holes are fucked. Mesprit's wraps her arms around Azelf's neck and grabs her hair; pulling it and making her sister press her tits into her face. With all the stimulation, the sisters' orgasms start to build again quickly.

"I'm cumming!" The three cry at the same time. Uxie and Azelf thrust into Mesprit, stretching her holes amazing as she is filled with her beloved cum. Her tails spasm and are driven deeper into Uxie's ass, making her scream in pleasure as her hole is invaded. Mesprit also tugs hard on Azelf's hair, pulling her head back with delicious pain. Azelf's hand squeezes on Mesprit's cock and she cums, spraying her own tits and Azelf's with her seed. Mesprit squeals in delight and starts licking and sucking her cum off Azelf's tits. When her sisters finally pull out of her, her bowels and pussy are swollen with cum. she quickly pulls her tails out of Uxie, making her sigh at the loss, and plugs both her holes, saving the cum for later.

Azelf and Uxie hold onto Mesprit as the trio slowly sink to the cave floor, breathing heavily.

"Now that was fucking." Mesprit sighs.

"I haven't felt that good in a while." Azelf says.

"We really need to meet up more often." Mesprit says as they rest in each other's arms, knowing there more fun to come.

Author's Note: Another request down! Not much to say this time around except to keep sending those requests. Thanks for reading and, as always, Happy Fapping! 


	21. HumanFxBraviaryM

Fireworks

Beth watched the ground under her zip past, long brown hair whipping behind her. She was on Route 6, flying over it on her Braviary, Sam. Well not her's exactly. When her friends left Vaniville she was sick and was held back by a week. With all the starters taken, her dad let her take Sam with strict instructions not to use it in battle until her own Pokémon are as strong as him. After catching her own Fletchling she fought her way through the gym and caught up to her friends quickly. It was also nice having a big, strong Pokémon do keep her company an night.

She keeps flying north, passing by Parfum Palace and seeing two figures chasing a smaller white Pokémon. Beth is looking for an Espurr, native to this route, and decided to look where there weren't many people. Sam starts to fly lower so they can search easier. Soon Beth sees a flash of purple fur.

"Down there!" she calls and Sam dives. He bowls over the Espurr and Beth jumps off him. Quickly snatching a Pokeball off her belt, she calls on her Fletchinder. After a quick battle, the Espurr is easily caught. She hugs her Fletchinder and recalls him. Sam, who had been circling overhead on lookout duty, lands beside her and shrieks in congratulations, nuzzling her cheek. She laughs and looks up at the darkening sky. Sam doesn't have good night vision so she decides to camp in a small clearing she finds after a short walk. After building a fire, getting to know her new Espurr, and feeding her Pokémon and herself, she pitches her tent.  
She's just getting ready for bed, changing into a loose top and shorts, when a loud whistling followed by a boom echoes behind her. She looks around, quickly finding the burst of color. Another one soon follows and Beth sits on the grass to watch the firework. As she watches, she hears a rustling behind her and, before she can turn around, large wings wrap around her and pull her into a fluffy chest. Sam coos into her ear and she giggles, lying against him as they watch the show. As it continues, Beth soon feels something hard start to poke her ass. She grins to herself and looks up at Sam.

"It looks like the fireworks have had an effect," Beth says, looking up at him, "Or is it me?" She presses back against him, wiggling her tight ass against his hardening cock. He trills at the feeling and lowers his head, kissing the girl as best as he can with a beak, still managing to slide his tongue into her mouth to taste her. Sam groans into her mouth as she keeps grinding her ass against his cock. After teasing him for a bit longer, she decides to relieve his pressure.

"Let's see what we have here." Beth says, turning around. Sam's eight inches is standing at full attention and she gives him a sexy smile, throwing her hair over one shoulder, before lightly kissing the tip. She swirls her tongue around his head before enveloping it in her soft lips and mouth. Sam screeches softly when he feels her warm mouth slide down his shaft, watching her ass wiggle behind her as she takes him. Beth has no problem taking his entire cock in her mouth and down her throat and soon her face is buried in his musky feathers, the smell turning her on and soaking her shorts.

As she sucks, one hand slides under the waist band of her shorts and two fingers disappear into her dripping slit. She starts to bob on his cock faster, eager to make him cum and move on to the main attraction, her moans as she fingers herself vibrating his cock. She doesn't have to wait long; Sam wraps his wings around her head and presses her head onto his cock and cums. He fills her mouth with his cum and she just has a chance to swallow before it's filled again. Beth lets his warm, salty seed slide down her throat as Braviary's orgasm starts to even out. Beth swallows the last of his cum and licks his cock clean, making sure to keep it slick for what's to come. She pops off his softening cock and stands before him, fireworks still exploding behind her.

"Let's see if we can't get that cock hard again." Beth says with lust filled eyes. She starts to slowly take her clothes off, pulling her top off the reveal firm B-cup breasts topped with hard, pink nipples. She presses her small breasts together and pushes out her bottom lip in a sexy pout, getting a favorable reaction from Braviary. Then she moves on to her shorts, shimming them down an inch before turning around and bending over, slowly pulling them down over her beautiful, tight ass. Sam can barely hold himself back from jumping her when he sees her ass; he's always been an ass Pokémon. Instead he watches as Beth sinks to the ground, leans back, spreads her legs, and, after getting her hand slick with her dripping pussy, starts rubbing her tight back-hole. She circles her finger, leaving her hole glistening with juices, before slowly inserting a finger into her ass.

She moans at the feeling and quickly adds a second finger and starting to rub her walls, scissoring her fingers inside her. Her moans grow louder and her other hand moves to her breasts, groping and pinching her hard nipple. Just before she cums from her finger, she pulls them out and licks them clean, locking eyes with Sam as she does, then gets on all fours and wiggles her perfect ass at him.

"I'm ready Sam. Take my tight ass and fuck me as hard as you can." She says, throwing a look over her shoulder. The words are barely out of her mouth when Sam flaps over, digging his claws into the earth under them and, with practiced ease, lines his throbbing cock up with her tight ass and presses into her. They both moan at the feeling, Beth from having her ass filled and Sam from how tight her ass is. He was used to fucking her Mom before he left with Beth and was very glad Beth liked it as much as her mom. He keeps pushing until his eight inches are fully inside Beth's ass. As he pulls out and starts fucking her, the orgasm she almost gave herself crashes over her, her squirting pussy soaking the ground around her and her back arched as she scream in pleasure.

Sam has a hard time fucking her through her orgasm, her ass tighting around his cock and him not having hands to hold onto her with. Instead he leans forward and lightly grips her shoulder with his beak, using it as leverage to pound into her faster and harder. Beth had been just coming down from her first orgasm when she feels his beak on her shoulder and the sharp bite of pain sets her off again, her body shaking under the Eagle Pokémon as he still fucks her.

"More! I want more, Sam! Don't stop, I want to feel your cum inside me, I need it!" Beth cries loudly through her orgasm. The tightness of the girl's ass coupled with her words are enough to give Sam his second orgasm. He drives his cock deep into Beth's tight ass, his beak sinking a bit into her shoulder, and unloads his seed into her bowels, filling her with heat. Beth is speechless as she cums for a third time, feeling the heat spread through her body from her stomach, her body writhing under the big Pokémon. Sam holds his cock inside her for a few minutes, letting her tight ass and milking muscles harden his cock for the third time that night. With his reasoning being he already came in her mouth and ass, he might as well fill her pussy while he's at it, he pops out of her ass and drops his cock lower before sliding into her soaked and slick cunt. Not expecting it, Beth moans and presses back, hilting his cock in one swift thrust.

"Oh good boy, Sam! Fuck my cunt and fill all my holes!" Beth commands. Sam switches his beak from her left shoulder to her right, not wanting to hurt her, and gets a good grip before pounding Beth eager cunt. Wet slapping sounds echo around the clearing with the power of his thrusts and Beth can feel cum leaking out of her ass as well. When Sam's cock bumps against her cervix, Beth sees her own fireworks as she cums on the spot. Beth feels Sam's cock swell inside her and a trickle of blood on her shoulder as he grips harder and cums again, filling her cunt and womb with his seed. Beth screams silently as she feels more seed pumped into her, her orgasm is continuous. Sam holds on until he feels his cock start to soften inside Beth and pulls out with a rush of mixed juices. Beth collapses onto the ground as Sam is no longer holding her up, mixed cum splashing underneath her. She lays there for a few minutes before she is able to climb to her hands and knees. She crawls away from the cum puddle and lays down a good distance away from it. With her throat sore for screaming in pleasure, Beth gestures to Sam to lie down beside her and cover her with his wings. He does so and they are just in time to see the finale of the firework show, falling asleep soon after.

Author's Note: Happy 4th of July America! Happy (insert holiday/day of the week here) everybody else! Here's the next chapter and it's kind of holiday themed too. Hope you like it, thanks for reading, and, as always, Happy Fapping! 


	22. KirliaMXVigorothM x2

Warning: Contains rape, you have been warned.  
Like Sister, Like Brother

"See bro, I told you." Kirlia's vision is swimming but he can hear a male voice. Another male answers him. "Your right, they look the same."  
Kirlia feel a tugging at his waist and his skirt is lifted. Suddenly his vision comes rushing back. He sees he is in a dark part of the forest and his head really hurts. The last thing he remembers is seeing a big white Pokémon then a sudden flare of pain on the back of his head. Looking around, he sees two big Pokémon standing a few feet away. They were Vigoroth, brothers by the sounds of it. Kirlia sat up, finding a tree and leaning against it, and groaned at the pain in his head.

"Looks like he's awake." One of them says and the move closes.

"W-what happened?" Kirlia asked. One of the Vigoroth laughs.

"You took a nasty hit to your head." The other answers, grinning.

"Do you remember us?"

"No, should I?" He says, starting to shake his head but hissing in pain.

"Probably not, I doubt your sister ever mentioned us." Kirlia looks at them questioningly and they chuckle.

"You see, we had a deal with your sister. As long as she did everything we wanted her too, we would leave her family, you, alone."

"My sister?" Kirlia asks. Just a couple of day ago his sister, another Kirlia, had been captured by a human. "What are you talking about?"

"Well one day we saw your sexy ass sister strutting around our part of the forest. When we confronted her, she didn't have any way to pay us for trespassing in out turf. So we made a deal. In exchange for leaving her family alone she would become our slave." One explains. Kirlia was starting to get scared now.

"Now, we know your sister was captured by a human. That's not her fault, not really. So we decided to give your family another chance. Since you and she are both Kirlia and look alike, we thought you would do."

"But what are you going to do?" Kirlia asks, hoping he was wrong. The Vigoroth started chuckling again.

"It's been a couple of days now and my brother and I are really worked up. We thought you could relieve out tension." By this point the Vigoroth were done talking. They approach Kirlia and pulled him to his feet. One ran his claw through his hair.

"Wow, it's just as soft as his sisters." The other starts rubbing his cheek. "He's just like her."

"And his skins so soft, this is going to be fun." After that the brothers concentrate on Kirlia. While one started rubbing his back and stomach, the other tilted his head up and pressed their lips together. Kirlia was horrified when a tongue pushed its way into his mouth and started rubbing around inside. Soon the Vigoroth was tired of kissing and Kirlia was pushed roughly to his knees. When he looked up he was met by two ten inch, rock hard cocks.

"N-no I can't-mummf." Kirlia started to protest but a cock was shoved roughly into his mouth.

"Damn his mouth is amazing!" One of them said. The one in Kirlia's mouth suddenly starts thrusting hard, pushing his cock down Kirlia's throat. Kirlia moans in protest and Vigoroth forces himself down his throat, slamming into the back. He doesn't let up for a second until, with a howl, he cum. Vigoroth slams his cock down Kirlia's throat gagging him as he is pumped full of cum. The swollen cock cut off his air and his face starts to turn blue. Vigoroth pays it no mind, only caring about his own pleasure. Kirlia's vision starts to go black around the edges when Vigoroth finally pulls out. Kirlia gasps for air, the salty taste of cum in his mouth.

"Fuck that was good! Your turn Bro." The second Vigoroth takes his brother's place and eagerly shoves his cock down Kirlia's throat. He's no different from his brother, slamming into Kirlia's bruised throat hard and fast.

Meanwhile, the first Vigoroth was still hard. Instead of waiting, he moves around behind and starts rubbing Kirlia's ass. Knowing what's coming, Kirlia starts crying, his tears mixing with the drool dripping out of his mouth. With his cock still slick with Kirlia's saliva, Vigoroth press his ten inches against the young boy's untouched ass. With a hard thrust he pops the head of his cock into Kirlia, making the young boy scream around the cock in his mouth. Not caring about his victim, Vigoroth started pounding Kirlia's ass as hard as he can. Kirlia tries to scream in pain as the cock tears into his ass. The pounding in his ass sends the cock in his mouth farther down Kirlia's throat. Very soon the cock in his mouth starts throbbing and cums, cutting off his air until he almost blacks out again. This time the Vigoroth pulls out half way through and sprays his thick cum all over Kirlia's face and hair.

"Nice one bro!" The other says, high-fiving each other. Now that the edge is taken off, the Vigoroth that was in his throat starts exploring his body. He slides his claw down Kirlia's body, stopping at the boy's nipples. The flicks them, making Kirlia yelp in pain. He twists both nipples, torturing them a bit, them lets go.

"Damn bro, I want my cock in something." The Vigoroth says.

"Well my ass is free, go ahead and use that." His brother says.

"Thanks!" With his brother's permission, Vigoroth kneels down behind his brother and presses his tongue against his ass, licking around his rim to lube it up. When the asshole is nice and wet, Vigoroth stands and grabs his brother's hips.

"Don't be gentle bro, slam that hard cock into my ass!" Taking his brother's words to heart, Vigoroth lines his tip up with the glistening asshole and rams his cock deep into his brother's ass. The hard thrust sends the other Vigoroth's cock deeper into Kirlia's sore ass, making him scream in pain. Feeling his brother's cock inside him makes Vigoroth's knees weak and he falls forward, pinning Kirlia to the ground. Behind him, Vigoroth helps his brother to his knees, all cocks still in assholes, and they start fucking. The middle Vigoroth rips into Kirlia's tiny ass, fucking the young boy into the ground, scraping his face against the dirt. Kirlia can only lay there, dirt sticking to the tear and cum streaks on his cheeks as he is raped. On top the other Vigoroth is pounding into his brother with ecstasy, drinking in the moans of pleasure from his brother and the cries of pain from Kirlia. Soon the Vigoroth getting fucked by his brother was pushed over the edge. He slams his cock deep into the young Kirlia and unloads a huge amount of cum into him. Through the haze of pain, Kirlia can swear he feels his stomach expand a bit at the amount.

"Alright bro, let's switch places." The Vigoroth that just came said.

"Awesome, your ass is tight bro, but his has to be even tighter."

"Fuck yeah it is!" That said they switch places, one Vigoroth violently driving his cock into Kirlia's ass while his brother loosens his ass with his tongue. Soon they resume the fuck chain, raping Kirlia with his brother deep in his ass.

"You were right bro; his ass is tighter than his sister's was."

"Especially after we got done with her, we tore her up!" Instead of high-fiving again, he started pounding his brother ass harder and faster, wanting to make him cum in their victim's ass. The increased speed and force did the trick and Vigoroth came hard, expanding the helpless boy's stomach even more. After that the brother's rested.

"Hey bro, I've been thinking."

"About what bro?"

"Well, remember what were going to do to his slut of a sister?"

"Oh hell yeah, too bad we never got the chance."

"Well, he's right there." He points to Kirlia, curled into a ball, crying.

"Hmm, yeah, we could do that. It'd be a tight fit though. Might ruin him for good."

"How many times did his sister tell us about their younger sister. And I've seen his mom, nice tits and ass on that one too. We won't run out of slaves anytime soon."

"When you're right, you're right. Let do it!" They move back to Kirlia and force him to his knees.

"Suck our cocks, slut. Make them nice and hard so we can fuck you again." One says. His mind broken, Kirlia does as ordered, taking the brother's cocks in both his hands. He sucks on One, licking his balls as he takes the cock in his throat, and jacks off Two with his hand. Soon Kirlia switches, jacking off the saliva covered cock and sucking the other. Soon both are hard and the brother's are ready. One lays on the grass and Two holds Kirlia over his throbbing cock. One lines his cock up with Kirlia's once tight ass and Two slams the boy down. The combined cum and the rough fucking from before helps the cock slide easily into Kirlia's ass to the hilt. One grabs Kirlia's legs and holds them apart as Two lines his own cock up with the already stuffed Kirlia's ass. He presses hard against his ass, slowly, painfully stretching the boy hole. Kirlia's eyes spark to life at the pain.

"NO, NO ,NO! It won't fit! Owww, please stop, it hurts!" Kirlia cries. Two does stop, surprising Kirlia, only to slam powerfully into his ass again, joining his brother inside Kirlia's ass. Kirlia screams pain and more tears stain his face.

"Oh man, bro! It's so tight!" Two moans and One can only groan in response. One pulls his cock partway out of Kirlia and thrusts back in, loving the sound of his screams. Two begins his own thrusts, matching the rhythm of his brother, making sure Kirlia always had a cock inside him. As they fuck them, Two gets an evil idea. He reaches down and starts rubbing Kirlia's small cock. despite his pain, Kirlia's soon becomes hard and the Vigoroth laugh as he lets out small moans in between his cries of pain. Despite himself, Kirlia quickly cums, shooting his seed onto his own stomach and dripping onto Two's hand. Two brings his hand to Kirlia's mouth and the boy licks his cum off the hand without prompting. With his orgasm, Kirlia's ass clenches around the cocks inside him and the brothers cum. Kirlia's has mixed feeling about the hot seed flooding his bowels and swelling his stomach. It's painful but fading, pleasure starting to rear up.

The brother groans as they pull their cocks out of Kirlia's ass, releasing a flood of cum. Before they can say anything, Kirlia gets on his knees and starts sucking and licking their cocks clean.

"Just like his sister." One comments.

"I think you mean HER sister." Two laughs and One joins him, Kirlia still licking. From then on, Kirlia acted just like his sister, servicing the brother's every day, eagerly. Secretly he couldn't wait until his younger sister, Ralts, was just a bit older.

Author's Note: Bonus Chapter! I wrote this a while ago and have been waiting for a chance to post it, so here you go, hope you like it. Thanks for reading, leave requests, and, as always, Happy Fapping! 


	23. NidoranMxNidorina

When the Parents are gone…

"Sis!" Ryan says, running up the stairs. The thirteen year old flings his sister's door open.

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" She asks, setting down the magazine she was reading.

"Mom and Dad are gone, want to go swimming?" Ryan asks, jumping on her bed.

"Sure, now get down from there." She takes a playful swing at her brother. He laughs and jumps down, taking off for his room to change. Rina tosses the magazine aside and rummages around until she finds her bikini. As she dresses, she looks in the mirror. At sixteen is still taller than her brother, though only a few inches. Her hair is light purple and reaches the small of her back; she grabs a scrunchy and pulls it into a long ponytail, her Nidorina ears poking out of the side of her head. She cups her breasts, her dark purple top a size too small, her D-cup mounds ready to spill out of the tight top. She spins in place, stopping with her back to the mirror to look at her ass. Round and plump, it looks just as good as her breasts in the tight bottoms, her stubby tail poking out of the top cutely. Satisfied with her appearance, she opens the door and heads to the pool.

Just as she passes Ryan's door, it flies open and her little brother practically falls down the steps ahead of her. He has spiky purple hair, a couple of shades darker than hers, and slightly larger Nidoran ears and stubby tail. His skin is a light shade of purple as well. Her little brother was short and petite compared to other boys his age.

"Come on Rina!" He yells, gaining his footing at the bottom of the stairs and heading for the back door. He always got really excited when they were home alone, looking forward to what would enviably happen. She chuckles at his enthusiasm and follows, also looking forward to today. She walks outside just in time to see a large plume of water erupt from the pool. Ryan bursts from the water, gasping.

"Here I come!" Rina yells, jumping right next to Ryan, sending a wave of water over his head. When she surfaces Ryan is laughing and the siblings start to splash each other. They play around for an hour before finally calming down a little.

"Hey Sis, can we do it now?" Ryan asks eagerly. Rina looks at her brother, his blue eyes big and pleading, and grins.

"Sure, I think we've waited long enough." Rina grins. A few weeks ago they had started as soon as their parents left and had a scare when their Dad came home, having forgotten something. Since then they had waited at least half an hour before doing anything.

"Let's stay in the pool!" Ryan says. He floats up to his sister and she wraps her arms around his head, pressing his face into her large breasts. He giggles and she releases him, tilting his face up to hers and kissing him deeply. His mouth opens and Rina's tongue starts exploring the familiar terrain, enjoying the taste of her little brother. She slides her hands down his back and cups his soft, smooth ass, kneading his cheeks with her hands. Ryan's hands wrap around Rina's neck and his nimble fingers quickly unlaced Rina's bikini and it fell away. They break their kiss and Rina gasped in mock outrage while Ryan giggles.

Before she can say anything, Ryan leans in and latches onto one of her hard nipples, sucking hard and making her moan. Rina grips the back of Ryan's head and buries his face in her large, soft chest. She held her little brother against her chest while he sucked, cradling him like a baby. Ryan small hand presses against her flesh, groping her breast and pinching her nipple amazingly as he keeps sucking. As much as she loved his sucking, Rina could feel her arousal in her bottoms and wanted Ryan's mouth down there instead.

"Hey bro, there's something else that needs your attention." Rina says. When he continues his sucking and groping, she says a little more forceful, "Ryan, be a good boy and listen."

"Okay Rina." Ryan says, a little disappointed. He backs away and quickly perks up when, as Rina pulls herself onto the edge of the pool, he sees the large outline in her bottoms. As he stares, Rina unties her bottoms and finally reviles her cock, ten inches of throbbing meat that Ryan can't wait to get his lips around. He starts forward, eager, but Rina holds out her hand.

"Stop right there, little brother." She says with a devilish smile. Without another word, she starts stroking her thick cock, watching her little brother's mouth open, almost drooling. After a minute she speaks, "Well little brother, what do you want?"

"I want to suck you." He says.

"Oh really, what's the magic word?"

"Please Rina." He begs.

"Please what?"

"Please let me suck your big thick cock until you cum in my mouth." Ryan pleads, licking his lips.

"Well, I guess so." Rina says. Almost before she speaks, Ryan moves forward and wraps his lips her thick head. Rina moans softly as she feels her brother's tongue circling around her tip. Ryan wraps his small hands around her thick shaft and starts stroking as he sucks her head, much like he did her nipple. He pops off briefly and licks the tip of her head, tasting her precum. To help his hands, Ryan starts lick up and down her shaft, giving it a coat of saliva before returning his mouth to her head. Rina is leaned back on her hand, enjoying the soft heat of Ryan's mouth and his hand's pumping her cock. The last straw is when she looks down. Ryan looks up and his eyes lock on her's as he sucks harder. The sight of his large, brown eyes and lips around her throbbing shaft sends her over the edge. Ryan squeals around her cock as he feels it swell in his mouth and, a second later, taste her warm cum gushing his mouth. Rina grabs his head and pushes his mouth farther into her cock as she cums. Ryan lets his sister use his mouth as a cumdump, enjoying her dominance and cum. Ryan's hands never stop pumping as she cums, making sure he gets every drop of the salty goodness. When the initial surge of pleasures backs off, Rina lets Ryan take control again. He pulls back, sticking out his tongue and resting her head on it to catch the last few spurts of cum. He swallows eagerly and proceeds to sloppily lick her cock clean of cum and saliva, making loud slurping noises as he does so. Rina watches her brother cleaning her cock, the slurping sounds already turning her on again and her cock hardening in his mouth.

"Alright little bro, it's time for the good stuff." Rina says, slipping down into the water. She reaches under the water and yanks Ryan's trunks down, unbalancing him and sending him under. When he comes up, she grabs him and pulls him into more shallow water, up to her waist. She presses his back against her chest and wraps her arms around him, dropping her hands to his cock. Ryan leans back into her large breasts, enjoying his sister's hands on his hairless, four inch cock. He moans softly as she strokes him, pushing his ass against her swelling cock behind him.

"Well little brother, are you ready?" Rina asks, voice filled with lust.

"Oh yes Rina." Ryan moans.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me sis, please fuck me!" Ryan moans almost painfully.

"Where do you want my cock?"

"In my ass, please fuck me in the ass, Rina!" Ryan cries.

"Alright since you asked nicely." Rina says. Still pressing him against her breasts, she moves her hips back and, using one hand to aim her thick cock, presses it against her brother's ass. Ryan starts moaning even before Rina is inside him. Rina presses harder and both siblings' moans loudly as her cock pops past his muscle and into his tight ass.

"Oh god sis, it feels so good!" Ryan moans, pressing his ass closer to his sister and getting another few inches inside him.

"You're always so fucking tight!" Rina says, a few more inches disappearing. "I can't hold back, Ryan! I'm going to fuck you hard, right now!"

"Yes sis, do it! Fuck me; tear my tight ass up with your monster cock!" Ryan cries. His scream of pleasure echoes around the pool as Rina drives her ten inches into his ass, hilting her throbbing meat. The heat of his ass, in sharp contrast to the cool pool water, makes Rina hiss in pleasure as she pulls out and thrusts back in. Ryan cries in pleasure as Rina starts fucking him hard and fast, her thrusts making his small cock orgasm from pure pleasure. Rina doesn't let up, still pounding Ryan's ass even as he cums.

"You already came?" Rina says in mock disgust. She reaches down again and grabs his small, shrinking cock, stroking it with two fingers. "Let's see how many times I can make you cum before I do." She grins evilly.

"Rina, it feels so good! Yes, fuck me, fuck me!" Ryan moans as she starts stroking his small cock. Suddenly Rina stops stroking and buries her cock inside him. She picks him up and carries him to the edge of the pool. She lays him on his back, legs spread, and starts fuck him roughly. She reaches down and starts jacking him off again and, true to her word, quickly makes Ryan cum again, his face contorted in pleasure. His small cock spurts cum a few inches in the air before landing on his stomach and dribbling onto Rina's hand. She licks her hand clean before scooping more of his cum into her fingers. With a grin, she thrusts her fingers into Ryan's mouth.

"Suck them clean." She commands. Already used to the taste of cum, Rina's and his own, Ryan's tongue swirls around her fingers, gathering his cum before swallowing. When her fingers are clean, Rina focus returns to her fucking. She grabs his ankles and spreads his legs in the air as she fucks him faster, her large breasts heaving as her breathing speeds up. Ryan is moaning and gripping the edge of the pool hard, his small, quickly hardening, cock bouncing with the force of Rina thrusts.

"Are you ready Ryan? I'm going to cum!" Rina gasps.

"Yes sis, yes! Cum, please cum in my ass! I love feeling your hard cock throbbing in my ass! Fill me with your seed!" Ryan cries in pleasure.

His words send Rina into her orgasm. She slams her throbbing cock into Ryan's tight ass and groans loudly as she cums. Ryan moans join her's as he feels her cock throbbing inside him and a sudden rush of heat accompanying it. Ryan's mouth gaps silently as his bowels are filled with cum and his four inch cock shoots its own seed into the air, painting Rina's stomach with his seed. Rina holds her cock inside Ryan until it starts to soften. As she pulls it out she decides to give her brother an extra treat and, when it's out she bends forward and starts sucking her cum out of his ass. Ryan moans softly as his orgasm come down and he feels the suction on his ass. When Rina has gotten all she can she pulls her tongue out and Ryan's ass clamps shut behind her. She helps him up and they cuddle up on a deck chair, resting until they have the strength to continue.

Author's Note: Another request down! Not really much to say here. Hope you all liked it; send in your requests and, as always, Happy Fapping! 


	24. GreninjaMxTrapDelphox

Accidental Attack

"Hah!" Miles the Greninja shouts, unleashing another volley of Water Shruiken. After only two shots the attack fails.

"Damn!" He swears, loudly. He was newly evolved and still trying to get the attack down. Angrily he fires off another string of attack. He barely notices when a third shruiken forms. In his excitement the attack goes wide; slicing into the bushes beside the tree he was aiming at.

"Ouch!" Miles's happiness fades quickly when he hears the cry and he rushes into the bushes. About ten feet into the forest he comes across a Delphox, her left hand pressed across her right shoulder.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Miles says quickly, unsure what to do. Delphox looks up at him.

"That's a rude way to be woken up." She says, eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry. I was training and didn't know anyone was around." He says quickly.

"Well you don't seem like you're lying." Delphox says slowly. "Why don't you go find me a Oran or Sitrus Berry for this cut." He nods and disappears into the forest. In a couple of minutes, Miles is back with five Sitrus Berries and hands one to her. She pops the small berry into her mouth and chews slowly before swallowing. After a few seconds she sighs and takes her hand off her shoulder; there's no trace of a wound.

"That's a start." Delphox says, grinning slyly. "But I'm hungry for something sweeter. A few Pecha berries should do it." Miles stares at her for a second before returning to the forest.

"I guess I do owe her." Miles says to himself.

"This might be fun." Delphox also mutters, thinking. Miles is soon back with the desired berries and a few extra besides. Delphox raises her eyebrows at his effort.

"I could never eat all these, why don't you join me?" Delphox says almost dismissively, "Oh and my name's Codie."

Miles sits on the grass and they eat in comfortable silence.

"Now, I think we should discuss how you can make this up to me. After all, that attack could have really hurt me." Codie says. "I have been meaning to replace my wand, it's rather old. Why don't you go find me some options? Make sure their good ones."

Having no idea what a Delphox's wand even looks like, Miles gathers an arm load of fallen branches for her.

"No, no. It has to be cut from a live tree." Codie says with a sigh. Miles heads back into the forest and cuts live branches for her. He brings her at least a dozen before Codie finds on she likes. After that Miles does menial tasks for Codie, he cleans out her den, gathers more berries, fetches her water, and many other things. As the sun starts to set, Codie is reclining on a fallen log while Miles is feeding her berries.

"Well I think you have just about made it up to me." Codie comments, letting Miles feed her another berry. "There is one last thing I would like you to do. This time though, we can do it together." Codie slides off the log and pushes Miles onto it. She forces his legs open and starts rubbing his cock through his skin.

"What are you doing?" Miles cries, trying to push her away. Codie continues rubbing until, despite his reluctance, his cock starts to poke out.

"Like I said, you owe me. Besides don't act like you won't like this." Codie purrs. Miles starts to protest again but gasps when Codie licks the tips poking out of his skin. He can only stare as Codie's tongue starts to lick and flick his growing cock. When her hot lips wrap around his head he gasps out loud and he stops protesting, only able to moan as she worships his cock.

"It's so big~!" She moans as she licks him from balls to tip. She uses her furry hands to stroke his saliva covered eight inches while she goes down on his balls, licking each of them before sucking hard. Miles can only moan as his cock starts to throb. His balls pop out of Codie's mouth as she returns to his cock, sucking him eagerly. With a last groan, Miles cums. Codie pulls back just enough to rest his head on her tongue and gets a mouth full of salty cum. She lets it flow down her throat with practiced ease and starts suck every drop from Miles. When Codie swallows the last of his cum, she pulls away licking her lips.

"That was good~!" She giggles. "Now I'll get you ready for round two." Without giving him a break, she starts licking his shrinking cock energetically. While she gets him hard, Codie reaches around and slides a finger into her ass, the hole Miles was going to fuck, and starts fingering herself as she sucks. She moans on Miles's cock as she adds a second finger to her tight ass, stretching it in preparation for his quickly hardening cock. When Miles is hard and Codie has three fingers in her ass, she pulls off his cock with a sloppy suck. It's almost fully dark now as Codie turns around and gets on all fours, tail wagging.

"Alright, now it's time for the real thing." She says eagerly, shaking her furry hips. "Come over here and put that big dick inside me."

All his reservations completely gone, Miles gets behind her and drops to his knees. He line his cock up with her furry ass and presses into her. He pushes slowly until his saliva slicked cock pops into her tight. Both Pokemon gasp loudly at the sensation. It's so hot and tight Miles has to concentrate to not cum right away. After a minute, Miles starts moving, pressing his throbbing cock into Codie's hot bowels.

"Oh it's so big!" Codie moans, "Harder, fuck me harder!" Miles picks up speed at her words, stretching her tight ass with his cock. Miles hilts himself in Codie and starts grinding into her as he leans forward. He reaches around her, intending to slide two fingers into her dripping pussy, but his hand found something hot, hard, and long.

"What the hell!" Miles shouts, pulling out of Codie and falling on his ass. "Was that a dick?!"

"Y-yeah." Codie says, looking flustered for the first time. "I saw you training, you were working so hard and you were so sweaty…anyway, I just wanted to be with you."

"W-well, you know, if you would have told me…" Miles says slowly.

"So, are you going to keep going?" Codie asks softly.

"Y-yeah, we can." Miles says a little hesitantly. Codie gets back on his hands and knees and shakes his stretched ass at Miles.

"Well then, big boy," Codie says carefully, "Come and get it." Miles slowly moves behind Codie and hovers his cock by his exit. Miles hesitates a few seconds before pressing back into Codie. Just like the first time, they both gasp at the feeling. When Codie clenches his ass around Miles's cock, his cock stats to think for him and he drives balls deep into Codie's ass. Codie screams in pleasure as his ass is stretches again.

"Fuck me hard, fuck my ass, fuck me!" Codie moans, pushing his ass back against Miles's cock hard. Suddenly, Miles pulls out, causing Codie to gasp at the loss. Before Codie can complain, Miles grabs his hips and flips him onto his back. Codie stares in surprise at Miles as the Greninja thrusts his cock back into Codie's hot bowels. Miles puts Codie's legs on his shoulders, digging his cock deeper into his tight hole. Codie gets another surprise when, full of lust, Miles reaches down and wraps his cool hand around Codie's small cock. Miles's hand easily wraps fully around Codie's four inch cock, jerking him off as hard as he's fucking him.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Codie scream is pleasure, his cock throbbing in Miles's hand as he cums. Codie's seed spurts out, covering his stomach and chest, matting his fur. Miles lets out a loud moan of his own as Codie's ass clenches tightly around his cock; it's too much for him. Forcing his cock deeper into Codie's ass, Miles's unloads his cool cum deep into the Delphox's ass. Miles gasps at the cool seed filling his bowels, his cock throbbing in a mini-orgasm as he is filled.

Both guys are utterly spent and, without a word, Miles collapse onto Codie. They roll to the side and Codie curls up beside Miles, who wraps his arms around him, and they both quickly fall asleep.

The next morning, Miles wakes up before Codie. It takes him a second to remember the events of last night and his eyes fly open when he does. Slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping fox up, Miles extracts himself from Codie and stands. Walking softly, Miles starts to leave. He stops at the edge of the clearing and looks back. Codie is curled up alone on the grass.

"It was fun, despite all the work." Miles mutters to himself. He had to admit, he liked Codie, even the demanding side of him. Miles slaps his forehead in his stupidly and returns to the clearing. As he approaches, he sees a big grin on Codie's face.

"You probably weren't even hit, were you?" Miles mutters. Codie only giggles softly and snuggles up to Miles.

Author's Note: And another chapter done! I hope you all liked it, especially you Seji! I just want to remind people, NO ANIME REQUESTS! I'm also banning cloning requests, don't like them, won't do them. Other than that, I've got nothing else to say. The next chapter will be a completely new take on Tangela and Tangrowth; at least I've never read one like it. So, that's all I have for now, send in those requests, keep reading, and, as always, Happy Fapping!


	25. HumanMxTangelaFxTangrowthF

Inside the Vines

Markus was pushing his way through the thick jungle, hacking through the strangling vines with a sharp machete. He was in Fuchsia City's Safari Zone looking for rare Pokemon. Armed with only some bait, rocks he collected along the way, Safari Balls, and the machete, he set off into the wild jungle. At first he had run into a few other trainers, a dozen or in half an hour, but they soon dwindled off until it's been almost an hour before he had seen another human. The ten year old was dressed for hot weather, a skintight, black, sleevless shirt, made of material tough enough to stand up to the thorny vines he pushed through. He also had on black shorts, comfortable hiking boots, a water and heat resistant watch, a small backpack with basic supples, and a trainer's belt. The only thing he didn't have but really wished for were his Pokemon, not allowed in the Safari Zone, because his Syther could make blindingly quick work of all these fucking vines. He stoped for a minute, running his hand through his shaggy, sweat soaked, black hair.

"I've been walking for ever." He swares. "But all the good Pokemon are deep in this damn jungle."

He takes a swig of water from the canteen at his waist. As he replaces it, he hears a rustling to his left. He body freezes and his head whips toward the sound. He just see something purple sliding off into the jungle. Even thought he doesn't have a clue what pokemon it is, he rushes of into the jungle after it. He swings his machete as he runs, slashing through any vines in his way. A minute later he sees another flash of purple in front of him and he keeps going eagerly. He bairly notices it but the vines around him are starting to change. Instead of the normal green vines, they have turned into the purple ones. He soon loses whatever he was chasing, it being the same color as it's surroundings.

"I'm not giving up now." He growls to himself and keeps going forward in the direction he had last seen the moving vines. He had been walking for a few minutes when he trips over a vine and falls on his face. instead of the ground, he falls on a carpet of purple vines. He scrambles to his feet, rubbing his nose, when he hears a giggle. His head snaps to the sound and is surprised to find a Tangela watching him from between two trees. It's vines are the same purple as the one's he had been following and it stood about four feet tall.

Yes, a rare Pokemon! He thinks to himself, slowing reaching into a pouch on his belt. He brings a green square of Pokemon food and gently tosses it near the Pokemon. It looks down at the cube and a small vine snakes out of it's body, picking the treat up and pulling it inside it's vines. A second later, Markus hear a low squeal of delight. He grins at the sound and pulls out another treat, tossing it a little closer to himself this time. with out hesitation, the Tangela takes a few steps out of the trees and another vine snags the cube. A third brings it closer and the forth is snatched out of the air by a quick vine. Markus is grinning at the Pokemon.

"Hey there, like those do you?" He says gently. The vines rustle in reply. Markus pulls out another treat and hold his hand out flat. The Tangela hesitates only a second before is shuffles forward a few steps and a vine takes the cube from his hand gently. The two are only a few feet apart now and Markus reaches into the pouch again, this time going for a Safari Ball. Before he can pull it out, the Tangela starts to do something no one had ever seen before. It's vines start to pull apart, untangling themselves and draping around the Tangela's feet.

"Holy shit!" Markus whispers as, slowly, a young girl starts to appear inside the vines. When they settle, a girl his age is looking back at him. Her hair is purple and, if he looked closely, made up of very thin vines. Her skin is red, the same color as the feet that poke out under the vines. Her eyes are large, emerald green and Markus blushes slightly as he sees she is completely naked. As with other girls her age, her chest is flat and her small nipples are green. Her stomach is flat and tight and between her legs is smooth. The vines start again where the girl's knees are, the vines that were covering her spreading out around her on the ground.

"Wow." Markus says in wonder, "Your beautifull."

The Tangela giggles and opens her mouth and points at his waist.

"Another treat? Yeah sure." Markus says, pulling out a sweet cube. He holds it out for her to take but she only shakes her head and points to his waist again.

"I don't have anything else for you." He tells her. Her mouth closes into a smile and her vines rustle as she moves closer. Markus gasps as her small hands start to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants and boxers.

"Hey now, what are you doing?" Markus says, taking a step back. unable to see behind him, he trips on a vine and falls. The girl giggles, it's hard for him to think of her as a Pokemon, and gets down on her hand and knees, crawling toward him. He's stunned into silence as the girl's small hand wraps around his semi-hard cock. She starts stroking his shaft and lowers her mouth to his uncut tip. Markus gasps as her tongue circles his virgin cock before sliding under his foreskin and licking his tip directaly. She keep licking and sucking until Markus is rock hard and his full five inches are standing straight up. She strokes his shaft with her delecate fingers and nuzzles it against her cheek, cooing and leaving small streaks of pre-cum on her red cheek. Eventually she returns to her sucking and licking.  
Maukus is starting to moan softly at the young Pokemon's work. He looks down and sees a few thin vines from her hair pull away from her head and move toward his cock. He gets a little nervous when he sees them but stay silent. The vines slither their way under his foreskin and work together to push it back, revealing his cock head for the first time. The girl reaches out her hand and plucks the sweet cube that Markus had still been holding out of his hand. She opens her mouth and pops the sweet into it. a second later, just when it had started to dissolve, she takes it out and starts rubbing it on Markus's cock, coating his shaft with sweet saliva. She doesn't stop there however, coating his balls as well. One the cube is gone, she flicks out a green tongue against the tip of his cock. the girl squeals in pleasure and engulf his cock head and starts licking and sucking eagerly.

Markus moans loudly as the girl slobber over his cock, licking every sweet inch of his hard rod. She takes his five inches into her small mouth and tight throat and starts licking his smooth balls as well. Just before he is completely clean, Markus reaches his limit and cums. The girl squeals and pops off his cock, letting him cover her flat chest with his hot seed. He can only watch as she rubs his cum into her chest, squealing gleefully, and is amazed when is seems to be absorbed into her skin. Once he stops cumming, Tangela returns to his softening cock and finishes her sweet treat. Once she done, she pop off his cock and smacks her lips.

Markus is about to stand when she holds her hands out to him. After a second he takes her hand and she pulls him up and against her. she releases his hands and cups his face before slidig her tongue into his mouth. He tries to pull back but she holds him firm until he relents and their tongues meet. She tastes sweet and her saliva thick as he explores her mouth, the two of them starting to moan. Markus feels something wrap around his cock and start to stroke him back to hardness. The girl's soft skin against his and her hard nipples rubbing agains his own quickly get him hard again. Tangela pulls back and look down at, giggling. Maukus looks down too and can swear his cock is a bit longer and thicker that it had been a few minutes ago. The thought is banished quickly as Tangela's vine grips the base of his cock and lines it up with her tiny slit.

They both moan as Markus's virgin cock parts a girl's lips for the first time. Vines wrap around his waist and push him deeper into the young girl's extreamly tight pussy. Soon she is filled with Markus's cock, now almost six inches long, and the vines around his waist loosen a little. He get the hint and pulls back almost all the way before plunging into her again. As Markus starts pumping into the girl, her moans starts to come high and fast, his own only a little deeper and in time with his thrusts. He groans louder when a vine wraps around his balls and starts to squeeze rhythmically. His thrusting picks up speed at the attention.

Small hands press down on the top of Markus's head and he opens his eyes to see Tangela pushing her flat chest up to his mouth. Markus lower his mouth onto one of her small nipples and starts sucking, making more of her high pitched moans. The young boy and Tangela don't last long and soon Markus burries his cock deep into her and unload inside her. Tangela yells in pleasure as she cums and her pussy starts to milk every drop of cum out of him. The two young one start to come down from their orgasms and Tangela warps her vines gently around them as they sink to the ground, spent. Markus and Tangela fall asleep quickly.

He's not sure how long he slept but a vine stroking his cock wake him up. his eyes open to Tangela's sleeping face and he knows it can't be her. He slowly pulls himself out of her limp vines and looks down. a vine, much thicker than any of Tangela's, is wraped around his cock. now he is certin his cock is growing, it's at least seven inches long and noticabley thicker. He follows the vine around his cock and, when he looks up, gasps. Standing just inside the clearing is a fully grown woman. She looks just like Tangela will look like when she about twenty five. Her breasts are huge DDs and she had side hips and a large ass. she licks her lips at the sight of Markus's hard cock. She doesn't have the playfulness of Tangela, this is a woman who knows what she wants and how to get it.

Suddenly vine erupt around Markus and start to pull him toward her. he start to yell but a thick vine wraps around his mouth. The Tangrowth opens her arms and presses Markus's head between her huge tits. the vine pulls away from him mouth and it's pushed onto one of her nipples. Going with the flow, he starts sucking hard on her nipple. After a few seconds his mouth is flooded with a thick, sweet milk. He swallows the first mouthful and eagerly goes in for another and another. Tangrowth moans and holds Markus against her like a baby as he suckles her breasts, switching after a few mouthfuls. While he nurses, vines position his cock against her entrance and push his hip forward, hilting him easily. Tangrowth starts moan as she bucks her hips against Markus's cock, wet slaps echoing around the clearing. Just like with Tangela, a vine squeezes his balls and he moans into Tangrowth's pilllowly breasts. While he sucks one, he sinks his hand into the soft flesh of the other, thick milk squirting out and splashing onto the two of them. Under the experance of the older Pokemon, Markus is soon throbbing and twitching inside her slit, filling her with his cum. when he is able to pulls out his cock is still rock hard and ready to go again, the effects of his nursing. If he thought, however, he was going to get to fuck her again, he was wrong.

Tangrowth smiles evilly down at him, it's her turn now. She forces Markus to look down and sees a large cock, at least a foot long and two inches thick, start to grow between Tangrowth's legs. He starts to panic at that point and tries to get away. Quickly a mass of vines wrap around his wrists and ankles. He tries to scream but a thick vine plunges into his mouth, scilencing him. Tangrowth giggles as her vines bend Markus over in midair, spreading his legs wide and bareing his ass for her. a vine dips into her cum filled pussy, wetting it before circling around Markus's virgin ass. he is quickly glistening with his own cum and ready to take Tangrowth. The woman licks her lips eagerly and presses her huge cock agaist his puckered ass. Markus scream around the vine in his mouth as his ass is stretched painfully. With a sudden pop and a sharp pain, Tangrowth's tip enters Markus's ass. He thrashes against his bonds as the huge cock is forced deeper it him. Tears of pain trail down his cheeks as his ass is stretched. After three long minutes of pushing, Tangrowth has all twelve inches of her cock inside him. Before she starts thrusting, the vine in Markus's mouths moves, thursting deep into his throat, making his gag, before pulling back, only to thrust again.

When she pulls her cock out and roughly slams back into his ass he screams around the vine. She doesn't let up, fucking him hard and fast, moaning at his tightness. She presses her large breasts against his back and reaches around to tweak his nipples, pinching and twisting them hard. The vine in his mouth is now deep in his throat, making him gag with each thrust. A few minutes into his violation, he hears rustling.

Looking up, he sees the Tangela girl. She is right below him, smiling up at him with a vine in her dripping lips. He is surprised to see her stomach is slightly swollen. She sees him looking down at her and smiles warmly at him. She stands and licks the tears off his cheek. Then she goes down between his legs. His now eight inch cock is fully hard and she eagerly starts sucking him and fondling his balls. With his ass stretched out and his cock being sucked, he is surprised that he starts to feel good. Soon the cock in his ass is making him moan and his cock is twitching in Tangela's mouth. With a cry of pleasure Markus cums, filling the girl's mouth with his cum. suddenly he feels the cock inside him start to throb and Tangrowth's thrust become erataic. He gasps then moans again as his bowels are filled with the Pokemon's cum. The thrusting stops and he is lowered onto the gound gently. With a rustle of vines, the two Pokemon join him. Tangrowth is between them and she presses their mouths onto her nipples and they nurse contentedly. It's not long before Markus's cock starts to stir again.

He pops off Tangrowth's nipple, licking the bit of milk that leaks out, and moves to her other side. He grips Tangela's hips and her vines help him get on her all fours, her mouth never leaving Tangrowth's breasts. The young Pokemon moans into the soft flesh as Markus pushes his cock, now ten inches long and at least three thick, into her pussy. It's a much tighter fit, with his cock being twice as big, but he doesn't let up until all ten inches of him are inside her and she is bulging with his cock. eager to get started, he starts fucking into the small girl, his cock easily hitting her cervix with each thrust. As he fucks her, he is able to reach over and start stroking Tangrowth's cock until it starts to grow to it's full twelve inches. When she is full hard, Tangrowth shifts positions.

Tangela is turned onto her back, Markus still inside her, and Tangrowth straddles her face, vines rustleing to the side to show that she is rubbing her dripping pussy and balls on Tangela"s face. The younger Pokemon is eagerly licking and sucking whatever part of Tangrowth is in her mouth at that time. As she grinds on Tangela's face, Tangrowth's cock is bobbing up and down, mesmerizing Markus as he continues fucking Tangela. He leans forward and captures the large head in his mouth and starts sucking, flicking his tongue on her tip to taste her salty pre-cum. after a while, Tangrowth pulls back from grinding Tangela's face. Markus lays on top of Tangela and Tangrowth slides her cock inbetween their mouth. The boy and Pokemon eagerly suck and lick Tangrowth's hard shaft. Markus sucks one of her large balls into his mouth and fondles the other while Tangela sloppily sucks her cock.

Tangrowth brings three vines up to Markus's face, making sure he sees her twist them around eachother, making one vine even thicker than her cock, before he feels his ass probed with the vines. From her shreak of pleasure, Markus knows Tangela is getting the same wonderful treatment. Soon Markus's cock is twitching inside Tangela's and he floods her womb with his cum for a second time as Tangela cums on his cock. The vines inside them start fucking them faster as they concentrate on Tangrowth's cock. Markus pushes three fingers into her dripping pussy and Tangela a vine in her ass. this pushes Tangrowth over the edge and she has an explosive orgasm. Her pussy drenches Markus's fingers and arm. Her cock throbs and sprays cum on the young ones. Markus and Tangela are covered in slightly greenish seed. Tangela coos and starts licking it off Markus and Markus does the same, flicking his tongue across her nipples and tight stomach. The they are both covered in a layer of cum, dispite swallowing all they can, the three of them are finally spent. Markus lays a hand on Tangela's belly, now even more swollen than just a few minutes earlier, and Tangrowth wraps them in her vines as the all sleep.

A few weeks later

A very small Tangela runs through the jungle, a human hot on her heels. The boy catches up and snatches her into his arms. Markus leans down and gives is daughter a large kiss as she squeals happily. He takes her back into the clearing where her mother and grandmother are waiting. They had already gotten started, Tangela eagerly sucking her mother's cock. Markus and his daughter rush to join them with plans of making her a brother or sister.

Author's Note: This is an original not a request. I thought it would be interesting to speculate what a Tangela's or Tangrowth's vines are hiding. I hope you all like it! Next up is a request chapter, also involving vines but much different. Thanks for reading, send in those request, and, as always, Happy Fapping! 


	26. SamurottMxSerperiorF

Making a Family

Dairou wiped his forehead with one paw and leaned on his Seamitars. He had just cut down the last log he would need to finish their cabin. It had taken him all spring and most of the summer, felling trees and building the cabin to his wife, Tsutami's, wishes. He was happy to make her happy. He smiled to himself as he looked at the cabin, big enough for them and their soon to grow family, they had been living in it since the first room had been finished. Grinning to himself, he makes his way to the stream in their backyard, a perk of building their own house, and wades in to wash the sweat off his body.

"Ahhh~" He sighs as the water cools his body. He floats on his back until he hears a rustle in the grass, coming from the house.

"I see you've finished." Tsutami's smooth voice says.

"Yup, our home's finally done." He answers, not opening his eyes. A second later he feels her slide into the water.

"Now that you're done, do you have the energy to start making a family?" She asks.

"I always have the energy for that." Dairou grins slyly, opening his eyes. Tsutami is floating in front of him, wearing her customary scarf that covers her chest that Dairou gave her. She slithers up his body until their face to face and flick him with her tongue playfully.

"Well then, let's not waste any time." She coos, her tongue flicking his lips. He reaches up and pulls her closer, their lips meeting in a heavy kiss. Dairou love the way she wraps her tongue around his as they kiss. He carefully unwraps her scarf and tosses it onto the bank before trailing his paws down her spine, making her shudder and press her large breasts against his furry chest. She moans into his mouth before sliding her tongue back. Having felt something pressing against her, Tsutami slithers down his chest and stomach, stopping in front of his growing cock.

"I love your cock~" She purrs, flicking his head with her tongue. She envelops his hardening cock in her warm mouth, feeling it grow inside her as she bobs on him. Her long tongue reaches out and licks his fuzzy balls as she sucks him, making him moan. Her tongue wraps around his balls and squeezes gently in time with her sucking. He immediately starts leaking watery pre-cum, which Tsutami licks and suck up eagerly. Dairou's eyes are closes against the pleasure so he doesn't see one of Tsutami's vines extend and hover in front of his face. Tsutami takes her chance when Dairou moans and slides her vine into his mouth. Not surprised, Dairou flicks his tongue on the tip on her vine and she shudders. Her vines are pretty sensitive, at least the tips, and she loves having them sucked and played with and Dairou is happy to please. Besides, he gets his reward as her sweet sap starts to leak into his mouth and he swallows and sucks harder.

"I'm going to cum, Tsutami!" Dairou moans around her vine, his hips pumping into her amazing mouth. She starts bobbing a bit faster and her vine slips into his throat as he erupts into her mouth. His watery cum floods down her throat, filling her belly. She feels her stomach swell a bit with his cum. When he finishes cumming, Tsutami pulls off his cock, noisily slurping his cum and her own saliva off him as she does. After she's finished cleaning him, she sits up.

"That was good but I hope you have enough the main course." She says, eyes narrowed hintingly.

"I have enough, don't you worry." He replies, pulling her into a deep kiss. He breaks it and says, "But now it's your turn." He wraps his arms around her and lifts her up, spinning her around before laying her against the bank. He grins at her before ducking his head underwater. She moans loudly as his thick tongue slides between her lower lips. Her taste is sweet and earthy and he licks her energetically. Her juices cloud the water around his face as her pussy floods with juices and her tail thrashes in the water. It's a very good thing he can breathe underwater, because Tsutami's tail comes up and presses his head against her pussy and his tongue deeper into her, not letting him come up. As he licks, he brings one blunt claw up to her other hole and presses until she moans with pleasure, popping his claw into her.

"Oh yes, that's amazing! Eat me, Dairou; fuck me with your tongue!" Her moans are muffled slightly by the water but Dairou eagerly digs into her pussy with gusto. He adds another claw to her ass and stretches her, sending her over the edge. Her tail tightens around his head and her pussy clouds the water even more. Dairou covers her lips with his mouth and drinks her juices, still slowly fingering her ass. When her spasms stop, and her tail unwraps from around his head, he surfaces with a big grin.

"Now I'm ready to make a baby." He says cheekily, his cock standing straight up between his legs. Tsutami laughs and slithers up onto shore, lying in the sunlit grass. Dairou pulls himself out of the water and shakes off, showering her with water. He laughs before straddling her. She curves her body up into his, pressing his cock against her entrance. With a hard thrust, Dairou enters her, hilting himself. Tsutami moans loudly and she starts to coil around her husband, giving him just enough room to thrust into her. And thrust he does, their yard echoes with her moans and his grunts as husband and wife fuck.

"Let's…oh yesss…take this up…fuck me harder…a notch!" Tsutami says between moans. Two vines, twice as thick as his cock, snake their way up to Dairou's mouth and thrust into him. They quickly force their way down his throat, lubing them up with his saliva. Used to this treatment, Dairou easily takes the vines. Once a good eight inches or so is covered in saliva, her vines go to work. One weaves through the air toward her own ass, pressing its slick tip against her tight hole. She cries out in pleasure as her vine stretches her ass and pops in. She keeps pressing until all eight, slick, thick, inches are inside her. She thrusts a few times, getting used to the feeling, before the other vine goes to work.

It curls around Dairou and slides down his back, making him shiver in anticipation as is does. Then the vine, slick with his own saliva, presses against his ass, his hips buck and he slams against Tsutami's cervix. They both moan loudly and the thick vine presses harder until if forces his ass open and sinks three inches into him, making him moan loudly.

"Oh you like that, do you?" Tsutami says lustily, know full well he does. "Well how about this!" She slides the rest of the five slick inches into his ass, the vine in her own ass already much deeper. Dairou can only moan and grunt as he keeps pounding into Tsutami's pussy in time with her thrusting vine. Tsutami can feel Dairou's pre-cum leaking out in large amounts, slowly filling her pussy; his cock is steadily pounding against her cervix, slowly stretching it with each thrust. Just to be kinky, she pulls both vines out of Dairou and herself, more than a foot coming out of her, and switched holes. She drives both vines more than a foot in both asses and both of them slam into the other. This hard thrust is enough for Dairou's cock to penetrate Tsutami's cervix and she screams in pain and pleasure.  
All the stimulation is too much for the couple and they orgasm simultaneously. Tsutami feels her womb filled and stretched with cum, a bulge forming in her stomach. At the same time, her vines unload a large amount of her sap into both their asses, filling until it leaks out of them. Dairou's cock is hilted in Tsutami's womb and is energetically pumping her full of his seed. His hips jerk in small thrusts, fucking his cum into her. With her body wrapped around him, he can't pull out, not that he wants to. The couple lay there, dozing in the sunlight as they recover. After a while, Tsutami stirs, uncoiling from around Dairou and pulling her vine out of his ass.

"Well, I think that did it." She says, a vine rubbing her full womb.

"Yeah, I hope so." Dairou answers, pulling his soft cock out of her cum-filled pussy. "Have you thought of a name?"

"I have one it it's a girl. How does Tsutarou sound?" She asks.

"It's perfect."

Author's Note: Another request done! Happy reading everybody. The vine theme continues in this chapter. It just happened that way. Umm…not much else to say here. Thanks for reading, send in those requests, and, as always, Happy Fapping! 


	27. StunkyMxCroagunkFxStuntankMxToxicroakF

Family Bonding

Fifteen year old Evan the Stunky was minding his own business, lying on his bed reading manga, when his thirteen year old little sister, Elvira, burst into his room. His Croagunk sister had long, dark purple hair, pulled into a long ponytail, and her skin was a slightly lighter shade of purple. Her cheeks have a permanent blush and her yellow eyes are sparkling mischievously. She is wearing a button up, white blouse, plaid miniskirt, and white stockings.

"Hey bro~" She says smirking.

"What do you want?" Evan says. The siblings get along fairly well most of the time but he recognizes the glint in his little sister's eyes; she's up to something.

He sits up and brushes his own shaggy, white streaked, purple hair out of his eyes, his bushy tail lying on the bed behind him.

"Wellll, it that time of the year again and I think you know what I want." She says, taking a few steps into his room, short skirt swishing around her thighs. Evan sighed and flopped back onto his bed.

"I told you before, sis, I'm not doing it with you." Every year around mating season Elvira came on to him. This was always a busy time of the year for him especially; he uncontrollably releases a scent that drove girls wild. He glanced at her and had to admit she did look hot. She knew he liked the school girl look after she walked in on him with another girl. He closed his eyes with another sigh, willing her to go away. It didn't work and he felt her sit on his bed.

"But this time I have something to persuade you." She says. He opens one eye, intending to shove her off his bed, but gets an eyeful of her bare pussy under her skirt. Damn she was getting good at this.

"And what's that?" He says, forcing his eye upward. She pulls a flash drive out of her shirt pocket and waves it in front of his face.

"Remember a few days ago when you were trying to learn Flamethrower?" She says, starting to giggle. Evan groaned, she couldn't have. Their dad had showed him the basics and he was trying to shoot the fire attack out of his mouth. He was straining so hard that he got the fire alright, but it came out the wrong end, setting fire to the grass under his tail and burning his pants at the same time. He had thought here hadn't been anyone around.

"Thought so. Well I happen to have a little video of that very incident." She teases. Evan suddenly lunges but she's expecting it and jumps off his bed giggling.  
"You wouldn't want it getting out now would you?"

"Give it here!" He says.

"Nope! Not until I get what I came here for." She grins. "And you know exactly what that is." She puts the flash drive in a drawer of his desk and struts toward him, unbuttoning her shirt. She leaves it one and Evan can see flashes of her nipples as she walks. As much as he didn't want to do it with his sister, seeing her in the school girl outfit, not to mention the video, was making him change his mind.

"Fine." He sighs, making her grin eagerly. Elvira reaches him and, Evan sitting on the edge of his bed, straddles him. She runs one finger down his chest, cooing, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face down to hers. She had been waiting for this a long time and she moaned as they kissed. Evan was getting into it now, Elvira grinding herself against his hardening cock helping, and soon his tongue was exploring his sister's mouth. When they needed to breathe, they broke apart with a gasp.

"I can feel you're getting into it." She says, her hand dropping to his crotch. Evan groans as he feels her rubbing his cock and she giggles. She gets off him and pushes him onto the bed. Evan can see her thighs glistening as she gets on the bed. She starts to pull her skirt off but Evan quickly stops her.

"Kinky brother, I like it." She laughs and instead straddles his face. She lowers her wet pussy onto his mouth until she feels his hot breath on her lips. She moans when she feels his tongue probe her tight silt and drops onto his face. His hands wrap around her soft thighs and holds her pussy in place as he eats her. He feels her legs tighten around his head as she moans above him. The bed shifts and Evan suddenly feels his cock spring from his pants before small hands wraps around his six inches. He moans into her pussy as, soon after the hands, he feels warm lips wrap around his shaft. Soon he can feel his sister bobbing on his cock as he eats her, both of them moaning into the other.

"You're really good at this!" Elvira moans as she grinds on Evan's face. "I'm going to cum, Evan, you're making me cum!" She shrieks in pleasure as she soaks Evan's face with her cum. At the same time, Evan thrusts his hips up erupts into Elvira's mouth, filling it with his strong cum. He licks her pussy clean, her juices very sweet, as she swallows his cum and starts licking his cock clean.

"That was fun!" Elvira says, climbing off her brother's face. She sits on the bed beside him and strokes his cock.

"That wasn't enough?" Evan says grinning.

"Of course not!" She gasps, "I want my big brother inside me!" She lowers her head and starts licking him. It's not long until he's hard again. She lies on her back on the bed, her shirt open, and pulls up her skirt. "Come and get me!"

Evan gets between her legs and grabs her slim waist. Elvira moans as she feels Evan press against her tight slit. She moans as his head enters her. He keeps pressing forward until their bodies meet.

"Oh Elvira, you're so tight!"

"And you're so big! I'm ready Evan, fuck me, fuck me now!"

Evan pulls out slowly before pressing back in. Elvira moans as he continues thrusting, her hands gripping the sheet under her and her head thrashing from side to side, hair flying. Evan reaches up and gropes one of her bouncing breasts, pressing his hand against her soft mound and rolling her hard nipple between his fingers.

"Oh it's so good! Don't stop, don't stop!" Elvira moans loudly. He leans forward and replaces his hand with his mouth, flicking her nipple with his tongue before gently pressing it between his teeth. Elvira grabs his head and presses his face into her small chest, making him switch breasts.

"Oh I'm going to cum, Sis!" Evan moans and starts to pull out. With a moan, Elvira's legs wrap around Evan's waist, holding his cock in her.

"Oh no you don't! I want you to fill me with your cum! I want it inside me!" Elvira leaves Evan just enough room to make short thrusts.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming inside you!" Evan groans as he slams into her one last time and floods her with his seed. The full feeling and heat of his seed make Elvira cum as well, her pussy griping Evan tightly as she milks his throbbing cock. Evan wraps her in a hug as they lay gasping, his cock softening inside her.

"Well that was entertaining." A voice says from the doorway. Evan's back is to the door but he recognizes the voice.

"Hi Daddy, hi Mommy." She says sweetly. Even gasps and sits up quickly, sending Elvira rolling onto the floor with a thump.

"Mom, Dad!" Evan says horrified. Their Dad, Finn, is a Skuntank, and looks like an older version of Evan. The only difference is Finn's hair is shorter and all purple and his tail curves upward over his head. Standing beside him, with a hand down her husband's pants, is their Mom, Kali. Like Finn, she's an older version of Elvira and a Toxicroak. She has the same long, purple hair but with a small horn on her forehead. She laughs at her son's surprise.

"It's about time; she's been trying for years." Kali says and Elvira grins triumphantly. "Don't stop on our account, it looks like fun."

"B-but…" Evan starts. Kali looks up at Finn and grins.

"I'll take him and you take her." She says and Finn nods.

"But let's go to our room, the bed is bigger." Finn suggests. Kali grabs Evan's hand and hauls him to his feet before dragging him down the hall to her and Finn's room. Finn laughs at the look on his son's face before grabbing Elvira and throwing her over his shoulder, making her squeal. When they enter the bedroom, Evan and Kali have already started.

"B-but Mom…Oh Arceus!" Evan tries to protest but his Kali's mouth around his cock quickly stops him. As good as Elvira was, Kali was much better, using her tongue as she sucked him and palming his balls at the same time.

"Daddy I want to do that to you!" Elvira says eagerly. Finn laughs and sits his daughter on the edge of the bed. He stands in front of her, his cock at mouth level, and she grips it with both hands. Finn is already semi hard from watching his children fucking and Elvira's hands quickly bring him to his full eight inches. As Elvira starts bobbing her head on his cock, Finn looks over her to see his wife doing the same to their son.

"Mmmm, your cock is so good!" Kali moans around Evan's shaft. "Come on son, give it all you got and fuck my face!"

Evan, now completely into it, grabs two handfuls of his Mom's purple hair and starts forcing her mouth on his cock. Her gurgling moans egg him on and he starts pumping into her warm hole.

Meanwhile, Elvira has her Daddy's cock in her throat and is humming contently as Finn groans. He knew she was going to be tight but this was amazing. Finn glanced back to Evan and Kali just in time to see Evan hilt his cock in Kali's mouth and cum, Kali's throat convulsing as she swallows Evan's cum. Finn looks down as Elvira eagerly sucking his own cock, looking straight up at him as she moans loudly, and he cum as well. He grabs her head in both hands and pushes his cock into her throat and cums directly into her stomach. Elvira gags slightly but moans as she feels her Daddy's cock throb in her throat. After a full minute, Finn pulls out, a string of cum connecting his cock to Elvira's lips until she leans in and licks him clean.

"Alright son, now it's our turn to fuck." Kali says.

"Us too Daddy!" Elvira says excitedly. They all agree and Kali pulls Evan off the bed and lies next to her daughter. Before the guys can start, Kali pulls Elvira into a deep kiss. When Kali breaks the kiss she looks at Evan.

"Well son, what's the hold up? I want that cock inside me!" Kali says, spreading her legs. Evan can only stare at his Mom's dripping pussy until Finn slaps him on the back.

"Don't just stand there, son; she's waiting." Finn's slap brings Evan back to his senses and he steps up to the edge of the bed and puts Kali's legs on his shoulders as he lines up his hard cock. She moans long and loud when she feels her son's cock slide between her lips.

"Fuck me Evan! Don't hold back; fuck you Mom hard and fast!" She begs. Evan dose as asked and quickly speeds up his thrusting, making her moan louder.

"Don't forget me Daddy!" Elvira whines. Finn looks down to see her legs up on the bed and two fingers in her pussy as she watches her Mom and brother.

"Never honey." Finn assures her. He grabs her ankles and spreads her legs apart. She giggles as he rubs his head against her tight slit. He starts pressing into her and, with a pop, enters her.

"Oh Daddy it's amazing! Don't stop, don't stop!" She moans as she feels her pussy stretched. Finn groans at her tightness and presses forward until he's balls deep in his daughter. He almost cums right there but holds back, he doesn't want this to end anytime soon. Elvira moans loudly as he pulls out and thrusts quickly back in, quickly picking up the pace.

Beside her, Evan can't take his eyes off his Mom's bouncing breasts as he fucks her hard. He reaches up and sinks his hand into one of her soft mounds. Kali looks over at her husband fucking Elvira hard and their moans are soon muffled as she pulls Elvira into a kiss. When she breaks the kiss Kali pushes Elvira's head lower and the young girl starts sucking her Mom's nipple.

"Oh it's so good! Suck harder Elvira! Don't stop Evan, I'm going to cum! I want your cum inside me!" Kali presses Elvira's head into her breast and pinches her other one hard as she cums, her juices spraying out around Evan's still pumping cock. The sight of his Mom nursing his sister and the sudden tightness around his cock is too much for the boy. With one last hard thrust, Evan buries his cock into Kali and cums, filling her until his seed leaks out of her. Exhausted, Evan falls forward, his face between his mom's breasts, and starts sucking.

"Daddy, I'm going to cum too! I want you to fill me, Daddy; I want your hot cum inside me!" Elvira moans loudly. Finn groans at her words and starts fucking her harder, their bodies making loud, wet slapping sounds. Elvira screams in orgasm, her body shaking in pleasure. Her pussy tightens so much Finn can barely pull out of her. As it is, he only manages a few more thrusts before he cums too, thrusting deep into his daughter and emptying his balls into her. The pleasure is too much for Elvira, the fullness and heat of Finn's cum, and she passes out. Finn grins down at her and lies down, pulling her with him so she is laying on his chest, his cock still inside her. A few minutes later the family is sleeping contently.

Author's Note: Hey, it's been a while. How have you been? Oh really, yeah, that's good. I've been having some technical difficulties lately. And, although they are not fully repaired, I was able to get this request up. Thanks to The Flying Fishy for the request, I hope everyone enjoys it. That's all I have for now, I'll post when I get the chance, wish me luck. Keep sending those requests but bear with me. So, thanks for reading and, as always, Happy Fapping! 


	28. HumanMxShadow LugiaFutaxShadow Ho-ohFuta

Anti: Hey everone, it's highly recomnded that you read the first part to this fic, the one with Shadow Lugia, first. It will help you understand this one. Enjoy!

The Second Mission

"Area's clear, sir. Deploy when ready." The pilot says. Roland gives a him a thumbs up and turns to Vera. She is outfited with oxyn black, armored pants as well as an armored chest piece/bra.

"Ready Vera?" He asks.

"Yes." She replies and follow Roland out of the chopper. They are halfway up one of the taller mountians of the Orre region on a special mission, much like the one Roland meet Vera on. Recon troops has seen what is belived to be Cipher members active on this moutian and they were sent to invetigate. As the sun finished setting, Roland led the way up the mountian,making stealth a priority, and Vera followed just as quietly despite her size. It doesn't take long for them to reach their destination, a cave that susspected Cipher member had been seen entering but not leaving, and Roland signals a halt.

"I see something." Vera hisses quietly. Roland nods and they approach the cave entrance. As they approach Roland sees a large stain of rust red blood on the grass. He crouches down to examine what Vera had seen

"It's them alrght." He tells her, handing her the item. She hisses and shakes her head, the sight of the white armor of Cipher bringing back painfull memories. With the suspitions confirmed, Roland takes point, readying his weapon, and Vera covers his back. The cave is realitivly deep and it takes them a few minutes before they reach the back, being sure to search every inch for Cipher. What they find instead is a large nest, woven out of tree branches and green grass, easily big enough for Vera.

Outside

There was someone else here, in her territory. When she was within fifty feet of her cave, she could scent them. Humans and something...else. Her anger quickly grew. They would be no different from the others, attacking her with Pokemon and nets, trying to bring her back to that evil place. Well, these two would go the same way as all the rest had and leaing nothing but a stain in the grass behind them.

Slowly she creeps into her cave. She still couldn't identify what the other creature was, it was not quite Pokemon and not quite human, and it was slightly fimillar. Making no noise she comes into view of her nest. There were indeed two of them, one human and one large...thing. She would take the human first. She wouldn't kill him, not yet. He didn't look like the others and she wanted to know why he was here. She gets he chance when he leaves it's side, looking at claw marks on the wall, from another intruder's Pokemon. Silently she rushes up behind him and easily lifts him into the air.

Noland

"Why so frisky all of a sudden, Vera?" Noland asks as she lifts him off his feet.

"I am not this Vera, human, and I am holding you. I am Mora." She answers. Shocked, Noland quickly breaks free of the hold, surprising Mora, and turns to face her. Standing there is a Shadow Ho-oh, an anthro like Vera. Taller than Vera by almost a foot. Deep black here normal Ho-oh is red, white wings now dark purple, with blue and silver in her feather. She had large, feather covered breasts and, like Vera, also has male parts. Hearing the voices, Vera turns in time to see Noland raise his weapon only for it to be knocked out of his hands by a quick swipe form Mora. He pulls his side-arm quickly but it took is knocked out of his hands. Before Mora can attack, Vera charges, tackling Mora away from Noland. The westle on the cave floor before Mora gets the upper hand, shoving Vera off her.

As she climbs to her feet, Mora is imeadiatly tackle by Noland, his momentum allowing him to knock her to the ground. Before he can bac away, Mora's legs wrap around him and pin him to her body. He struggles to get free, unknowling arousing Mora as he does so. Vera notices this and rushes over, trying to free him but with no luck.

"Release him, please, we mean you no harm!" Vera calls to Mora. She raises her hands and take a few steps back. Mora sees this and, slowly, unclenches her legs. When he is able, Noland get to his feet and steps toward Vera. Vera blushes slightly when she sees a thick shaft poking out of the feather between Mora's legs.

"That was kind of exciting!" Mora exclaims, more at ease with them now. "What are you two doing here?"

Noland steps forward and starts to explain, telling her about Cipher and how they were here to see what they were doing. He also explains that she needed to be purged of their Taint.

"How do we do that?" Mora asks.

"W-well you have to have sex with a non-tainted person or Pokemon" Vera tell her. Mora thinks for a few minutes.

"Well first I want to appologize for attacking you, I didn't know you were here to help me." She appolozives, head lowered.

"We understand, you had no way of knowing." Roland says with a smile, Vera nodding in agreement.

"Thank you. Now about that taint,could you help be get rid of it." She asks. "Now that I know about it I feel dirty."

"What do you think, Vera?" Noland asks, looking at her.

"We need to help her, like you helped me." Vera answers, thought privatly she doesn't want to share him. With the plan agreed upon, Noland and Vera strip. Vera moves beside Mora and the two of them lay on the cave floor, close together. Noland approaches them and straddles one of each of their legs. Between their legs, Mora and Vera have started to get hard thinkin of what was to come. Noland starts stroking the few inches of cock each girl had and they started to harden. Striking each inch as it comes out of them. When Mora is a foot long, Noland brings his mouth to her head, flicking the slit with his tongue. Mora moans in pleasure when she feels his lips wrap around her head and her cock start to slide into his mouth. Noland starts sucking loudly, feeling her cock grow in his mouth. He pops off her still growing cock and starts stroking it with one hand, coating it with his saliva. Meanwhile, he drops his head to lick and suck her large balls. Licking every inch until they too are glistening. When he pulls back he sees Mora's cock is at it's full lenght of twenty inches and as thick as his fist. Still stroking Mora, Noland brings his mouth to bear on Vera.

Her cock, only a couple inches smaller than Mora's, has gitten hard watching Noland blow Mora. She is eager for him to start on her. Much more skilled than when they first met, Vera is soon moaning loudly under Noland's tongue. After a few minutes, he switches again, going back and forth between the girl's cocks, licking and sucking slopply. Soon they are ready to cum. Noland can tell Mora will be first, her moans and throbing cock clueing him in. Leaving one hand to stroke Vera, Noland wraps his mouth around Mora's thick cock and starts to slide it down his throat. After a lot of time in bed with Vera, Noland is able to get more than a foot of cock down his throat, which he does before swallowing around her cock. She moans loudly as she cums, her cock throbing inside Noland, stretching his throat. Her hips thrust upward as she cums, pumping his stomach full of her Tainted cum. When she finishes, Noland pulls back and turns to Vera. He get a surprise when he turns. While he was busy with Mora, Vera has started rubbing herself as she watched. That means, when Noland turned toward her, she unloaded onto his face. Noland opened his mouth and let her glaze him with her cum, swallowing whatever landed in his mouth.

When she finished Noland could hear Mora giggling softly. Vera grins at Noland and leans her long neck forward, starting to clean him with her tongue. Mora takes the hint and copies her, both girl's licking and swallowing Vera's cum off Noland's face. As they do, Noland notices Mora's cum, the little bit still on he cock, has a purple Tainted look while Vera's is a Purified white. When he's clean, and with both girl's still being hard, they continue.

Mora moves to sit on Vera's lap. Noland gets under them and grips Vera's cock, aiming it at Mora's ass as she sits. Mora sits down slowly as Vera's cock invades her ass, gasping and moaning with each drops down in front of them, taking Mora's balls in him mouth, sucking and licking as she hilts Vera's cock. At the last five inches, Mora suddenly drops down onto Vera's cock, gasping loudly as Vera's eighteen inches fill her waits untl Mora starts grinding her ass into Vera before he steps between her legs. Aiming his cock just below her large balls, Noland slides his own eight inches into Mora pussy, hilting himself with one thrust. Mora moans loudly at the double penetration and the two cock inside her start to thrust. Vera can hardly hold back her orgasm as Mora's tight ass squeezes ever inch of her cock and the heat of her pussy is almost too much for Noland.

As they fuck her, Noland brings both hands down to her large balls. He starts foundling the cum and saliva coated orbs as he thrusts into her, squeezing them on after the other in time with his thrusts. His eyes are locked onto her bouncing cock as they fuck her, the hard meat slapping alternativaly againt her own and Noland's stomach. Vera, meanwhile, reaches around to grope he huge breasts. Vera's large hand sink into her soft, feathery fleah and Mora moans and arches her back when Vera pinches her nipples. The three continue to fuck until Mora's body is to much for them. They both thrust in as the same time, filling both of her holes as they cum. Mora cries out in pleasure as she's filled with cum, her throbbing cock releasing another load onto her stomach and breasts. Vera rubs the cum into Mora's feathered breasts as she comes down.

"I hope you're not finished yet." Vera says from under Mora.

"NO! I want more!" Mora moans. Noland and Vera share a grin and they all switch positions again.

This time Mora is the one on the ground. Noland straddles Mora, facing awasy from her and looking at Vera. This time it's Vera under them, lining Mora's thick cock up with Noland's ass.

"Oh got it's so tight!" Mora moans as Noland sinks onto her cock. Mora's hips spasm upward, making small thrusts into Noland as he goes down. In as much time as it took Mora to sink onto Vera's cock, Noland is sitting in her lap, twenty inches of thick cock inside his ass. Mora can hardly control herself, her cock is so hot inside Noland's ass. She wraps her large hands around his waist and lifts him halfway off her cock before driving him downward, making them both moan. Vera lets Mora have a bit of fun with him, eventually pulling all but an inch out of him before letting him drop back onto her as she thrust upward.

Vera surpreses Mora when she grabs her waist and slams her cock into Mora's pussy. The girl moans and almost cums right there. Vera gives her a moment to adjust before really starting to fuck her, drilling hard and fast into her pussy. The pounding transfers into Noland, Mora's thrusts matching Vera as the three fuck. Noland lays back onto Mora's stomach and chest, feeling her fresh cum between them. His head lands between her breast and he feels them bouncing against his head and shoulders as Vera fucks her. To help Noland along, not that he needed it, Vera wraps a large hand around his throbbing cock, wetting her hand in Mora's pussy juice first. He groans at the double stimulation of being fucked and given a wet hand job. Noland reaches up beside his head and grabs Mora's breasts, squeezing hard before pinching her nipples. It's all too much for Mora and she cums explosivly.

She thrust hard into Noland's ass before filling his bowels with her cum. After the first shot, she starts fucking him again, driving her cum deeper into his ass. She cums so much Noland starts to feel full, combining that with the handjob Vera is giving him, he soon cums. His cum shoot between Vera's fingers, landing on both their stomachs and coating her hand. She scoops his cum up with one hand and moans as she rubs it into her chest. A few thrusts later Mora feels her pussy filled with cum for the second time. This time it's too much for her pussy to hold and every one of Vera's thrusts makes all three of their combined cum squirt out of her. This time was was last for all three. Vera pulls out of Mora, releasing a flood of cum. Noland sits up and Vera lifts his off Mora's cock, is tight ass not letting a drop of her Tainted seed out of him. Vera lays next to Mora, sandwiching Noland between their huge breasts.

"So am I purified now?" Mora asks.

"Not yet, it take a few sessions." Noland answers, his voice muffled by their breasts.

"Great that was fun!" She cheers.

"If you want to be purified, you should come with us." Noland offers.

"I'd love to." She purrs, wrapping her arms around them both. After resting for a few more minutes, they seperate and Noland and Vera dress, Vera giving Mora her spare set of armor. They return the copter, Noland getting hoots and whistles from his men when they see Mora, and settle in for the ride back to base.

Anti: Another one down. I gotta say, this is one of my favorites. I would have updated sooner but my computer screwed up and I lost all my stuff, including a mostly completed request. Anyway, i hope you liked this, send in those requests, and, as always, Happy Fapping!


	29. RoxiexGliscor M

Beach Time!

"Good night!" Roxie yells, dropping the mic and throwing one hand into the air. A dark shape shoots toward her from the rafters. Her hand closes around the Pokemon's tail and it climbs back into the air. The crowd gasps and Roxie laughs as she soars over their heads. Not only is flying over them fun, it was a good way to show off her newly evolved Gliscor to her fans.

Gliscor shrieked, making a few of her fan screech, and finally left the stadium. With Roxie hanging on, he flew for a while. She enjoyed the rush of air that cooled her hot body. This was the first time she had flown with him and would not be the last. After a little while they reach their destination. Gliscor glides smoothly down, gently setting Roxie on the soft sand of the beach. The full moon bathed the sand, making it glow, and the sound of lapping wave was all she could hear. It was a hot night, all the hotter because of the bright lights of the stage, and Roxie wasted no time in undressing. She had planed this and was wearing a string bikini, purple of course.

"Come on!" She called into the night before rushing to the water. Just as she reached knee high water, Gliscor swooped down and skimmed the water qith one wing, sending up a small wave that soaked Roxie. She laughed and attacked back, giving him a good splash before he could get away. The two played for a while, until the waves started to get rougher.

"Let's take a break!" Roxie calls.

"Gliscor!" He answers from the sky and lands on the beach. Roxie sits in the sand next to him and sighs contently. Hitting the beach after a awesome show was the best. She laid her head in Gliscor's lap. There was only one thing that would make tonight any better.

She grinned to herself and, knowing Gliscor was watching, cupped her small breasts. She rubbed her breasts through her thin bikini, feeling her nipples harden under her hands, and let's out a small gasp. Knowing she had his attention, she pulls the triangles of fabric to the side, bearing her breasts in the moonlight. She starts rolling her nipples between two fingers, her gasps turning into small moans as she heats up. Her head still in his lap, Roxie starts to feel something harden under her. She trails one hand down her flat stomach slowly, until it rests on her only covered area. Two fingers start rubbing her lower lips, making her moan louder. Soon the cloth is soaked and she can feel Gliscor won't be able to wait much longer.

"I could use some help." She says, looking up at him and licking her purple lips. His pincer hands move to her small chest. Roxie moved her remaining hand and Gliscor gently started pinching her nipples. Roxie moaned at the slight pain, quickly putting her hand under her bottoms and thrusting two fingers deep into her pussy. Under her head, she could feel his cock is rock hard. Reluctantly she pulled her fingers out of herself and stopped Gliscore. Withour a word, Roxie stood and turned her back to Gliscor. She threw a sexy smirk over her shoulder and wiggled her small ass before itlining up with Gliscor's hard, smooth, and purple cock. She pulled her bottoms aside just enough for his cock to slide into her tight asshole.

"Oh fuck yeah! It's so much bigger than before, it's amazing!" She moaned as she sat on his cock, burrying him deep I'm her ass. She sank down until she was stopped by his body and started grinding onto him, moaning loudly. Gliscor just laid that and let his trainer ride him. Soon she started raising up and dropping down, hilting hs cock in her tight ass with each thrust.

Gliscor's tail started to curl upward as Roxie rode him. She wrapped her arms around the thick appendage, pressing the bulging tip between her small breasts and moaning as her soaked pussy rubbed against it and leaving a shiny wet streak.

Roxie's pussy was dripping and rubbing it against Gliscor's tail almost made her cry with need, despite the cock in her ass. To solve her problem, Roxie pushed the thick tail down, lining especially her unused hole, and started to push the bulbous end against her aching pussy. She rubbed it against her wet slit, making sure it was slick with her juices, before she started pushing it into her. She kept at it for a full minute but it was too thick for her to get inside her, especially because she never stopped bouncing on his cock.

"Gliscor, I want your thick tail inside me! I want you to fuck both of my holes, fill me and fuck me!" She demanded.

Gliscor was eager to please his trainer and did as she asked. He wrapped his arms around her small body and pulled her back so she was laying on top of him. He held her in place as he realigned his tail, sliding the tip under her bikini bottoms. Just as she had, Gliscor rubbed the tip of his tail against her slit, making sure it was as slick as possible, before starting to press it into her.

"Hurry!" Roxie moaned, "Get that huge tail inside me now!" Without wasting a another second, Gliscor thrust his tail into Roxie's tight slit. Her walls we're stretched like never before and she imeaditly came on his tail. As she thrashed in pleasure against him, Gliscor pushed his tail deeper, making Roxie's orgasm hit her harder each time a bulge was forced into her.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm cumming! Oh fuck it's so big! More, I want more!" She cried. Still holding her, Gliscor started pumping into Roxie with his tail and cock, each thrust making her arch her back in pleasure. In a brief moment between orgasms, Roxie looked down to where Gliscor's tail was fucking her and gasped. His tail was so thick that she could see her body bulge in time with his thrusts, the largest one at the end making her look almost pregnant. Just the sight of her body stretched around his tail was enough and her eyes rolled back in orgasm.

Gliscor was fucking his trainer as hard as he could, using his new, larger, body to send her into orgasmic bliss. He could feel her pussy and ass clench tightly around him with each new orgasm, the treatment pushing him closer to his own orgasm. Knowing what Roxie liked, they had done this enough when he was a Gligar, Gliscor leaned his head forward and put his mouth over her collar bone before biting down gently. The bite was just hard enough to break her skin, giving Gliscor a slight coppery taste, but it was enough for Roxie. The young girl started thrashing harder than ever against him, almost breaking out of his hold. She screamed in pleasures as she came again and again. In her thrashing, she forced Gliscor's thick tail even deeper than before. Suddenly the tip of his tail slipped through her cervix, filling her more than anything ever had. Her thrashing and screams were too much for Gliscor. He bite down harder as he came and he thrust hard with both tail and cock, filling her bowels with his cum.

Roxie's orgasms continued but they were not as mind breaking as before. Gligar's cum had a numbing effect on her, dulling the pleasure just enough for her to stay aware as she came. Gligar kept his cock and tail inside the girl as they finally started to come down. When Roxie's body started to relax, he pulled out, leaving her feeling very empty. With a sigh she rolled over, still on top of him, and snuggled against him. He cooed softly, lovingly, and wrapped her in his wings as they both fell asleep on the beach.

Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry for the super long wait. I've have not been very motivated for some reason but I'm hoping to put more chapters out. Hope you liked this chapter and, as always, Happy Fapping!


	30. LoliHumanFxShotaHumanMxFlareonMxLeafeonF

Birthday Presents Part 1

"Happy Birthday!" The assembled group cried. The twins, Hannah and Kyle, blew on six candles, extinguishing them. Everyone cheered and their Mom, Katie, started dishing out cake and ice cream. Everyone was soon finished eating and it was time for presents.

The twins squealed happily as they opened their gifts, getting many toys and even two large stuffed Eevee dolls as big as they were. After that the party moved into the backyard, the children playing while the adults talked. A few hours later the party ended, the twin's friends and their parents leaving. When they were gone, Katie turned to them. She was still young, only 28, had curly black hair and a petite build. The twins were sandy haired.

"Did you have fun?" She asked her kids.

"Yes!" They chorused.

"Now, I have one more present for you." She told them. They cheered and followed her into the living room. They watched as Katie grabbed two Pokeballs off a shelf and turned to them. She handed Hannah and Kyle a Pokeball each.

"Now these are Pokemon that I raised myself years ago when I was traveling and they are also brother and sister. They've been traveling with a friend of mine for the last few years but I wanted them back just so I could give them to you." Katie explained. She nodded at Hannah and she tossed the Pokeball lightly. In a flash a Flareon appears and shakes himself before looking around the room. He sees Katie and yips in greeting.

"Flareon, your new trainer is Hannah, I hope you will look after her." Katie tells him.

"Flare." He says nodding before turning towards the girl. He looks at her then suddenly jumps onto the couch beside her, making Hannah squeal in surprise. She stops when he nuzzles her cheek with his head. She wraps her small arms around his neck and burries her face in his soft, warm fur.

"He's so fluffy, Mommy! I love him." She says happily. As the two cuddle on the couch, Kyle releases his Pokemon. With a white flash, a Leafeon appears.

"She's so pretty!" Kyle says, sliding onto the floor and petting her; she flicks his nose in response, making him laugh.

"Leafeon, you're trainer is Kyle now, make sure to take care of him." Katie tells her. Leafeon nods and sits by a beaming Kyle.

"Mommy, can we play outside with them?" Kyle asks.

"Sure, just come in when it starts getting dark." Katie answers. She was positive they would be safe with the two Pokemon, they had gone all the way to the Pokemon League after all. Katie smiles as she watches her kids run off with their new Pokemon.

In the yard Hannah and Kyle play, chasing after their Pokemon, who let them almost catch up before darting away. The children shreaked with laughter. After a few minutes, Flareon and Leafeon ran away from the kids at full speed. When there was a good amount of distance between them, they stopped. As the kids caught up, they discussed what Katie had asked them to do and agreed on a plan.

When Kyle and Hannah caught up the Pokemon ran away again. After a second, Leafeon slowed down and let Kyle catch up. He tackled her playfully and they went rolling along the grass. When they stopped, Leafeon was on top. Easily holding the boy down, she leaned down and licked his cheek. Kyle giggled and tried to get up but Leafeon stopped him. She kept licking his cheek before moving closer to his mouth.

"What're you doing, Leafeon?" He asked, trying to get up. She kept licking.

After a few licks, she tried to push her tongue into his mouth. Instinctively Kyle opened his mouth and Leafeon pressed her lips against his. She explored his small mouth with her tongue. Kyle tried to say something but his words were muffled my Leafeon's mouth.

As they kissed, Flareon was doing his part as well. While Hannah was chasing him, he stopped suddenly and crouches down. Hannah, who had been running after him, couldn't stop in time and triped over him. She landed half on him and he wiggled out from under her. Before she could get up, Flareon stuck his head under her sundresse. With his nose and head he pushed the dress higher until her arms were forced up and he pushed it off. Hannah didn't quite know what he was doing but his soft, warm fur against her skin felt good so she let him do it.

When he was done he stepped back to look at her. The girl was lying in the grass in nothing but her white, Eevee print panties. Flareon stood over her and lowered his head to her flat chest. Her nipples were tiny, pink nubs and she gave him a questioning look when he flicked one with his tongue.

"What are you doing boy?" She asked even as she felt her body start to tingle. Flareon just kept licking until the smallest, cutest moan escaped her lips. Heartened, Flareon latched onto one nipple and began sucking while he rubbed the other with one paw. He could smell her arousal and sucked harder, switching nipples. After a minute he pulled back and looked down, seeing a wet spot on her panties. Pleases, he hooked the waist band of her panties and bit through them. Her sweet smell hit him harder, causing his cock to start to slide out if it's sheath. He pressed his noise against her tiny slit, making her gasp at the cold.

"Flareon, what are you doing no-" She started but gasped when she felt his warm tongue lap at her slit. She started panting as he kept at it, lapping up her sweat juices eagerly. As he ate Hannah, he was able to glance over to Kyle and Leafeon, who were in much the same position as they were.

After making out for a while, Leafeon started pawing between Kyle legs. Soon she was rewarded with the feeling of a small, hard lump in his shorts. She got off him and used her teeth to pull his shorts off. His small cock was standing straight up, a full four inches. Leafeon brought her head down and gently licked his shaft, moving up and down his cock.

"That feels good!" Kyle said with a small moan. Leafeon smiled to herself, enveloped his cock in her warm mouth, and started bobbing her head. She could feel juices starting to run down her thighs as she sucked Kyle off. Soon he was moaning louder and his hips we're bucking off the ground. Leafeon felt his cock twitch in her mouth and a few drops of cum leaked out. Kyle's hips dropped onto the grass and he panted while Leafeon licked him clean. She didn't stop there however, she kept licking until he started to get hard again. As she licked she could hear Hannah's moans as Flareon ate her.

Flareon eagerly licked the young girl'a pussy, enjoying her sweet taste. Hannah clenched the grass under her, moaning as her body heated up. When Flareon dug his tongue into her tight slit and started thrusting into her, it was too much. With a scream of pleasure Hannah came, her cum squirting out of her and on Flareon's muzzle and in his mouth. He licked his lips then went back to hers, gentely cleaning her. When he was done he pulled back and looked at Leafeon. They nodded to each other and turned back toward the twins.

It took some poking and prodding, but eventually Flareon got Hannah onto all fours. He took a second to admire her tiny, round ass before he mounted her. She was just the right size, fitting under him comfortably, and he was able to line his cock up easily. When he felt her tight slit against the tip of his cock, Flareon pushed gently until he entered her with a pop.

"That feels good!" Hannah says as he starts to move a little. He let her feel it a little before it preparing to go deeper. Suddenly, with a hard thrust, he burst through her barrier, burrying his cock deep on her. He felt her clench around him, her young pussy incredibly tight, and she let out a shout of pain. Flareon immediately stopped. After a few seconds he pulled out a little. When Hannah didn't say anything he pushed back in. This time she hissed.

"That hurts Flareon. Take it out." She tells him. Flareon does pull out, keeping just the tip in her, but thrusts back in.

"That felt better." Hannah tells him. At her words he continues fucking her slowly. Soon her hisses of pain turn into pants, which are quickly followed by moans as Flareon picks up speed. Flareon looks down at the young girl, her face screwed up in pleasure, and fucks her faster. Suddenly her eyes snap and she shreiks as she cums. Flareon's thrusts slow down as Hannah's pussy clamps down around him. He pushes harder, fucking her through her orgasm until he cums as well. His hot seed fill the young girl's slit until it overflows onto the ground.

Close to them Leafeon and Kyle were in much the same position. After sucking slopplt on Kyle's cock until it was hard, Leafeon had turned around and stuck her ass in the air, wiggling her hips, wagging her tail, and making mewing sounds. Seeing what his sister and Flareon were doing, Kyle stood behind Leafeon. He grabbed her hips and started jumping against her. For a minute he didn't find her hole but when he did Leafeon got a surprise.

Not knowing what he was doing, Kyle hilted his cock in Leafeon's ass, missing her pussy. She was about to tell him to stop but he started fucking her hard and fast. Soon she just took it. Even though Kyle was small, her ass was tight and she felt every thrust. Leafeon started yipping and mewing in pleasure, pushing her hips back onto Kyle cock. The young boy started jerking his hips as he came suddenly, Leafeon's tight ass too much for him and a small amount of cum shoot into her ass but was still unsatisfied. Kyle pulled out of her and sat down hard on the grass.

Unsatisfied, Leafeon turned to her brother. She nuzzles his cheek before turning and sticking her ass out, her pussy flooded with juices. He eagerly mounted her and thrust into her pussy. Leafeon mewed in pleasure as Flareon fucked her.

From the doorway of the house, Katie pulled her fingers out of her own drippig hole. Her Pokemon did a good job and she couldn't wait for tomorrow, she thinks, licking her fingers clean.

Author's Note: Hey everybody, here's another one. Not much to say, hope you like it, send in requests, and, as always, Happy Tapping!


	31. Post-Christmas Special

Getting into the Christmas Spirit

"Alright son, I'll be back as soon as I can." Brian called into the house.

"Okay Dad." The ten year old answered, still absorbed in the Christmas shows on T.V. Brian chucked and left the house. Outside was much different than their warm house. It wasn't snowing at the moment but earlier there had been a blizzard and a layer of fresh snow coated the ground. They lived on the edge of town and their land bordered a large pine forest. After walking for a while he started regretting the promise he made his kids, that he would cut down their own Christmas tree this year.

Guy goes out to find Christmas tree. Starts chopping one down when Decidueye appears. In order to take tree, he has to help her replace it by mateing with her. They do it and he takes her home for his son. But he was a good dad and ploughed through the snow toward the forest.

He reached the edge and walked into the forest for another ten minutes until he found a good tree. He hefted the axe he had brought, his daughter had his Machoke, and started chopping at the base of the tree. Soon wood chips were scattered in the snow and the smell of fresh cut pine was in the air. Brian stood up and removed his hat and jacket because, despite the cold night, he was working up a sweat. After a quick breather he readied his axe. Just before he took another swing, he thought he heard a voice. When he didn't hear anything he went went back to the tree.

"Stop." A voice whispered in his ear. Brian spun around but didn't see anyone there. Suddenly the forest seemed a little darker than before. Deciding he wanted to get home as soon as possable, he quickly started chopping the tree. When he raised his axe something shot out of the trees and knocked it out of his hands. He ducked and cursed himself for not bringing a Pokemon. Looking at the axe he saw a green arrow embeded in its steel head.

"You must pay if you want one of my trees." A voice said, comming from everywhere at once. Brian started to back away from the tree but something shot out of the darkness and caught his ankle. He shouted as he fell on his back in the snow. More vines wrapped around his other ankle and his wrists, restraining him. He struggled against the vines but they held him fast. Then he heard rustling in the trees above him and looked up as a dark figure floated down.

As it got closer he realized it was a Pokemon, a Decidueye, but it looked slightly different. The first thin Brian noticed was that it was defiantly a she. Her head was covered in a feathery cowl. Between her spread arms and body he saw feathers as well, in fact her entire body was covered in feathers just like a normal Decidueye. What made her look like a female however was the two large mounds on her chest, also covered in feathers. Her lower body looked like a Decidueye, right down to her taloned feet.

"Who, what are you?" Brian asked.

"I am the guardian of this forest." She answered, "and you were going to take one of my trees, my babies."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know they were yours." Brian said. Decidueye cocked her head to the side in a very owl-like manner and studied him.

"I believe you, you do not seem to be a bad person." She said. A second later the vines unwound from his wrists and ankles, allowing him to stand.

"In fact I might let you have one of my trees, for a small price." She said with a mischievous smile.

"What would that price be?" Brian asked.

"Do you like this body?"Decidueye said instead of answering. She slowly ran her hands down her feathered bodie, cupping her large breasts as she went. He noticed now that she was shorter than he was by almost a foot. Brian had to admit, she looked good, especially for a Pokemon. She got her answer when she noticed the bulge forming in his pants.

"I thought you might." She smirked. Decidueye walked up to Brian and pressed her chest against his. Brian could feel her large breasts pressing against him and felt her hand sliding down his hard stomach until it rested his hardening cock. Looking up at him, Decidueye started rubbing him through his pants, feeling him harden under her fingers. Then she pulled her hand away and wrapped them both around his neck, pulling his head down into a deep kiss. She broke their kiss with a gasp after a few seconds then slowly sank to her knees, hands trailing down his body.

"The price, as you asked, is this. I want your seed." Decidueye told him, both hands pawing at his cock. "I want your seed inside me so I can replace my baby when you take it. Well, what do you say? I promise you, you will enjoy it."

"Yes, I'll do it." Brian agreed hurriedly.

"Wonderful." Decidueye whispered in a husky voice. She unzipped Brian's pants and fished his cock out. He was at his full eight inches from the sultry guardian of the forest and he was ready for relief. He wasn't quite ready for the feeling of her feathery hands as she stroked his cock. They were soft and silky and made him groan in pleasure. He managed to open his eyes and look down at her just as she stuck her tongue out and licked his cock from base to tip. After a few more licks, coating his shaft in her saliva, she ducked her head down and gave his balls the same treatment. His cock throbbed at the sight, her feathered face looking up at him with his cock resting on it, one of his balls in her mouth. He almost came then and there.

"Mmm, your nice and hard." Decidueye cooed, giving him another lick. "Now how about a sweet treat."

She stood and backed against a tree, using one hand to spread her lower lips invitingly. He surprised her by, instead of dropping to his knees like she had done, he lifted her up so her glistening slit was level with his mouth. She put her legs on his shoulders and he kept her pressed against the tree. This close he could smell a distinctively peppermint smell comming from between her legs.

With his first lick he discovered it wasn't only a smell, she even tasted like peppermint. After that he eagerly dug into the guardian's pussy, licking every fold of the lips before digging his tongue into her. Decidueye moaned as Brian ate her, her thighs tightening around his head. Soon it was too much for her and she came, her moans echoing through the forest.

"Wow that was good!" Decidueye gasped, "But now I want the real thing."

Decidueye was lowered to the ground then she turned around, putting her hands on the tree and bending over.

"Come on, Brian, show me if your cock is as good as your tongue." She cooed, giving her plump ass a little wiggle. Brian wasted no time in stepping up behind her, grabbing her hips, and pressing his swollen cock against her slit. Decidueye moaned as he slowly pressed into her, feeling her pussy stretched around his cock. He went slowly, until their bodies met, then pulled out just as slowly. Decidueye's moans were long and drawn out until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Fuck me, please fuck me! I can't stand it, hurry!" Decidueye whined as she pressed back against Brian's cock. He was ready to give her what she wanted and suddenly slammed into her hard. He quickly picked up the pace, fucking her hard and fast. He slid his hands up her body until he cupped her large breasts. His hands sank into their feathery softness, rubbing his rough palms against the hard nipples under her feathers.

Brian's thrusting made Decidueye's arm weak and they gave out. Brian, already having a firm grip on her breasts, pulled her up and quickly spun her around, pressing her back against the tree while he fucked her. Her hands came up and pulled his head down into a deep kiss. Brian vibrated with Decidueye's moans as their tongues twirled around each other and Brian found out Decidueye's pussy wasn't the only thing with a minty flavor.

"Oh fuck I'm so close! I need your seed, Brian! Help me make another baby!" She moaned, breaking the kiss and wrapping her legs around Brian's waist and locking them behind him. The thought of impregnating Decidueye, even though he didn't know how it made a tree, gave him a burst of energy.

She cried out as she came, the smell of peppermint becoming much stronger as her cum leaked out of her, and the sudden tightness was too much for Brian. He grabbed her plump ass and squeezed her cheeks as he unloaded into her. He shuddered as he felt her pussy milk every drop of cum out of him until her over filled womb burst with their combined cum, coating both their legs. Brian make a few more erratic jerks, fucking his cum as deep into her as he could, before he gasped for air.

Decidueye's legs fell limp from around Brian's waist and she slowly aslid to the snow. It took her a few moments but eventually she regained the ability to stand.

"Well a promise is a promise, you can have the tree." She told Brian.

"Thank you." He replied.

"But I have another condition." She told him. He looked at her questioningly. "I want to come with you. There are plenty of other fun things we can do." She gave him a wink.

"Sure," Brian laughed, "I have a son at home who loves candy canes."

Author's Note: Hey everybody, it's an After Christmas Special! It would have been a Christmas Special but I got busy. But better late than never, right? My first story with an S&M Pokemon and my favorite starter too. Next up will answer the age old( at least since Gen 3) question, how do a Skitty and Whailord get it on, featuring Pokemorphs. So that's next, thanks for reading and, as always, Happy Fapping!


	32. Anthro (FSkitty-FutaDelcattyxFutaWailord

Author's Note: Hey readers, I need a moment of your time before we get to the good stuff. A group of people have made a profile called ThePolicyOfTruth and are pretending to be site mods. Not only are they lying about who they are, they are trying to get stories taken down. I was threatened when I posted my last chapter. I'm asking you to send an email to the admins saying that ThePolicyOfTruth is breaking the rules by using more than one person to run an account and impersonating a site mod. Simply clock on yhe Help link at the bottom of the page to get the email address. They do not have the right to tell us what we can and can not post and need to be stopped. Thank you for reading this, your support is appreciated, and let's get to the chapter.

Size Matters

Young Sophie was being sneaky, at least she thought she was. It was late at night when she woke up and went to the bathroom. On her way back she heard sounds comming from her Mom's room. The door was open a crack and the small Skitty girl saw her Mom stroking the big cock between her legs. The girls eyes grew wide as she watched her Mom jerking her nine inch shaft. As she watched her Mom, Sophie felt a tingling between her legs. She slowly lifted the edge of her pink nightie and brushed her fingertips across her smooth slit. That was when Delia herd a small gasp from her doorway.

Delia the Delcatty looked over and saw her little in the doorway. Sophie didn't know it, but she was lit from behind by the hall light and Delia her could see almost perfectly, her big ears twitching and tail wagging. Delia moaned a little louder as she stroked her cock, knowing her little girl was watching made it even hotter. She watched Sophie slowly rubbing her fingers between her legs. Delia knew when Sophie put her finger inside for the first time when she heard a sharp gasp and saw Sophie jerk suddenly. Delia's hips were jerking, thrusting her cock into her hands.

"Oh yes, Sophie!" She moaned loudly.

Her Mom moaning her name made Sophie jump.

"Yes Sophie, yes! You're so tight! Does Mommy's cock feel good inside you tight little pussy?" Delia moaned. She closed her eyes and jerked herself harder. Suddenly she felt a soft touch on her throbbing cock. When Delia opened her eyes she was met with her daughter large, crystal blue ones. When she felt Sophie's hands start to rub her cock it was too much for Delia.

"I'm cumming Sophie!" Delia cried. Her cock jerked in Sophie's small hands as Delia came. Sophie was watching her Mommy's cock intently when she came. Because of this, Sophie got a face ful of Delia's cum. The first shot surprised her so the second also splashed across her face. Then she pushed the cock down and away from her face and it started coating her nightie instead. The thin cloth was quickly soaked in cum and completely see through. Delia could only tear at the sheets under her as she came, watching Sophie get coated in her cum. After a few moments, she finally came down.

"Mommy, what was that?" Shoppe said in her soft voice.

"You helped Mommy feel really good and made her cum." Delia said.

"Can I feel good too?" Sophie asked innocently. Delia shuddered at her words, cock already starting to get hard.

"Of course, sweetie. Let Mommy show you what to do." Delia said. First she had Sophie peel her cum soaked nightie off then lay on her back on the bed. Delia scooped some cum off Sophie's cheek and held out the two fingers to her. After hesitating for a second, Sophie opened her mouth and Delia put her fingers in.

"Suck." She said simply and Sophie did, sucking until her Mommy's fingers were clean. Sophie's fave was slowly cleaned this way. Then Delia started on the little girl's nipples. Hard and bright pink, Delia sucked one while she rolled tho other between her fingers. She could taste her own cum on her daughter's body. Sophie moaned as her nipples were played with, the tingling feeling starting between her legs again. Soon Delia moved on. She gave Sophie's damp pussy a lick.

"Mmm, you are so sweet, I think I'll eat you up." Delia said, licking her lips. Sophie did taste sweet and soon the pink haired girl was squirming under her mother's tongue. After her snack, Delia was ready for the main course. She sat up and Sophie could see her Mommy's nine inch cock, hard and throbbing.

"Are you going to put that in me, Mommy?" Sophie asked.

"Yes I am, sweetie. And I promise it will feel really good too." Delia said gently. She put one hand on the girl's waist and used the other to aim her cock at the virgin slit. Delia slowly pressed her tip against Sophie's lips, spreading the tiny hole around her large cock. Sophie grunted and squirmed a little until Delia stopped, feeling the girl's virgin barrier.

"Okay sweetie, this part might hurt a little but it won't last long." Delia told her daughter.

"Its okay Mommy, I want you to feel good." Sophie said. Delia almost didn't want to do it but her lust overode that feeling quickly and Delia thrust her cock into little Sophie's pussy. Delia had to stop immediately to keep reform cumming right then and there. Sophie let out a sharp gasp and a tear rolled down one cheek. After a minute Delia looked at Sophie.

"How does it feel sweetie?" She asked.

"It kinda hurts and it's really big." She replied.

"I'm going to start moving a little." Delia told her and Sophie nodded. Delia pulled out an inch and Sophie hissed in pain. She stopped for a second before thrusting deeper into Sophie and her face screwed up at the invasion. Delia slowly started to fuck Sophie, pushing a little more into her with every thrust, until their bodies met. Delia looked down and saw a small bulge where her cock was inside Sophie. Sophie also looked down and gasped.

"Mommy I feel so full! It's amazing!" Sophie said in wonder, her hands rubbing the bulge in her belly. She felt Delia pullout before her Mommy slammed back in. Sophie shrieked again but in pleasure instead of pain.

"Oh fuck you're so tight! Every inch of my cock is being squeezed." Delia moaned, picking up speed.

"Oh it's so good! Fuck me Mommy, fuck me hard!" The girl moaned loudly. Delia did as she was told and and didn't hold back. A steady thumping started up, the force of their fucking making the headboard bang against the wall. Suddenly Sophie's body seized up and she let a scream of pleasure as her first orgasm tore through her small body. Delia had to stop her thrusting because Sophie was just too tight. All but the last inch was burried inside the girl and Delia could feel every spasm Sophie had through her cock.

"That was so good! I want more, please Mommy. Don't stop, I need your big cock more." The little girl pleaded with big eyes.

"Of course sweety. Mommy will give you everything you can take." Delia answered. Now that Sophie had calmed down, Delia could start to move again. Soon the girl was writhing under her mother again, screaming in pleasure as the big cock pounded into her pussy.

Delia leaned forward and, when Sophie opened her eyes she saw her mother's breasts in her face. Sophie wrapped her hands around Delia and pulled her on top of her. Sophie's mouth easily found one of Delia's nipples and the girl started sucking. The combination of Sophie's very tight pussy and amazing suction was too much for her.

"Your tight little pussy feels so good on Mommy's cock! I'm going to cum, sweety! You're making Mommy cum!"

"Yes, Mommy, yes! I want you to fill me with your cum inside me! I want to feel good and be full!"

Delia came seconds after Sophie, the young girl's tight hole milking the cum out of her. Delia burried her cock in her daughter and moaned as she came. The young slit was quickly fill with seed and it gushed between their bodies. Delia collapsed on top of Sophie, both of them panting hard. After a few seconds, Delia rolled to the side, pulling Sophie with her, until she was on her back and Sophie was nestled between her breasts. They didnt move until morning.

After that, Sophie couldn't get enough cock. When she was at home, Delia was eager to please her daughter but that still left school. After a couple of days sitting through school, her fingers inside herself every chance she got, Sophie knew she needed cock, big cock. She didn't know much though. At first she tried to get the other girls in her class to let her see their cock. It wasn't until a girl actually pulled her pants and panties down thet Sophie realized not all girls had cocks. Then she moved on to the boys. The younger ones, the ones in her class, didn't even talk to her, claiming cooties, but some of the older boys did.

When she asked a couple of thirteen year old boy of she could see their cocks they quickly agreeded. She asked if they had big cocks and they boasted that they did. She started to get excited but her hopes were crushed. When they took their four inch hard cocks out Sophie couldn't help but start giggling. They got angry but soon Sophie was laughing too hard to care. The boys left.

Next up was her gym teacher. He was a big Machoke Pokemorph and she had high hopes for him. During class she started flirting with him, letting him see down her baggy t-shirt, and wearing tight shorts and bending over in front of him. When she grabbed his semi-hard cock after class one day he brought her to his office. Once there Sophie stripped and sucked him off before letting him fuck her. He was good, as good as her Mommy, but he wasn't bigger. She wanted bigger. Then she found what she wanted.

She was at school one morning when the principle walked in. He told the kids that their regular teacher was off for the rest of the year and that they would have a substitute. He then introduced Miss Rivers. She was tall, at least six and a half feet, and had long blue hair. She wore a loose red shirt that would show off smallish breasts when she bent down and tight jeans. When Sophie saw what those Jones were hiding she gasped. A large bulge started at the top of her right leg and didn't stop until almost to her knee. Sophie knew what it was and she could feel her panties getting wet. Then Miss Rivers started teaching.

Sophie made sure to answer every question she could and talk to the new teacher as much as possible. Once, when Miss Rivers was reading them a story, Sophie suddenly climbed onto her lap. The girl made it clear what she wanted from the teacher, wiggling her ass and stroking her bulge through her pants. The rest of the children went outside but Sophie lingered. Miss Rivers preteens not to notice until they were alone.

"So Sophie, do you have something you want to tell me?" She asked the smiling girl.

"Yes Miss Rivers. You have a big cock and I was wondering if it wants to play with me."

"Oh I think he would be happy too. Why don't you come over here and say hi."

Sophie flounce over to Miss Rivers, who was sitting at her desk. Sophie unzipped Miss Rivers jeans and fished the huge cock out. The girl gasped at the size, it was as long as her arm and still soft.

"Nice to meet you." Sophie giggled, kissing the tip playfully. It twitched in response. Sophie kissed it again then put the head in her mouth. As she sucked, she stuck her small, pink tongue out to help coat it with her saliva. She steadily worked her mouth around it pushing the growing cock deeper into her throat. She sucked and moaned as she felt it growing in her mouth, stretching her throat. She had been sucking for a while when suddenly she heard the bell and kids started to come back inside. Instead of stopping her, Miss Rivers rolled her chair forward, hiding Sophie under her desk.

Sophie never stoped sucking. The cock was huge, close to twenty-four inches, and Sophie could get less than half down her throat. Instead she licked the shaft until it was slick and pumped what she couldn't get in her mouth with her hands. Miss Rivers went on teaching the class like normal, apart from not moving from her desk.

There were only a few minutes left in the day and Sophie knew Miss Rivers would not be able to last much longer. The class was busy with paperwork and Miss Rivers had rolled her chair back a little so she could look down at Sophie. The girl had unbuttoned her white blouse and Miss Rivers could see her flat chest. Sophie's plaid skirt was also up around her waist and the girl had three finger thrusting into her. When she saw Miss Rivers watching her, Sophie started sucking harder. She kept just the sensitive tip in her mouth and sucked hard, her moans while she fingered herself vibrating the cock in her mouth.

"Oh suck me Sophie! You look so hot with my big cock in you little mouth! I'm going to cum. Swallow it all!" Miss Rivers voice was bearly a whisper but still filled with pleasure. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the desk and came. Sophie had had plenty of practice swallowing by then and, although her teacher's cock was much bigger than any other she'd had, Sophie was able to swallow all of the salty cum. When Miss Rivers was starting to calm down, Sophie popped off her cock and "accidentally" let Miss Rivers last few shots of cum coat her chest. Sophie giggled softly and started rubbing her flat chest, smearing the cum on her body.

By now there was only a few minutes of class left and Miss Rivers had to help the other children get ready to leave. While she did that, Sophie occupied herself with her fingers, coating them in cum before thrusting them into her dripping slit. When the room was finally quiet Sophie poked her head out in time to see Miss Rivers locking the classroom door. The girl came out from under the desk and jumped on top of it. Sitting down, Sophie put her knees up and opened them wide, making her skirt ride up and showing off her glistening pussy. Miss Rivers turned around and saw Sophie on her desk, bare chest coveren in cum, skirt hiked up around her waist, and two fingers rapidly plunging in and out of her wet hole.

"Hurry up Miss Rivers! My tight friend wants to play with your big friend." Sophie said with a wink.

"Well let's not waste any time then." The woman said, walking over to the pink haired Skitty girl. Miss Rivers' cock was already hard. The excitement of getting a blow job from a student, plus how sexy Sophie looked in her school uniform with cum on her chest, quickly made her cock grow to its full two feet length. Sophie was almost drooling at the sight of the massive shaft, her small body shuddering in anticipation.

"Are you sure you can take this?" Miss Rivers asked.

"Oh yes! I want your huge cock to fill me! I want you to fuck me as hard as you can!" Sophie moaned.

Without another word, Miss Rivers put both hands on Sophie's waist and pressed her hard cock against her slit. With a short thrust, Miss Rivers sank six inches into Sophie, making the girl moan. She pulled out and thrust harder, each time going deeper into the girl. A bulge followed the thick head of Miss Rivers cock as she steadily fucked Sophie, the girl crying out in pleasure as a cock was driven deeper into her than ever before. When Miss Rivers had eighteen inches of her hard cock inside Sophie, she hit the girl's deepest barrier. She stopped.

"Sophie?" Miss Rivers asked quietly.

"Do it. I want all of you inside me, every hard, thick inch of you. Don't stop until you unload your thick cum in me!" She voise rose as she talked.

Miss Rivers looked at her for another few seconds before moving. She withdrew a few inches before slamming into Sophie. Her head pushed hard against Sophie. The girl felt a sharp pinch but the pleasure overoad any pain. Miss Rivers kept at it, each thrust widening Sophie a little more. Suddenly Sophie felt something inside her give and a whole new wave of pleasure flooded her body. She came instantly, her right pussy trapping the entire length of Miss Rivers' cock inside her. After a couple of minutes Sophie was calm enough for Miss Rivers to start fucking her again. The desk scraped across the floor with the force of the thrusts. Sophie felt each one like it was in her stomach and loved the feeling, it helped that every third thrust triggered another, smaller, orgasm.

Then Miss Rivers decided to change things up. She pulled Sophie up by the waist and sat down in the chair behind her, Sophie sitting on her lap. Miss Rivers pulled the top of her shirt down over her breasts and pressed Sophie's mouth onto one. The girl started sucking, even as she ground down on the huge cock still inside her. Miss Rivers thrusted up into Sophie and her hands started exploring her body. She cupped Sophie's bubble butt, kneading it in her hands, before moving to the girl's chest. The cum had not yet dried and Miss Rivers massaged it into the girl's skin. Sophie started bouncing up and down on Miss Rivers cock. She needed to almost stand up to pull herself most of the way off the monster sized cock and she cried out in pleasure every time she dropped onto its length.

Sophie had already cum many times, almost continuously, but Miss Rivers had only cum once. But she could feel her second one building. Suddenly she surged to her feet, taking Sophie with her, and resumed their earlier position, Sophie on her back on the desk. Sophie was soon thrashing on the desk as Miss Rivers fucked her roughly. Moments after that, Miss Rivers cock swelled inside Sophie and unleashed a flood of cum. Sophie screamed in pleasure as another orgasm slammed into her. She could feel Miss Rivers cock throbbing as it filled her with cum and looked down to see her belly swelling with the thick cream.

After a full minute, Miss Rivers finished cumming. Sophie's belly was heavy with cum and it flooded out of her when Miss Rivers pulled out. Despite the amount that came out, Sophie was still swollen with cum.

"Wow Miss Rivers, that was amazing!" Sophie said hugging her teacher.

"It sure was." She agreed, "You might have to have some private lessons with me after school."

"Yay!" Sophie squealed. Miss Rivers helped Sophie clean up and drove her home. After talking with Dalia, it was fdecided that Sophie would see her a few times after school. And of coures Delia was more than welcome to join them.

Author's Note: Hello readers! Got another one here for you, hope you enjoy it. Don't have much to say here except thanks for reading and, as always, Happy Fapping!


	33. HumanMxFutaAggronAnthro

Steel Domination

"Aggron, use Strength!" Nate commands. His Aggron picks up the large boulder blocking their path and hurls it aside. "Good job girl. Let's keep going"

Nate and his Aggron were exploring a cave recently exposed by and earthquake, natural not Pokémon made, to see if it was safe. They had been traveling for a few hours and were deep in the cave already. They had encountered a few wild Pokémon, and huge numbers of Zubats. The only aggressive one had been a territorial Onix that Aggron quickly put in his place. The cave is dark, lit only by Nate's flashlight. The tunnel they are in is just big enough for them to walk single file with Aggron in front.

Nate's flashlight illuminates Aggron's back and Nate can't help but watch her plump ass shake as she walks in front of him, her thick tail swaying side to side. Her big ass was one of his favorite features. She is about a foot taller than him putting at almost seven feet tall. She is humanlike, slimmer than normal Aggron but still pleasantly plump. She has thick, black hair flowing from under an Aggron-like steel helmet. Nate himself has shaggy, dirty blonde hair and is well built. As they walk, Nate starts hears a loud crumbling behind them.

"Run Aggron!" He shouts and she picks up speed and charges down the tunnel, Nate close behind her. Suddenly the tunnel behind them collapse, small rocks clanging off Aggron's metal plates and Nate's backpack. With a large crash and the sound of grinding earth, the tunnel collapses, sending up a huge cloud of dust. Nate closes his eyes against the grit and pull his shirt over his mouth as they keep running. Eventually the sound of falling rocks stops and the dust settles.

"Well, that happened." Nate says.

"Gron." Aggron nods. They walk up to the wall of rubble; it's completely blocking the way back. The rocks and boulder are big but they don't look too big for Aggron to move or smash. She starts doing so, crushing smaller rocks into dust and shifting some larger ones. After a few minutes, Nate stops her.

"Let's take a break, we've been walking all day and I'm sure you're hungry too." Nate says. Aggron nods and they retreat farther down the tunnel where they happen to come across a small cavern that even has a pool of water in it.

"I'll make some food." Nate says, setting up a pot and lighting a fire, preparing a stew. While it cooks, Nate walks up to the pool of water. Looking in he sees very clear water. With a grin he strips and, tossing his cloths in a pile and steps into the water. He's surprised to find the water is warm, almost hot, and he sinks in with a sigh. Aggron joins him as well. The pool is deep enough that she can completely submerge herself in the warm water. She resurfaces with a surge of water. Nate stares as water runs off her large breasts and flaccid cock; her skin steams from the heat. Her black hair is soaked with water as well.

"Damn, Aggron." Nate whistles. Aggron winks at him and licks her lips, moving through the water toward him. In the shallows she drops to her knees and kisses him, sliding a thick tongue into his mouth. Nate gropes her large chest, his finger sinking into the pillowy flesh. As they make out, Nate can feel her cock starting to grow against his legs from its flaccid six inches to her full foot long. As she gets turned on, her aggressive personality rises and she starts growling into Nate's mouth.

"That's my girl." Nate say as Aggron pulls away, her twelve inches sticking out of the water. When they are training or battling, Nate is in control, but when it comes to sex, Aggron is dominate.

"Aggron." She rumbles deeply, crooking a finger at Nate; he knows what she wants. They are still in the shallow water and it's his turn to get on his knees. Looking up at Aggron, Nate wraps both hands around her thick cock and slowly starts to stroke her. He brings her tip to his mouth and traces his tongue around her head, making her growl in pleasure. He dips his head and licks up and down her shaft one hand dropping to her heavy balls to fondle them. He slowly covers her shaft and balls with his saliva, letting his hands slide easily up and down her cock. Aggron's enjoying his mouth and tongue but she wants more. She lays her large hand on the back of Nate's head.

"Ha, impatient, aren't you?" Nate laughs and wraps his lips around her thick head as she starts pressing with her hand. He relaxes his throat and lets her push his head farther onto her cock. After a lot of practice taking her huge cock, he was used to the feeling of it being pushed down his throat. And Aggron doesn't stop until her heavy ball are pressed against his chin. Feeling his throat, Nate can make out the shape of her thick member through his skin. With a satisfied growl, she pulled out until Nate could taste her pre-cum on his tongue before driving hard into his throat. Both of her hands were tangled in his shaggy blonde hair, her claws allowing a strong grip, and starts fucking his race roughly.

Knowing what she likes, Nate starts gurgling around her cock and he could feel drool dripping down his chin only to be slapped by her balls. Aggron is growling in pleasure and Nate can feel her cock start throbbing in this throat. She roars loudly and releases her load deep in his throat. Nate can feel his stomach grow heavy with her cum until she pulls out and fills his mouth with her salty seed before popping out of him all together. Nate looks up at the panting Aggron and swallows the mouthful of cum licking his lips.

"I hope I have room for the food." Nate laughs. Aggron growls in laughter and points to her messy cock.

"Oh right." Nate says and cleans her softening cock and balls with his tongue. When he's done Aggron pats him on his head before going to edge of the pond and sits down, gesturing for him to come closer. He stands up and moves closer to her. She reaches her hands around and grips his ass before licking his own hard cock. It's nowhere near as big as Aggron's twelve inches but she licks his eight inches until he's covered in her saliva. Then she lays back and points at her slit.

"This is going to be fun." Nate says, lifting her balls and sinking into her folds. Aggron growls in pleasure as Nate starts fucking her. He leans forward nuzzles her large breasts, sucking one dark nipple into his mouth and sinking his hand into the soft flesh of her other. Her cock is pressed between their thrusting bodies and they can feel it start to harden, precum leaking from her tip. Nate pulls back, still fucking Aggron pussy, and starts stroking her cock. Aggron griped the rock floor under her, her metal claws leaving gouges in the stone as Nate fucked and sucked her. It wasn't long until Aggron roar and came. Nate pops off her cock and lets her seed shoot into the air. Some of the huge load splashes onto Nate's face but the rest falls onto Aggron, coating her hard stomach and large, heaving breast with cum. Seeing her covered with her own cum, Nate drive deep inside her and fills her pussy with his own cum.

"That's pretty hot." Nate says looking down at Aggron. She grabs his head and pulls him onto her rubbing his face in her cum covered chest where Nate licks her large mounds clean. Once again, Aggron's cock starts to swell.

"You're really horny today." Nate says with a chuckle. Aggron just shrugs at him which makes him laugh out loud.

"Well I guess it's your turn now." He says, getting out of the water and on all fours at the egde. Aggron stands and grabs Nate's waist putting her face close to his puckered hole before snaking her tongue out and licking him. He groaned as he felt her lick around his ass and pushing into him. When he's well lubed she draws back. She uses her own cum to lube up her twelve inches and presses it against his tight hole.

"Don't hold back girl. I know you like going rough." Nate assures her. She growls and grips his hips. He yelps when he feels the tips of her claw but she doesn't let up and starts pushing into him. They both moan when her tip pops into him and she doesn't stop. She keeps pressing her cum-lubed cock into him until her balls press against his. Her cock is rough and bumpy, allowing his tight ass to feel every bump of her thick cock. Nate wiggles his hips a little, adjusting to the size of her. She pulls out a few inches and pushes back in, back a few more inches then thrust, until she only had the tip inside and drove her entire length into him.

Aggron picks up speed, pounding roughly into Nate's ass. Her claws grip him tigher, the pain only heightening his pleasure. She reaches up and grabs a handful of his hair and starts pulling, making him arch his back. Her other hand grips his waist harder, fighting to keep a good grip through the rough fucking. Everything she did turned him on, the pricks of pain at his waist, her roughly pulling his hair, feeling her cum heavy balls slap against his and, of course, her rough cock sliding into him. Suddenly she stabs particularly hard into him and he moans as his cock erupts in orgasm, shooting his seed onto the cave floor under them. Her hard thrusting makes his cum splash against his chest and it leaks into his balls.

"Fuck Aggron, I just came! You didn't even touch me and I came." Nate moans.

Hearing this she pulls him upward, pressing his back into her cum covered breasts, still driving her thick cock into him. Nate let her use his hole as roughly as she wanted, knowing she enjoyed it. She reaches down and wraps one large hand around his rock-hard cock and starts jerking him off.

"Oh fuck, Aggron, this feels better than usual!" Nate moans, feeling her throbbing cock deep inside him. Feeling the cum off his cock coating her hand, she brings her hand up to Nate's face. He opens his mouth and eagerly sucks his cum off his finger, lingering and swirling his tongue around each one. Tasting his own cum made him hard again and he could feel his cock slap against his stomach from the force of her fucking.

"I'm cumming again, Aggron! I-I'm-" Nate can't get the words out before his bouncing cock starts shooting cum again, Aggron's thrusts making his orgasming cock fling his cum upward into both of their faces. Aggron was finally at her limit. She grabbed Nate's waist and slammed him down with as much force as he could stand. Her cock grew thicker and Nate felt her thick cum start to fill his ass. His hands gripped her thigh and, if she had been human, it would have left deep red scratches. His cock throbbed in a dry orgasm, his balls not having any more seed to shoot. It had to be the biggest load Aggron had ever fucked into him. After almost five minutes of moans and heavy panting, they started to come down. Aggron fell onto her side, taking Nate with her as she rolled onto her back, cock still firmly lodged inside him.

"Fuck I don't think we've ever cum that much at once." Nate gasped.

"A-aggron." She panted in reply. Nate could feel her cock shrinking inside him and her cum was just behind it.

"Water...we should get in the water." He said breathlessly. Aggron managed to heave them into the warm water as her cock slipped out of his worn-out ass. A huge rush of cum followed closely, making the once crystal-clear water opaque with cum.

"The bad news is I think the food burned." Nate laughed. He could feel Aggron chuckling under him as well. When they regained a little more strength they separated and washed each other off. Afterword Nate hurriedly checks on the food. It wasn't burned but it was a close call. They hungrily dug into the stew, eating until they were stuffed. After eating they were too tired to do anything else so they curled up on a large blanket Nate carried with them, Aggron being the big spoon, and slept deeply.

When they woke up, they couldn't tell how long they had been asleep, Nate made more food and they ate. Afterward they went back to the cave in and Aggron made short work of the blockage.

"Huh, it looks like there were only a few rocks in the way." Nate says after they had been working all of five minutes. "Still we had fun in the meantime, right girl."

"Gron." She agreed. With the blockage cleared they left the tunnel to warn others of the danger of cave ins in the new cave.

Author's Note: Update! I know it's been a while but I'm back and glad to be! Thanks for the reviewer that submitted the idea. I hope you liked what I did with it. If anyone wants to PM me to talk ideas, RP, or anything in general, fell free. I'm going to be pretty active from now on, at least I'm planning on it. Here's to a new chapter and many more! As a side note, check out my Tumblr page, all-about-that-hentai, for pictures of the Pokémon involved in the story. Thanks for reading, leave ideas in reviews, and, as always, Happy Fapping!


	34. Chap12CharactersxAraquanidxDewpider

Breeding Cave

Author's Note: This isn't a sequel but more of a second adventure of the girls from chapter 12. If you haven't read it don't worry, you don't have to. Enjoy and Happy Fapping!

Marie steps out of the Pokémon center and takes a deep breath. The air has the smell of fresh rain and the dawn sun is making the dew on the grass sparkle. She was on Akala Island in Alola, Route 5 to be specific, and was on her way to Brooklet Hill. She loved the warm weather in the tropical region and was looking forward for a good day in the water. She takes two Pokeballs of off her belt and tosses them onto the ground.

"Come on out girls!" She calls releasing her Pokémon. Her Shiny Pachirisu and Shiny Minccino appear in a flash, stretching and yawning "Ready to go exploring girls?"

They squeak in happiness and start running around her, scattering dewdrops into the air. Marie laughs and starts off toward Brooklet Hill, her Pokémon play around her, chasing each other and hiding in the tall grass to surprise attack her. Soon they come to the entrance to the Hill and Marie calls her Pokémon to her.

"Are you two ready for some fun in the water?" She asks.

"Risu~ Cino~" They cheer, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Then let's go find a spot all to ourselves and have some fun." She replies and leads the way into Brooklet Hill. They follow the path, not meeting any wild Pokémon on their way, until they come to a small path that branches off from the main one. After following it for half an hour they come to a medium sized pond backed up against the side of a cliff. There's not a person in sight, only the quiet squeak and rustles of Pokémon in the grass. A Dewpider that is crouching at the edge of the pond hears Marie step on a twig, making a sharp crack. It looks up, startled and dives into the water with a wail.

"Guess it didn't want to share." Marie says. Her Pokémon charge off to the edge of the pond and immediately start splashing each other playfully. Marie drops her bag onto the grass and pulls her shirt off. Underneath she is wearing a tiny, red and pink stripped bikini. She shakes her way out of her small denim shorts to reveal a matching pair of too small bottoms. As a final touch she pulls her long, aqua blue hair into a long ponytail. Quietly she creeps over to her two small Pokémon and suddenly scoops them into her arms and jumps into the clear water. They squeal and struggle in her arms as they are dunked into the cool water. When they surface, Marie is laughing and Pachirisu and Minccino gasp for air. They share a look before jumping on their Trainer, trying to force her down with their combined small bodies. They are not quite strong enough to push her under but Marie lets herself sink before bursting to the surface. For the next hour the three girls play and splash in the water until they decide to take a break and head for shore.

"Phew, having fun is a lot of work." Marie sighs, laying back in the soft grass. Her Pokémon are just as tired and curl up beside her and the three are quickly.

While they sleep, a large group of Pokémon rise from the lake and examine the girls. After some clicking conversation the largest nods. Simultaneously the Pokémon shoot out a sticky String Shot, covering the three girls.

"W-what?" Marie asks sleepily. She tries to sit up and see what was covering her she's stuck to the ground. Pachirisu and Minccino are likewise bound. Seeing that they can't move, the attacking Pokémon move closer. They enter into Marie's field of vision and she sees a group of Dewpider lead by a large Araquanid. Two Dewpider each surround her Pokémon and wrap them tightly in web. As she watches the Araquanid does the same to her, binding her body with the strong strands. The group of Pokémon lift the girls in their jaws and retreat toward the water. Marie and her Pokémon struggle as they are carried through the water but the webbing is to strong. They are helpless as the Pokémon dive underwater. Through the clear water Marie can see the entrance to an underwater cave and they are headed for it.

Well before the girls are in danger of running out of air they come up inside a cave. The group of Pokémon carry them to shore and lay them on a beach of soft sand. Despite being tied up and kidnapped, Marie can tell the Pokémon don't want to hurt the girls. This eases her fears a little but she's still nervous. From where she lay, Marie can see her bound Pokémon. Their eyes are wide and they are shivering a little but they aren't hurt. Marie can hear click and chattering behind her, the Pokémon are talking to each other. Pachirisu and Minccino squeak in protest and start struggling. They could understand the Araquanid as it issued order to the group of Dewpider and knew what was in store for them.

The Dewpider approach Pachirisu and start clipping strands of web off her body, careful not to cut the ones binding her arms to her sides. Minccino gets the same treatment, the majority of the web fall off her body. When they are done they turn the Pokémon onto their back and the four Dewpider split into pairs. One in each pair stands at their head and another between their legs. As Marie watches, long tubes start to grow out from under their bodies. They wave around like tentacles and are dripping some kind of slime.

"Min! Pachi!" The small Pokémon cry, struggling against the bonds.

"Ara quan nid nid." The Araquanid says in clicking speech. Pachirisu and Minccino seem to calm down at the words. They look at each other and chatter a bit before shrugging as best they could. Having said what he wanted to, the Araquanid retreated further into the cave. Now that her girls looked less worried, Marie also relaxed. If they weren't worried then it could be bad. She started to take that thought back when the writhing tentacle started to approach her Pokémon. First the ones between their legs started rubbing the soaked fur around their small slits. Minccino and Pachirisu started moaning softly. The slime, while also making things easier on their mate, also contained a strong aphrodisiac. Just a little contact with their pussys made the two Pokémon wet.

The Dewpider start rubbing more forcefully, spreading more of their slime onto the Pokémon's bodies. When they were sure Pachirisu and Minccino were covered good enough, the ones rubbing their silts started pressing into them. The small Pokémon started moaning, the aphrodisiac helping, as their slits were spread by the tentacles. They squeaked as they felt themselves penetrated by the Dewpider's tentacles, their bodies writhing against their bonds. Marie was getting a little wet as she watched her Pokémon getting fucked by tentacles. She could see small bulges where the tentacles were speeding up their thrusts. As she watched, the Dewpider at Pachirisu's head started pressing his tentacle against her mouth. Pachirisu opened it willingly and it quickly disappeared down her throat, fucking her as easily as the one in her pussy, a small bulge appearing in her tight throat.

"Min~" Minccion squeaked between thrusts. She craned her head back and looked at her other Dewpider, opening her mouth invitingly. He wasted no time copying his friend, penetrating her mouth and throat easily.

Marie squirmed in her web prison, her pussy was leaking heavily and she really wanted to put her fingers to work, or better yet have one of those tentacles inside her. She was about to get her wish. She heard clicking sounds growing louder and looked at where the Araquanid had left earlier. Now there were two of the large Pokemon and they were heading right for her. She watched eagerly as they clipped most of the binding away from her, still leaving her hands and feet bound even though there was no way she would miss what they were going to do to her.

The Araquanid took the same positions as the Dewpider had with her Pokémon. She was so turned on that when she saw their tentacles emerge from their bodies she almost came on the spot. The Araquanid tentacles were much bigger than their pre-evolution they were easily thicker than anything she had had insider her.

"Yes, yes I want those tentacles inside me!" She moaned lustly. She felt one probing against her bikini bottoms until it pushed them aside and slid easily into her soaked pussy. Marie screamed im pleasure and came instantly, her juices only making it more easily for the tentacle to penetrate her. She would have kept crying out in pleasure but a second tentacle stopped her, stuffing itself into her mouth and down her throat. Her back arched off the sand as she felt the tentacle in her mouth disappear.

"It must have reached my stomach." Marie thought through the fog of lust. Then the tentacles started moving, both pulling out then thrusting into her hard. Her large breasts heaved in her bikini as she was ravaged by the Araquanid. The one in her pussy was pushing even deeper, she could feel every inch of progress it made as it pressed closer to her womb. She came harder than the first time when she felt it press against her tightest entrance. She squirmed as it continued, pressing a little harder than the last time before backing off. Suddenly it popped into her deepest spot and started coiling around insider her. The tentacle in her mouth stopped her from looking down but she was sure she could feel her womb distending. That was when she heard Minccino give a high-pitched squeak.

Marie was still able to see her Pokémon getting spit-roasted by Dewpider. Then she notices the tentacles. There were several lumps moving down them from the Dewpider. This time Pachirisu squeaked loudly and Marie was just in time to see an egg squeeze down the tentacle and into the furry Pokemon's womb. Pachirisu twisted and writhed against the webs but Marie could tell she was enjoying it, her pussy was spraying almost continuously around the tentacle inside her. Looking at Minccion, Marie could see a small bump traveling through her Pokémon's small body until it stopped where her womb would be. She was slightly shocked when she saw an egg push it's way into Minccion's mouth and down her throat. Then she got her own surprise.

She moaned when she suddenly felt a tentacle probing her ass. She hadn't see two tentacles on any other of the Pokémon but when she focused her eyes on the one fucking he throat she did see a second tentacle emerging from him. The one now slowly pushing its way into her ass must be from the other one. As she was enjoying having her three holes filled, her eyes closed in ecstasy, a new tentacle tried to force its way into her mouth. It only stretched her mouth a little more, these tentacles seemed thinner than the first ones, so it still wasn't painful. She could feel the one in her ass slowly working its way through her body and wondered if it would meet the ones in her stomach. Just then she felt a large, round shape pressing against her slit. It stretched out the tentacle a little more before popping into her.

"I'm being breed. Oh, fuck they are laying eggs inside me!" Marie thought. She watched as an egg traveled down the tentacle in her mouth and felt it slide past her lips and down her throat. Another second and she felt it's weight in her stomach. Meanwhile, another egg was entering her pussy and she felt it until it was laid in her womb. She pulled her mind out of lust for long enough to see that her Pokémon were finished being breed. They were both laying, exhausted and panting, their stomachs and wombs full of new eggs. They were so stuffed that they were almost round. The Dewpider still had they're tentacles inside the Pokémon and now they were filling them up with a thick liquid. Marie could see it leaking out of their mouth and pussys, filling them even more.

At the same time, she could feel something thick flowing into her body as well. She didn't have to swallow, it was being pumped directly into her stomach and pussy, filling all the space between the eggs. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, Marie felt the tentacles being pulled out of her with a wet plop. Her stomach was stretched with eggs and whatever the liquid had been. She was so tired after the breeding that she passed out right there.

Marie was suddenly woken up by loud squealing and moaning. Her eyes snapped open and she saw her Pokémon writhing around in the sand. Their stomachs were bulging and wiggling like something was inside them. And there was. The liquid that the Dewpider and Araquanid had filled them with accelerated the incubation process and the eggs were already hatching. Their stomachs swelled a little more and the liquid was leaking out of their pussys and mouths. Then Marie saw what looked like tiny Dewpider pulling their way out of Pachirisu and Minccino. Her Pokemon were screaming in pleasure, their small bodies were wracked with a continuous orgasm, making pant and sweat.

Then Marie felt movement insider her own womb and stomach. Immediately she felt an intense orgasm slam into her body, making her scream in pleasure. Then she felt something stretching her cervix and start pushing its way out. At the same time, she felt something start moving up her throat. Soon small version of the Dewpider were crawling their way out of her body. Just like her Pokémon, she was wracked with a constant orgasm. She could feel every little movement the baby Pokémon made inside her and, when one rubbed against her clit, she screamed so loud that her voice cracked. By that point, Marie was overcome with pleasure, her mind was blank and she could only wait for the Dewpider to finishing hatching in an orgasmic haze.

Marie suddenly felt warm air on her body. She opened her eyes and saw sunshine. She could feel grass under her and hear Pokemon around her. She slowly sat up. She was back on the shore of the small pool. She looked down to see her bikini back in place. The sun was starting to go down. She rubbed her stomach. It didn't look any different than before she was impregnated with eggs, flat and tight. Then she heard a squeak and looked over to see Pachirisu and Minccino. They were slowly waking up also and they both looked fine, if a little tired.

"Girls, are you okay?" Marie asked.

"Pachi! Min!" They answered, nodding.

"That was not how I expected to spend the day, but I didn't mind it." Marie said, still rubbing her stomach. Since they had spent the whole day in the cave with the Dewpider and Araquanid, Marie decided that they had had enough fun for one day. She picked up her cloths and stuffed them in her bag, calling to her Pokémon. As they left a Dewpider popped up from under the water and watched them leave, then it took up its position again, on the lookout for more females to breed.


	35. TynamoM-HerdierM

Interruption

"One, two, three..." The older Tynamo starts counting. His younger brother shoots off through the woods, looking for a hiding spot. Today had been a good day. His brother had played with him all day, not something he usually did. He wasn't a mean older brother but most of the time he didn't want his little brother hanging around. The younger Tynamo zipped through the trees, sliding around them easily with his slim, slimy body. The sound of his brother counting soon faded as he got farther from him. He couldn't help laughing excitedly as he looked for a hiding spot.

"He'll never find me." He laughed. He slowed down to look for the best hiding spot. After a few minutes he heard a sound through the trees. It sounded like a Pokémon was moaning in pain. He followed the sound as it got louder. Soon he came to a small clearing. He stopped at the edge when he saw that the Pokémon didn't look hurt. In the clearing was a Herdier and in between his paws was his seven-inch hard cock. Tynamo gasped out loud when he saw that Herdier was masturbating furiously.

"W-what?" He gasped. Herdier's ears pricked up and he quickly got to his feet.

"Whose there?!" He demanded. "Get out here now!" Tynamo slowly slid out of the trees, eyes downcast.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." He says softly. Herdier looks really mad and Tynamo starts backing up.

"Too late for apologies, come here, now!" Herdier growls. He starts forward and swipes at Tynamo, bowling him into the clearing. Before Tynamo can recover, Herdier pounces on him. After some shifting, Tynamo is surprised to see Herdier's hard cock bobbing in front of his face.

"You're going to take care of this for me now." Herdier says, "Open wide." Tynamo refuses, even as he feels the cock rub against his face, pre-cum smearing onto his mouth.

"Stop!" A loud voice shouts. Suddenly Herdier is knocked back a couple of feet and Tynamo is freed. He floats up and looks around, soon seeing his older brother between him and Herdier.

"Brother!" He cheers, tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" The older one asks.

"Yeah."

"Good." He sighs in relief. "Now, you need to apologize! That was a horrible thing you were about to do."

"Apologize? He's the one that interrupted me." Herdier replies angrily, getting to his feet. He knew what he was getting into, didn't you boy?"

"N-no I didn't." The younger Tynamo protests.

"Little bro, go home. I'll take care of him." The older Tynamo says, eyes not leaving Herdier.

"B-but.." He stammers.

"Go home, now!" He yells, trying to frighten him into running. It works and his little brother zips off through the trees. Seeing that his brother is safe, Tynamo attacks Herdier, slamming into him with a Tackle.

"Ouch, that hurt you little shit." Herdier winches but is barely damaged. He retaliates by headbutting the smaller Pokémon, sending him flying. Tynamo rolls in the dirt but quickly gets up. This time he hits Herdier with a shocking Spark attack. This time Herdier is ready for him and braces himself. The attack stings a little but he shakes it off and pins Tynamo to the ground.

"Now, I think you will make a nice replacement for your brother." He growls angrily.

"Shit, let's try this." Tynamo thinks and aims a Charge Beam at Herdier's stomach. The attack launches him off Tynamo, sending him sprawling.

"Let's give him a taste of his own medicine." Tynamo says to himself, "I can't believe I'm going to do this."

He charges Herdier, who is facing away from him, and pushes himself into the Pokémon's ass. Herdier jumps to his feet, howling in pain and surprise.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He snarls, writhing on the ground. Tynamo answers by pushing deeper into him and releasing a pulse of electricity, making Herdier howl. Tynamo's slippery body make it easy to slip deeper. The feeling of pain starts to go away and Herdier starts to get hard. Tynamo mistakes his whimpers and moan as that of pain and keeps shocking him. He makes another thrust and another. To Herdier it feels like a very wiggly cock in his ass, constantly thrusting into him. After a little while Tynamo happens to bump into Herdier's prostate. The Pokemon howl and his hard cock throbs, unloading on the forest floor.

"Fuck that felt good." Herdier groans. Tynamo is still inside him, wiggling around, and hears him.

"It felt good?" Tynamo asks.

"Keep going little guy." Herdier almost begs. Tynamo is surprised to find out that he is starting to enjoy himself as well. He twisted around inside Herider, making him groan in pleasure, and pokes his head out. He sees Herdier's cock starting to get hard again, just from feeling Tynamo inside him. Tynamo stretched his body and raises his head to lick Herider's cock. Herdier groans in pleasure, his hips thrusting into the air. Tynamo stretches his tail further into Herdier's ass until he finds the spot he hit earlier.

"Yeah right there, little guy." Herdier moans. Tynamo starts rubbing against the spot harder and watches as Herdier's cock instantly hardens. Tynamo's small cock starts to emerge from a slit in his body and he can feel it rubbing inside Herdier's ass, making him feel good as well. Tynamo stretches his body more and starts licking Herdier's swinging balls. Herdier moans as he felt the flick of a small tongue. Tynamo can taste the saltiness from his sweat and cum. The asshole around him was getting tighter as Tynamo continued to tease his prostate with his tail. After another few minutes Herdier starts bucking wildly again and cums. Tynamo shoot out of his ass and wraps his mouth around Herdier's throbbing cock, taking the load of cum in his own mouth. His thin body swelled as the cum filled his stomach. His own small cock started unloading from the new, and hot, experience, covering Herdier's base and balls with his cum. When Herdier stopped filling him, Tynamo popped off his cock and floated backward.

"What was that?" Herider asked, panting hard.

"I-I don't know. I was thinking I would teach you a lesson by assaulting you but..." Tynamo started.

"But it was the best sex I've ever had." Herider said.

"I liked it too, I think." Tynamo said hesitantly.

"Why don't you clean me off now." Herdier said, testing his limits. Herdier laid on his side and lifted one hind leg.

"Okay." Tynamo said and floated to Herdier's softening cock. There was still a little cum on his shaft and his balls were coated in Tynamo's cum. The small Pokémon started to clean Herdier with his small tongue, swallowing Herider's and his own cum.

"Oh, that feels good." Herdier moaned. His cock slowly started to harden as Tynamo licked him. "Go into my ass again." Tynamo didn't say a thing as he slid in backward into Herdier's ass.

"Oh, you're thicker than before. Must be all the cum you swallowed." Herdier said around a moan. His ass was stretched a little more than before as Tynamo slid into him. The smaller Pokémon had gotten hard from cleaning Herdier and his small cock was rubbing against the inside of Herdier's ass. He popped all the way inside Herdier and started wiggling his swollen body around inside him. Tynamo found Herdier's prostate and started rubbing his little cock against it. Herdier howled in pleasure and tightened around Tynamo. They tightening was too much for Tynamo and he unloaded inside Herdier ass, against his prostate. The small Pokémon never stopped rubbing and wiggling inside Herdier, coating himself with his own cum inside Herdier's ass. Herdier felt the sudden heat of Tynamo orgasm inside him and was pushed to his limit. His cock shot his load onto the forest floor, his cock throbbing hard in orgasm. When they finally calmed down, Tynamo easily slid out of Herdier's ass, his body dripping cum.

"I think I'm done." Herdier said.

"Me too, but I need to find a stream." Tynamo said. Herider followed him until he found a running stream. They both went into the water to wash and cool off.

"I have to check on my brother." Tynamo said.

"Oh, yeah, tell him I'm sorry, will you?" Herdier said, ducking his head.

"Uh yeah, I will, thanks." Tynamo said. "So, um, will you be around later?"

"Yeah I'm here all the time." Herdier answered.

"Cool, I'll see you around then." Tynamo said.

"Definitely." Herdier answered with a grin.

Author's Note: Another request down. I hope the requester, and everyone else enjoyed it. Next up will be a Valentine's Day special. It will be posted on Valentine's Day so look forward to it. That's all I have to say for now. Thanks for reading, leave your suggestions, review, and, as always, Happy Fapping!


	36. HumanM-GardevoirF

Valentine's Day Special

Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day everybody! Hope you are having a good day or will have a good weekend. This is a much more tame story than any I've posted recently, it's a bit refreshing. Hope you all like it and, as always, Happy Fapping!

"Gar gar de voir." Gardevoir sang happily as she cooked. Today was a special day and she was happy. Her Trainer had decided to visit his parents for the weekend. When they got there, they found a note saying that his parents had left on a Valentine's Day cruise and wouldn't be back for a week.

"Voir de voir." She continued to sing. With his parents gone it meant that she had Dale all to herself that weekend. And she was going to make the most of it. She had started by making him breakfast before he went out to see some old friends. He had loved the meal and praised her. She giggled happily at the memory.

When he had left, Gardevoir had started plans to make his favorite dinner. Now it was starting to get dark and he would be home any minute. Just at that moment, she heard the door open and close.

"Gardevoir, I'm home!" Dale called.

"Voir!" She squealed happily. She rushed out of the kitchen just in time to see him stand up from taking his shoes off. She wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly.

"I missed you too, girl." He laughed. They break the hug and he gets a good look at her. His eyebrows raise in surprise.

"What are you wearing, Gardevoir?" He asks. She giggles and spins. She is not wearing anything except for an apron. She knew it was one of his favorite outfits on her. It was a pink apron, custom made for her. It was tight fitting around her perky breasts and even had a slit in the middle for her horn. The bottom stopped a few inches below her waist and showed her slit every time she moved. He also liked it because it showed off her tight butt and long, slender legs.

"Garde?" She says questioningly, twirling again.

"You look beautiful." Dale says, hugging her again and kissing her forehead. She giggles and turns, flouncing back into the kitchen. Dale' s eyes never leave her tight ass as he follows her.

Inside she has already laid out plates and silverware. She starts serving the good as he sits down, very aware of his eyes follow her. When they are finished eating, she puts the dishes on the sink for later and puts away the leftovers.

"That was delicious. Thank you Gardevoir." He says, smiling at her. She giggles and leaves the kitchen. After a few minutes, Dale wonders where she had gone. When he leaves the kitchen he can hear the sound of running water. He heads for the bathroom but Gardevoir steps, now wearing only a towel, out as he reaches the door.

"Devoir." She says, taking his hand in her soft one. She leads him into the steamy bathroom. His parents bathroom was large and open. Like traditional Kanto bathrooms there was a place to shower and a large tub full of hot water to relax in. He started to undress but she shook her head.

She slides her hands under his shirt, rubbing his hard muscles as she lifts his shirt over his head. He can't keep his eyes off her chest, pushed up by the towel. Until she drops to her knees and starts unbuckleing his pants. She lowers them to the ground, brushing his growing cock with her hands as she does. Lastly she hooks her thumbs on the waist band of his boxers and slowly pulls them down, giggling when his semi hard cock is exposed. As she stands, she brushed is bare cock, making it twitch.

When she was up, Gardevoir led Dale to a stool by the shower and made him sit. She moved behind him and he heard her towel hitting the floor. Then he felt soap being rubbed into his back by her small hands. A second later he felt more skin on his back and realized she was rubbing him with her breasts. Her hands slid around and started rubbing his chest and abbs, making sure to soap every inch of his body.

"That feels really good, girl." He sighs and leans back against her soft body. Then he feels her hands drop lower, soaking up his hardening cock. Her slender fingers wrap around his shaft and she starts stroking his sudzy cock. He groans in pleasure as her expert hands stroke him. Just as he was starting to relax more, her hands leave his cock.

"What-" He starts but stops when she moves around in front of him. His cock throbs at the sight of her perky, soapy breasts. She drops to her knees and pushes his cock between her firm mounds, using the soap to rub his cock between her breasts. Her horn had shrunk to almost nothing, a trick she learned after repeated boob jobs. When he looked down her large eyes were looking up at him, not blinking as she gave him a boob job. It was enough to make him groan in pleasure and cum.

"I'm cumming girl, I'm cumming!" Dale moaned. Gardevoir could feel his cock throb between her soft breasts and squealed when he came, unloading his him into the air. The first few ropes landed across her face and the rest covered her breasts. She didn't stop rubbing until he finished cumming. Then she pulled him into the shower and washed them both off.

"Gardevoir?" She asked when she was done, pointing to the steaming hot bath.

"Good idea." Dale answers, and they both climb into the hot water. Instead of sitting next to him, Gardevoir faces him and straddles him. She grabs his hands and puts them on her firm mounds, letting him play with her chest however he likes. She moans under his finger, pressing her sensitive nipples against his rough palms. She tangles her own hands in his shaggy blonde hair and pulls him into a kiss.

"Garde!" She moans. With the kiss she can suddenly feel all the sensations of his body, just as he can feels hers. As he continues to fondle her breasts, she drops one hand to his cock, which is already starting to harden. She feels a surge of pleasure through him when she starts stroking him awake again. Her hips start to grind into his as the pleasure intensifies.

"I need more, girl." Dale almost begs. Gardevoir nodes and stands up, turning around and pressing her back against his chest. She reached down and gripped his rock hard cock and pointed it upward. Her slit was leaking juices into the bath.

She had been waiting for this all day. She slowly lowered her slit onto the waiting cock. She moaned and gripped Dale' s thigh when she felt it start to press into her pussy, the flood of her juices making the water around then cloudy. Both of them moaned, each feeling the others pleasure as well as their own, as his cock finally popped into her tight hole. She lowered herself until she was sitting in his lap, his cock hilted inside her.

"Oh girl, you're so tight. I love you." Dale moaned into her ear. He started kissing and nibbling on her neck. She pressed her soft body against his hard one and started grinding in his lap, making his cock rub against every inch of her wall as she could. His hands came up and he started fondling her wet breasts, rolling the sensitive nipples between two fingers until she moaned.

Soon Gardevoir was lifting herself up and down again, riding Dale's cock and moaning cutily. Their bodies moving and thrusting in the water were starting to make waves, steaming water escaping the tub and slapping wetly onto the floor. Dale dropped one hand from Gardeoir's chest and went between her legs. He found her most sensitive spot and started pressing on the little nub, rolling it between two fingers like he had her nipple. The intense stimulation was too much for theslendet Pokemon and she came hard. She hurried Dales cock as deep in her pussy as she could and ride him as she orgasm crashed into her.

Dale felt the already tight hole around his cock her even tighter. He could feel Gardevoir's body shaking against his as she came on his cock. Seeing her beautiful form on such ecstasy from his cock was enough to send him into his own orgasm. He he added her slender hips and pressed his cock harder against her. He managed an extra inch before he unloaded inside her tight body. Guardevoir could feel Dale's cock throbbing inside her as hot cum rushed to fill her. Her back arched as she moaned loudly, her hands roughly gripping his thighs.

After a few minutes of rest, Gardevoir lifted herself off Dale's softening cock with a wet sucking sound. A flood of cum leaked out of her slit, making the water around them even more opaque.

"That was amazing, girl." Dale sighed.

"Voir." She agreed wistfully. They soak for a few more minutes until Gadevoir stands. Dale watches her grab a towel and dry her hair and body off before leaving the room. He enjoys the hot water a little longer before he too gets out. He finds a robe hanging by the door and puts it on, tying it at the waist. He wanders into the living room just in time to see Guardevoir setting a large dish full of vanilla ice cream with a bottle of chocolate syrup beside it.

With put a word, Dale drops onto the couch and grabs Gardevoir's hand, pulling her into his lap where he gives her a big hug.

"You're amazing and I love you so much." He says to her.

"Gar." She coos happily and returns his hug. After a moment she pulls away and hands him the remote. While he's flipping through channels, Gardevoir sets the ice cream between them and starts drizzling chocolate syrup onto it. When Dale settles on some sitcom, Guardevoir hands him a spoon and they both dig in. They sit quietly for a while, enjoying the ice cream and tv.

One time, Gardevoir brings her spoon up and a drop of ice cream falls onto her hand. Before she can move, Dale takes her hand and slowly licks the sweet drop off her skin. Gardevoir shivers at the cold and contact. A few minutes later, another drop lands on her.

"Gar." She says, looking at Dale. He looks at her and sees a larger drop of ice cream just below her collar bone and it's slow running even lower. He leans over the ice cream bowl and licks her soft skin slowly. She shivers and sighs, twisting her hips a little on the couch. By this time all thoughts of tv and relaxing were gone.

Gardevoir dips a slender finger into the ice cream and coats on nipple with it. The cold makes her sensitive nub harden instantly. Dale wastes no time in leaning forward again, this time sucking and licking her nipple, tasting the sweetness on her skin. After a minute he pulls back and waits for her to continue.

Giggling, she takes her spoon and leans back, putting her feet on the couch. She slowly tilts the spoon, dribbling ice cream onto her wet slit. She gasps at the cold and wiggled her hips a little. Dale gets on the floor in front of her and eagerly digs into the sweet treat. His tongue licks every fold of her tight pussy until the vanilla flavor is replaced by Gardevoir's own sweetness. He doesn't stop until Gardevoir's legs are wrapped around his head and she is moaning and bucking her hips against his face. It's not long until she reaches her climax, giving Dale even more of her juices to swallow. He pulls back when she starts to recover, her breasts heaving as she gasps.

"Gardevoir." She says. She pushes him back enough so she can get on her knees in front of him. He is already hard just from eating her out but she wants a sweet treat of her own. She grabs the bottle of chocolate syrup and drizzles onto his cock. She wastes no time sucking him into her mouth. She make a show of licking every drop of syrup off him, cooing and licking her lips a few times. It would be entertaining if it wasn't so hot. When the first helping of chocolate is gone she adds a second, but this time she starts sucking in earnest. Dale can feel her tight throat around his cock as she bobs up and down.

"I'm going to cum girl!" Dale moans. Gardevoir immeaditly stops sucking, making Dale gasp. Before he can do anything, she grabs the chocolate and sits on the couch. She spreads her legs and pours sticky syrup onto her wet slit. She starts fingering herself, working the chocolate into her hole, before looking up at Dale and biting her lower lip.

He didn't need any more encouragement. He grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders before pressing his hard cock against her entrance. They both moaned as he split her. He didn't stop until he was hilt deep inside her tight pussy. As he picked up speed the chocolate made sticky slapping sounds, just audible over the sounds of Gardevoir moaning. She let her legs fall to the side and grabbed Dale's hands, pulling him low enough for her to kiss him.

As soon as their lips met their pleasure exploded. Gardevoir came instantly, her tight hole spraying him with cum and chocolate. Dale was able to hold on for a few more seconds but seeing Gardevoir writhing in pleasurable agony was too much for him. He pressed their bodies together and pushed himself as deep as he could and unloaded his him inside her. Gardevoir could just feel, through her own intense orgasm, the heat of Dale's seed splashing into her. The two of them stayed liked that, breathing heavily, until they calmed down. Dale removed his soft cock from Gardevoir's wet slit and rolled off her, sinking into the couch beside her.

"That...was...fun." He said between breaths.

"Gar...devoir." She agreed, still breathing heavily. They cuddled together on the couch for a few more minutes.

"I think I need another bath." Dale chuckled. Gardevoir nodded. "But this time lets just relax, you've drained me for now."

"Voir." She nodded, looking a little disappointed. Dale laughed.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time for that. I don't think we'll be sleeping much tonight." He told her. She brightened up at that and slipped into the bathroom to ready their bath.


	37. Update

Hello everybody. Sorry this isn't a new chapter, it's more of an update. So, I know I haven't posted anything in months. There are multiple reasons why. My full time job is the biggest reason. I work nights and don't have the time or energy to write most of the time. When I do have free time, I spend it doing things I like, mostly hanging out with friends and gaming. Second is I also take care of a disabled family member, but I won't go into that.

Now, don't get me wrong, I like writing these stories. I like the people I've met on this site, I like the feedback I get from my stories, I like helping others who might be stuck or are in need of an OC. But, how to say this, I need more of an incentive to continue writing. Especially if I'm going to post on a regular biases. So I've had an idea.

I want to start a P, atreon. I know what you might be thinking. Why would I pay for something I can get for free? I would like to think my stories are better than most. When it comes to requests, which I will still be doing on P atreon, I do everything I can to include what the requester wants. I will continue writing Trials on P atreon, along with requests. I will also continue the Monster Girl stories, and might pick up Pokemon XXX and the adult Fairy Tales series again. I also have other ideas, one involving My Hero Academia characters. But all this depends on your support.

So now I guess it's up to you readers. Before I start this I want feedback, a lot of feed back. Anyone who thinks they would be willing to support this idea please leave a review or send me a message. Any input is helpful. If you think this is a stupid or a good one, let me know. If this falls through, you should know I'll most likely delete my profile. I'll have no use for it anymore. Well I guess that's all I have for now. I look forward to hearing from you all!

P.S.: For some reason it wront let me type the word P atreon so I have to space it weird and why there were blank spaces in the first one.


End file.
